¿La venganza o el amor?
by Selitte
Summary: Shun comienza su nueva vida, cuando conoce a alguien que lo hará enfrentar su peor temor y luchar como nunca imaginó. Ella deberá decidir si vengarse o amar a aquel que la enviaron a exterminar. (Shun x OC) Cap. 11 El tiempo no se detiene... FINAL
1. Encuentro

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**¿La venganza o el amor?**_

_**Capítulo 1 Encuentro**_

El sonido del despertador era lo único que se sentía en aquella habitación. El joven extendió su mano lentamente para apagarlo, ya que estaba despierto hace un rato. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro: era su primer día hacia una vida normal, comenzaba la preparatoria.

Han pasado tres años desde su última batalla. Regresaron del pasado victoriosos consiguiendo salvar de Seiya. Durante esos tres años, a petición de Saori y por haber cumplido con creces su labor de caballeros, habían recibido tratamiento físico, para reparar el daño recibido en tantos combates; también tuvieron que seguir un tratamiento sicológico para superar las grandes pérdidas sufridas por todos. Además, como ya todos sabían, Saori hizo todos los trámites para que por fin pudieran portar el apellido Kido y ser tan herederos como ella de la fortuna de Mitsumasa. Aunque ellos se resistieron al comienzo, la joven los instó a aceptar, aludiendo a que por fin serían hermanos ante la ley. Recordaba ese día en este momento.

_**Flash back**_

_Saori les muestra unas carpetas con sus nombres y les dice que sólo necesitan firmar para que todos sean Kido._

_-Saori, estamos agradecidos por tu generosidad, pero nosotros ya nos sentimos hermanos, no necesitamos un papel que lo diga- dijo Shun con toda la calma que lo caracterizaba y mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros._

_Todos asintiron y le sonrieron. Habían pasado muchas cosas que los hacían sentirse hermanos más allá de la sangre que compartían._

_-Todos estos años hemos sido huérfanos, libres para ir donde queramos. No quiero tener más responsabilidades que las de ser un caballero- agregó Seiya muy seguro._

_-Es cierto, por eso quiero que ya no tengan de qué preocuparse. Esto las servirá para afrontar este tiempo de paz, juntos- mencionó la única joven del salón._

_Se miraron un momento, como buscando saber que pensaban, hasta que Shiryu preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué esperas de nosotros después que firmemos esos papeles, Saori? _

_-Sólo quiero darles la oportunidad de vivir con un propósito diferente al de ser caballeros. Ya han perdido sus años más importantes en peleas, ahora quiero que vivan una vida normal, pero si los dejo a su deriva, siento que habré sido muy mal agradecida por los servicios que me prestaron._

_-Entonces, ¿qué deseas que hagamos?- cuestinó ahora Hyoga, frunciendo el ceño._

_-Que me permitan seguir siendo parte de sus vidas, pero como Saori no como Atena. Que podamos ser una familia. No los retendré en este lugar, si es lo que piensan, pero quiero mantener el contacto con ustedes- dijo mientras observaba las reacciones de cada uno de sus caballeros._

_Ikki, que había permanecido apoyado en la pared, escuchando todo, se atrevió a agregar:_

_-Sabes perfectamente que yo nunca permanezco en un lugar, por lo que tu oferta no me es de ningún agrado._

_Saori se estremeció al escuchar al Fénix. Bien sabía que de todos ellos era el más distante y obviamente el más difícil de convencer. _

_-Bueno, les doy esta semana para que lo piensen-finalizó la pelilila resignada._

_-Por mí no es necesario- dijo Shun, sorprendiendo al resto. Yo deseo una vida normal y seré muy feliz al formar una familia con ustedes. _

_Su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos esperanzados iluminaron al resto, como si con ello les transmitiera las fuerzas que les faltaban para asumir que todos deseaban lo mismo._

_-Bueno, si lo dices así, a también me agrada la idea de que sean mis hermanos y que tengamos el mismo apellido. Por fin tendría una familia real._

_Todos miraron al Pegaso. No pensaron que él sintiera eso._

_-Por lo visto, nuestros hermanos menores son más valientes que nosotros- dijo el Dragón sonriendo. Creo que firmar esos papeles no es tan mala idea, después de todo._

_-Ustedes saben que aunque siempre me vaya a Siberia, también siempre regreso porque ustedes son mi familia ahora- agregó el Cisne, animado por lo que todos decían. _

_Había alegría en el aire, hasta que miraron hacia donde estaba Ikki que aún permanecía en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. _

_-Si esto hace feliz a Shun, entonces acepto- habló el Fénix. Pero con esto no crean que me vaya a quedar aquí._

_Al escuchar su respuesta, su hermano se acercó, lo abrazó levemente y le dijo "Gracias, nii-san" _

_Saori estaba feliz. Por fin podría pagarles a sus caballeros los años de sufrimientos. Tenía claro que desde su infancia habían sido sometidos a su destino cruel de ser Santos de Atena. Pero ahora ya no había por qué pelear. Eran tiempos de paz. Y ella haría todo lo posible porque lo disfrutaran al máximo._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Después de eso le había costado dos años recuperar los estudios, para por fin entrar en un Instituto.

Sus hermanos decidieron ayudar con la Fundación en sus lugares de origen. Así es como Shiryu, viviendo en Rozan, dirigía un orfanato junto a Shunrey en el pueblo del lugar. Recibían niños todo el tiempo, debido a las leyes de China. Fue entonces que pensó que había tomado una excelente decisión al aceptar la oferta de Saori; se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba siendo útil en este momento y eso lo llenaba de felicidad.

Hyoga, por su parte, también abrió un orfanato con ayuda de la Fundación en Siberia. Era indispensable para él ayudar a los niños que atravesaban el dolor de perder a sus padres a temprana edad. Sentía que de algún modo el dolor por la pérdida de su madre disminuía con cada niño que ayudaba.

Seiya ayudaba en el orfanato de Miho, que pasó a ser parte de la Fundación gracias a la insistencia del castaño por mantenerlo. Él prácticamente era otro niño más, jugando y corriendo con los menores, ayudando a que sus vacíos fueran llenados con la alegría de compartir.

Ikki había decidido independizarse de ese mundo. Arrendó un departamento cerca de la mansión y consiguió un trabajo. Deseaba estar cerca de su hermano, pero no era capaz de estar en un lugar que le traía tanto dolor. Por eso recibía a Shun en su hogar cuando deseaba verlo. Seguía siendo distante, el sufrimiento lo obligaba a apartarse. Pero poco a poco, lograba vivir más alegre que antes.

Repasando lo que habían sido estos tres años, Shun dirige su mirada al impecable uniforme que colgaba en la puerta del closet. Por fin podría vivir la vida como un joven de su edad. Ya con dieciséis años, entraba a primero de preparatoria. Saori, entusiasmada porque uno de sus caballeros fuera a la escuela, se había preocupado personalmente de inscribirlo en el mejor Instituto, donde él pudiera desarrollar sus habilidades.

Sonrió y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Al comenzar a vestirse, notó que el uniforme le quedaba perfecto. Saori, lo había mandado a hacer a su medida. Realmente, lo veía como su hermano menor.

Mientras, en el comedor la joven daba vueltas impaciente. Estaba preocupada por la demora de Shun. Comenzaba a pensar que quizás se había arrepentido, cuando sintió que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Se quedó embelesada al ver al joven. Realmente se veía apuesto. Sabía que Andrómeda siempre había sido lindo, pero ese uniforme le daba un toque sofisticado y su pelo largo, aunque lo había recortado hasta los hombros, lo hacía ver un poco rebelde. Era una mezcla perfecta. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que notó la cara interrogante del joven, entonces bajó la mirada, se sonrojó y le dijo:

-Perdón, es que te ves muy apuesto con el uniforme.

Shun se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario de la pelilila y se rio.

-¿Quieres avergonzarme en mi primer día de Instituto, hermana?- le dijo.

Todo este tiempo había vivido en la mansión y realmente se sentían como hermanos.

-Voy a tener que pensar en ir a ese instituto contigo. Con lo apuesto que te ves, seguro que las chicas no te dejarán tranquilo- se simuló molesta.

-¿Te vas a poner peor que Ikki, Saori?- ahora la risa del joven era mayor. No te preocupes, creo que sé cuidarme solo.

-Bueno eso es cierto. Ya debo marcharme, el desayuno está servido. Espero que no llegues atrasado tu primer día. En la tarde te espero en el orfanato, aún debes cumplir con tus obligaciones. Seiya estará impaciente esperando que le cuentes como te fue en tu primer día de joven normal.

Saori se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su caballero y este le sonrió. Salió de la mansión rumbo al orfanato.

Shun estaba terminando su desayuno, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Miró quién llamaba y alegre contestó:

-Hola Hyoga, ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Shun, eso es lo que yo iba a preguntar. Es el primer día de clases oficial de mi hermanito. ¿Estás nervioso?

-Gracias por llamar y preocuparte. Estoy bien. Un poco ansioso, pero bien.

-Se nota que estás emocionado. Bueno, espero que te vaya excelente. Pórtate bien, y no hagas suspirar a las chicas…- dijo el Cisne con risa en su voz.

-Qué cosas dices Hyoga. Yo voy a estudiar, aunque hay cosas que no puedo evitar- terminó de decir Andrómeda con un dejo de picardía.

-Jajaja, se nota que has crecido. Antes te habrías avergonzado con mi comentario. Eso es una buena señal. Estoy seguro que te irá bien entonces. Ah, ¿Saori está por ahí?

-No, acaba de salir hacia el orfanato. ¿Necesitabas algo? Yo la veré esta tarde, tengo que seguir cumpliendo mis obligaciones, como dijo ella.

-Bueno, entonces dile que necesito los papeles firmados que le envié la semana pasada. Que me los mande urgente.

-¿Hay algún problema con el orfanato?

-No, nada grave, solo cosas de rutina. Bueno, que te vaya bien, no te retraso más.

-Agradezco tu llamada, me da fuerzas saber que mis hermanos se preocupan por mí.

Se despidieron alegres de haber compartido unos minutos. Entonces, Shun tomó su bolso, salió de la mansión y, tal como imaginaba, vio la silueta de su hermano mayor apoyado en la reja.

-Nii-san, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el joven.

-¿Crees que te iba a dejar ir solo tu primer día de clases, otooto?- le respondió Ikki un tanto molesto por la pregunta de su hermano.

-Parece que hoy todos se preocupan por mí. Saori no fue al orfanato hasta que bajé a desayunar, Hyoga acaba de llamar y ahora tú estás aquí esperándome. No sé si es porque desconfían de mí o es porque realmente les importo- contestó Shun simulando un poco de molestia.

En realidad, estaba feliz. Ver que sus hermanos estaban pendientes de su inicio en la vida escolar le demostraba que lo querían y que deseaban de corazón que le fuera bien.

Caminaron hasta llegar al Instituto conversando cosas triviales. Sólo estar juntos los hacía felices. A pesar de no tener padres, se tenían el uno al otro y ahora tenían a sus nuevos hermanos. Entonces, Shun se despidió e Ikki lo observó hasta que se perdió entre la multitud de jóvenes.

Todos esos momentos, hacían perfecto este día. Pero lo que no sabía era que este día no sería el comienzo de su vida normal, como él esperaba. No, porque el destino le tenía preparada una última prueba y quizá fuera la más difícil que tuviera que pasar.

Como era la costumbre, se dirigió a su casillero para cambiar sus zapatos. Estaba mirando hacia el suelo, cuando sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Un frío rodeo su cuerpo y su corazón saltó fuerte. Su respiración se hizo agitada y sintió temor de voltear. Era una sensación conocida, pero no quería asumir que fuera así. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando olvidar esa conmoción, cuando de pronto sintió el peso de un cuerpo apoyándose en él. Abrió los ojos exaltado y se dio cuenta que era una joven que se había desmayado en su hombro. La sostuvo con delicadeza, la giró y retiro su cabello de su rostro para verificar que estuviera bien. Al verla detenidamente, se quedó prendado de su imagen. La estudiante tenía el cabello negro como la noche, largo y ondulado, lo que resaltaba su blanca piel y sus labios rojos. La sensación de frío se fue y una calidez recorrió su cuerpo. El temor dio paso a la seguridad. Estaba observándola, cuando notó que volvía en sí, entreabriendo sus ojos. Ahí quedó aún más sorprendido, sus ojos eran celeste claro, muy claros, casi transparentes. Definitivamente, nunca había visto alguien como ella.

-¿Estás mejor? Te desmallaste de pronto- le comentó Shun a la joven.

-Disculpa, suele sucederme. Gracias por tu ayuda- respondió, intentando levantarse.

-¿No sería mejor que vayas a la enfermería? Te ves un poco débil.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada. Además, no quiero faltar a la ceremonia de inicio de clases.

Cuando ambos jóvenes quedaron frente a frente, una extraña sensación de tranquilidad los embargó. Haciendo una reverencia la joven se dispuso a marcharse, cuando Andrómeda la detuvo.

-Mi nombre es Shun Kido, gusto en conocerte.

-Mi nombre es Kaori Jiro, también ha sido un gusto conocerte- respondió la chica ruborizándose un poco.

-Estoy en primer año, de hecho es la primera vez que vengo a clases- habló Shun buscando conversar más con esa intrigante joven.

-Qué casualidad, yo también estoy en primero y al igual que tú, es mi primera vez es un colegio. Sufro de amnesia, por un accidente, por eso me desmayo con facilidad y no había podido venir a clases- mencionó Kaori.

Shun notó que la joven no sonreía. Se veía triste, aquello que le contaba le causaba dolor, pero su tristeza era más profunda. Realmente, estaba extrañado de estar conversando con ella con tanta facilidad, había pensado que se le iba a hacer más difícil entablar amistad con los jóvenes normales.

Lo que no sabía era que ese encuentro era obra del destino y que las consecuencias de este acto no serían las más agradables. Al contrario, le traerían dolor y lo harían tomar decisiones que nunca pensó afrontar.

Sin embargo, por ahora, solo era el encuentro de dos jóvenes que empezaban el Instituto. Así es como partieron juntos a la ceremonia.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Hola, aquí está el primer capítulo de mi historia. Espero que les agrade, intenté mantener las personalidades de los personajes lo mejor que pude, ojalá lo haya logrado. Para ser mi primer fic me arriesgué con un personaje inventado, era necesario para llevar a cabo el desenlace de la historia. Si no es mucho pedir, podrían dejarme un rewiew, para saber qué les pareció y qué debo mejorar… ;D Nos vemos pronto, **Selitte.**


	2. Recuerdos y sueños reveladores

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**¿La venganza o el amor?**_

_**Capítulo 2 Recuerdos y sueños reveladores**_

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Shun comenzó el Instituto y todo le ha resultado magnífico. Le fue muy fácil habituarse a su curso. Era natural, su personalidad siempre fue atrayente, tanto para chicas como para chicos. Ellos lo veían como un líder, siempre tenía ideas grandiosas para trabajar en equipo y ellas lo veían con devoción. Todas peleaban por hablarle, aunque fuera un poco y ver su sonrisa de vuelta. Saori había tenido razón, las chicas no lo dejaban tranquilo. Pero eso no le molestaba. Lo que le molestaba era que Kaori siempre permanecía ausente, distante, solitaria y triste. Llevaba todo este mes observándola y notó que no hablaba con el resto, aunque era muy atenta en cumplir con sus obligaciones. Extrañamente no llamaba la atención de nadie más, a pesar de su hermosura; porque eso lo tenía claro, la encontraba hermosa.

Comenzaba otro día y ya se sabía la rutina de memoria: Saori lo estaba esperando para desayunar y verificar cómo le estaba yendo, Hyoga llamaba siempre a la misma hora, para molestarlo por lo de las chicas acosadoras y su hermano lo esperaba en la entrada de la mansión para acompañarlo hasta el Instituto. Después de clases, iba al orfanato donde trabajaba Seiya, a cumplir con su parte. Ahí, el castaño se sentaba a escuchar cómo era estar en clases, aún no entendía porque había tomado ese camino. Unas horas más tarde llamaba Shiryu para comprobar que había llegado bien y hacerle unas consultas. Finalmente, llegaba exhausto a la mansión para sentarse a hacer sus tareas.

Todos los días eran más o menos parecidos, siempre sentía que todos estaban pendientes de él, como esperando que algo malo ocurriera. Esperaba equivocarse, porque aún no olvidaba la extraña sensación del primer día de clases, esa sensación de tener a Hades cerca suyo.

Aunque habían pasado tres años y todos se habían encargado de hacerlo sentir seguro y aceptado a pesar de haber sido el cuerpo del dios del inframundo, a él todavía le atormentaba que volviera a vengarse de algún modo o algo peor, que lo utilizara para ello.

Saori lo miraba extrañada. Hace tiempo que no veía esa confusión en el rostro de Andrómeda.

-¿Sucede algo, Shun? ¿Acaso no hiciste tu tarea?- le habló más para verificar que estuviera bien que por reprocharlo.

-No pasa nada, Saori. Como crees que no he realizado mis labores, sabes que soy muy responsable-le respondió fingiéndose molesto para que se quedara tranquila.

-Es que te veo muy serio y silencioso, eso no es muy común en ti que siempre estás contándome cómo te va.

-Perdón, debe ser porque hoy tengo un examen un poco complicado- mintió para no preocuparla más.

-Bueno, espero que sea verdad. Ya tengo que ir a trabajar. Cuídate mucho.

Así, partió Saori, dejándolo solo. Extrañamente ese día Hyoga no llamó, y su hermano no lo estaba esperando. Pensó que ya habiendo pasado el primer mes, empezarían a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y le darían su espacio al fin.

Pero al llegar al Instituto, volvió a sentir ese escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, el dolor en el corazón y el repentino terror. Esta vez ya se había preparado mentalmente para hacerle frente, por lo que volteo rápidamente para ver quién le provocaba esa sensación. Sin embargo, no había nadie. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, "debe ser mi imaginación" pensó. Pero, de pronto se sintió observado. Ahí estaba Kaori mirándolo con cara confundida. Él levantó la mano para saludarla con una sonrisa y ella le respondió una reverencia, ocultando un poco el rubor de sus mejillas.

…..

Kaori, había sufrido un accidente donde había perdido a sus padres hacía dos años. Esto le provocó una amnesia que le impedía recordar quién era. Su familia era acomodada, por lo que sus sirvientes se habían encargado de ella y durante esos dos años se habían dedicado a que se reincorporara lo más pronto a una vida normal. Por eso su rostro siempre lucía triste. Pero ahora su aflicción era más que eso.

_El día que volvió de la Ceremonia Inaugural del Instituto, mientras dormía, alguien la despertó. Sentía que la llamaban suavemente… Hija… Se despertó asustada, su respiración era agitada y sintió un frío que le rodeaba el cuerpo. De pronto, la vio. Era una mujer muy parecida a ella, el pelo largo y negro, la piel pálida y los labios rojos, lo diferente eran los ojos. Eran rojos como la sangre. Tuvo miedo y aunque quiso gritar, su voz no salió. _

_-Melinoe, mi querida Melinoe. Al fin te encuentro- dijo la mujer acercándose a su rostro. Te ves tan hermosa como siempre, hija, tan parecida a tu padre._

_¿Hija? ¿Quién era ella? No se parecía en nada a la que le habían mostrado en fotos que era su madre. Y ese nombre tan extraño, ¿qué significaba?_

_-Te veo confundida querida hija. Supe que habías sufrido un accidente, perdón pero el destino no puedo cambiarlo. Pero ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, ahora yo misma voy a cuidar de tí. _

_-¿Cuidar de mí? ¿Quién es usted?- por fin pudo preguntar la joven._

_-Tu madre, Perséfone. Debido el accidente que tuviste, tus recuerdos humanos se borraron y retrasaron tus recuerdos pasados también. Pero no te preocupes poco a poco los recuperarás y entonces podrás llevar a cabo tu misión. _

_-¿Mi misión?_

_-Sí, vengar a tu padre, mi querida Melinoe- susurró la mujer antes de desparecer._

Después de ese día ella no había vuelto a aparecer. Estaba muy confundida, pero llegó a pensar que solo había sido un sueño. Recordaba eso, cuando sintió que alguien estaba a su lado. Era Shun, quien la miraba fijamente, sus verdes ojos la perturbaban, eran tan transparentes que sentía que se perdía en ellos. Se había quedado ahí, hipnotizada, cuando la voz de su compañero la despertó.

-¿Sucede algo Kaori? ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo de la presencia de ese joven que la alteraba. Iba con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón latía acelerado. Nunca había sentido eso. Aunque ella era distante con todos, Shun siempre la buscaba para hablarle o solamente para saludarla, pero, a pesar de su amabilidad, su presencia la inquietaba.

Por su parte, Shun no lograba dejar de pensar en la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Estaba tratando de descifrar que estaba sucediendo, cuando vio como Kaori se desvanecía. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Sintió algo muy fuerte cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, como un choque eléctrico cruzando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Todos lo miraban extrañados. Sólo atinó a levantarse con la chica en brazos y llevarla a la enfermería.

…..

Shun recostó a la joven en la camilla y se sentó en la silla al costado. Su mirada se quedó perdida en el vaivén de las cortinas que eran suavemente impelidas por el viento que entraba por la ventana. Recordaba esa sensación de escalofrío, sabía que no era parte de su imaginación, realmente algo le estaba ocurriendo y temía aceptar que de nuevo iba a tener que enfrentar a Hades. Pero, por más que le daba vueltas, no podía descubrirlo.

De pronto, notó que Kaori recobraba el conocimiento y lo miraba con sus claros ojos un tanto confundida.

-Estamos en la enfermería, te desmayaste de nuevo y tuve que traerte porque no reaccionabas- le explicó.

Ella intentó sentarse, pero en ese momento un terrible dolor de cabeza la inmovilizó. Se llevó las manos a las sienes para tratar de contener el malestar, pero fue inútil. Comenzó a sentir mucho frío y miedo. Su respiración se hizo agitada y una punzada le atravesaba el pecho. En eso, imágenes abultadas se revelaron en su cabeza. Eran confusas y borrosas. Repentinamente, se vio caminando hacia un templo. Todo era oscuro, sombrío, gélido y solitario. Subió unas escaleras, vio un trono, un hombre sentado en él y entonces la vio a ella, esa mujer que la había visitado. Esta se le acercó y la abrazó. Era un abrazo frío. El temor le recorrió el cuerpo y comenzó a temblar.

Shun se había acercado al verla tan adolorida. Temía tocarla, ya que podía reaccionar mal, pero al ver que empeoraba la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a preguntarle que le pasaba. Unas enormes lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, aunque sus ojos parecían idos. Todo esto le parecía muy extraño a Andrómeda, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

-No… no, por favor… - empezó a decir Kaori.

-Tranquila. Dime que te sucede para poder ayudarte- el chico comenzó a inquietarse.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Suéltame!- gritó, totalmente fuera de sí.

Shun se dio cuenta que esas palabras no eran dirigidas a él por lo que se atrevió a estrecharla entre sus brazos con suavidad, intentando calmarla.

-Kaori, despierta, es una pesadilla. Intenta calmarte. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Poco a poco la joven comenzó a sentir una serenidad que la inundaba. El dolor fue desapareciendo y el frío dio paso a una calidez reconfortante. Las imágenes fueron borrándose, mientras un dulce olor a vainilla la calmaba. Se sentía tan bien acunada en esos brazos que la sostenían con total delicadeza, cuando de pronto recordó que él único que podía estar abrazándola en ese momento era Shun. Entonces, el rubor corrió rápido a sus mejillas y su estómago se llenó de mariposas. Se incorporó lo más delicadamente que pudo y sin mirarlo a los ojos dijo:

-Gracias por ayudarme, ¿pero qué fue lo que me paso? No recuerdo casi nada.

-Te desmayaste hace un rato, te traje a la enfermería y cuando despertaste tuviste una especie de crisis nerviosa. ¿Eso también suele pasarte?- le habló suavemente el chico.

-No, nunca me había pasado, es extraño. Recuerdo que vi una mujer que me causó mucho temor…-dudó en continuar.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó intrigado Shun.

Prefirió no decirle. Quizás él pensaría que estaba loca.

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que me daba mucho miedo su presencia.

-Sería bueno que hablaras con la maestra para que te deje ir a casa. En este momento debes descansar. Voy a buscarla.

No quería quedarse sola, temía que esas imágenes volvieran o peor aún, que esa mujer se presentara de improviso. Pero había decidido no contarle nada a su compañero, por lo que tuvo que hacerse la valiente y asintió con su cabeza.

…..

El celular de Shun comenzó a sonar repentinamente. Miró quién estaba llamando y le sorprendió ver ese nombre a esa hora, que se suponía estaba en clases.

-¿Hyoga?

-Sí, ¿quién más te llamaría desde mi número?

-Es que la hora a la que estás llamando. ¿Pasó algo?

-Nada, estuve muy ocupado esta mañana por eso no pude llamarte como siempre. Pero, ¿dónde estás? Se escucha mucho ruido para que estés en el Instituto. ¿Acaso te escapaste?- prácticamente le gritó el rubio por el auricular.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? La maestra me pidió que acompañara a alguien a su casa. Es que se desmayó y no se sentía muy bien- contestó el joven un poco avergonzado.

-Ah, ¿es ella? ¿La chica triste del cabello negro de la que siempre terminas hablando?- le preguntó expectante Hyoga.

-Sí- se limitó a contestar Shun, totalmente sonrojado- pero, prefiero no hablar de eso en este momento- recalcó con fuerza para que el interrogatorio quedara hasta ahí.

-Bueno, pero después me cuentas todo- casi susurró el cisne como siendo cómplice de un secreto.

-Está bien, pero no creas que hay mucho que contar- contestó un tanto molesto.

Desde que les contó a sus hermanos lo que le había pasado el primer día de clases con Kaori no dejaban de molestarlo y es que era verdad que siempre terminaba hablando algo de ella. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a las burlas de los otros chicos, por lo que ya no le daba importancia. Pero en este momento todo era distinto. La estaba acompañando a casa y lo más seguro es que cuando llegara al orfanato, ya todos sabrían gracias a Hyoga. ¿Cómo podía ser tanta la coincidencia de que justo ese día llamara a esa hora? Parecía que todo se había confabulado en su contra. Su mente divagaba en esos momentos cuando escuchó una suave voz:

-¿Sucedió algo malo? Es que te vez disgustado- Kaori era quién lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, no. Era mi hermano que se preocupó porque no estaba en la escuela. Pero ya le expliqué.

-Espero que no tengas problemas por mi causa. No era necesario que perdieras las clases por mí, pero la maestra insistió tanto. Disculpa- mencionó la chica apenada.

-No, no te preocupes. Me encargaré personalmente de que llegues sana y salva a tu casa- dijo chistosamente, haciendo un gesto más propio de Seiya que de él, para intentar distender el ambiente.

Y entonces, sucedió. Kaori sonrió. Una pequeña risita, seguida de una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Si había pensado que era hermosa con la tristeza que la acompañaba siempre, verla sonreír era un regalo que no tenía precio. Su rostro se iluminaba radiantemente con esos labios rojos curvados hacia arriba. Incluso su rostro siempre pálido estaba levemente sonrojado, dándole un aspecto inocente, puro. Gracias a esa sonrisa, olvidó todo lo que lo traía abrumado. Y continuaron con su camino.

Shun se propuso conocer mejor a esa chica que lo aliviaba con una sonrisa y ella decidió descubrir quién era ese joven que la hacía sentir cada día más viva. Conversaron de muchas cosas hasta que por fin habían llegado a su destino. Se despidieron con una leve reverencia seguida de una sonrisa sincera. Shun siguió su camino y ella lo miró hasta que se perdió en la esquina.

….

-Estás enamorado- le decía Seiya revolviéndole el cabello.

-¿Estás loco? No la conozco lo suficiente como para decir eso.

-Es que no te diste cuenta que fue amor a primera vista- bromeo Hyoga a través del celular.

-Déjenlo tranquilo- agregó Shiryu que participaba de esa plática por el mismo teléfono- no lo confundan más.

-Yo no estoy confundido. ¿Por qué insisten en molestarme?- Shun ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No te estamos molestando. Te estamos ayudando a reconocer tus sentimientos- agregó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No tienen nada más importante que hacer? ¿Acaso no estábamos en esta llamada grupal para trabajar?- les reprochó Andrómeda.

-Es cierto- repuso el Dragón- continuemos nuestro trabajo, nuestro hermanito nos contará sus sentimientos cuando los reconozca.

-Shiryu, ¿tú también?- Shun no podía creerlo.

Todos se empeñaban en insistir que estaba enamorado. Pero el amor era una palabra muy grande y él pensaba que para tener ese sentimiento se debía conocer profundamente a la otra persona. Reconocía que ella lo hacía sentir bien. La encontraba hermosa. Podía decir que le gustaba, pero amarla era otra cosa.

-Ya basta. Dejen tranquilo a Shun- intervino Saori- necesitamos terminar este trabajo hoy.

Así continuaron detallando todo lo que necesitaban dejar listo antes de partir al Santuario.

Saori había determinado que, a pesar del tiempo de paz y de la libertad que ahora tenían para vivir normalmente, al menos dos veces al año debían regresar al Santuario. Era una semana en la que todos se reunían para entrenar y meditar. No debían perder sus raíces, debían mantenerse alerta y preparados, no sabían si algún día volverían a pelear, aunque era lo último que deseaban. Todos aceptaron gustosos la propuesta, de esa forma todos podrían verse y compartir. Quedaba un mes para ese reencuentro. Por eso, estaban ultimando los detalles, para que cada orfanato siguiera funcionando en su ausencia. Así era todos los años.

….

Shun estaba profundamente dormido, cuando comenzó a agitarse en la cama. En el sueño se veía nuevamente en ese lugar que quería olvidar con todas sus fuerzas, Guidecca. Subía lentamente las escaleras, aunque su deseo era salir corriendo de allí. Notó que iba con su armadura, las cadenas colgaban de sus manos, cuando se tensaron ante la presencia de alguien.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó inquieto.

De pronto, una figura salió detrás de un pilar. Era una mujer. Vestía completamente de negro con una larga túnica que le daba el aspecto de flotar en el aire. Su pelo era mitad negro y mitad blanco. Pero no pudo ver su rostro. Con terror vio que de su espalda se desplegaba dos enormes alas negras y en su mano derecha traía la espada de Hades.

-Soy Melinoe y ahora voy a vengar la muerte de mi padre, Andrómeda…

No pudo moverse. No pudo hablar. En un segundo la espada le atravesaba el pecho y la sangre salía a borbotones. Cayó de rodillas y gritó ¡NOOOO!

Su grito despertó a Saori quien cautelosa entró a su habitación. Ahí vio como Shun se agarraba el pecho, respirando entrecortadamente y las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos perdidos.

-Shun ¿qué sucede? Cálmate. Debe haber sido una pesadilla- lo abrazaba para tranquilizarlo.

Encendió suavemente su cosmos para mostrarle a su caballero la salida. Poco a poco, el joven fue despertando, pero la pesadilla había sido tan real que aún se miraba el pecho y sentía la herida que le quemaba la piel.

Miró a Saori confundido. Ella supo que eso no era normal y le pidió inmediatamente que le explicara qué había soñado. Él tenía temor de contarle. Aun así le relató todo lo que había visto.

-Todavía tienes miedo, Shun. Aun no superas lo que ocurrió. Deberías saber que nada malo va a pasar- la decía mientra le acariciaba el cabello para darle seguridad.

-Gracias Saori, si no me hubieses ayudado no sé qué me habría pasado- dijo- ya puedes ir a descansar, no te preocupes más.

-Está bien. Pero cualquier cosa puedes llamarme- mencionó Saori mientras se retiraba.

….

Esa noche dos jóvenes no podían conciliar el sueño. Ella no deseaba dormir, temía volver a ver esa mujer que parecía la muerte. Él no quería volver a esa pesadilla. Así los recibió la mañana mirando cada cual a través de su ventana, rogando que esas imágenes se borraran pronto de sus corazones.

_**Nota de la autora:**_ Aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia.

*Melinoe: en la mitología griega, hija de Hades y Perséfone. Era la luz y la oscuridad, por eso su cuerpo era mitad blanco y mitad negro.

* Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron. En este capítulo se explica por qué el aspecto de Kaori, espero que sea suficiente. :D Lo del nombre, ni siquiera lo noté, jajaja, pero ya está, ya no puedo cambiarlo. :P

Espero sus comentarios,** Selitte** ;)


	3. Visita al Santuario

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**¿La venganza o el amor?**_

_**Capítulo 2 Visita al Santuario**_

Todos estaban emocionados, por fin podrían verse después de seis meses. Vivían tan distantes unos de otros, pero sus corazones siempre anhelaban reencontrarse, eran hermanos y la sangre llama.

Es así como que en un aeropuerto de China, Shunrei calmaba la ansiedad de su novio, que daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Ya, Shiryu, tranquilízate, pronto nos subiremos al avión- dijo acercándose un poco.

-Si lo sé… es que estoy emocionado, por fin les contaré de nuestro compromiso a mis hermanos y a Saori. Tú sabes lo importante que es para mí contar con su aprobación- decía nervioso el dragón.

-¿Acaso crees que para ellos va a ser una sorpresa? Ellos ya deben imaginarlo desde hace mucho- reía tímidamente la chinita.

-¿Tú crees? Aun así, ahora es diferente, porque les hablaremos de la fecha de nuestro matrimonio- agregaba mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Es verdad. Pero no deberías preocuparte, ellos siempre te han apoyado en todo, más cuando tus decisiones te hacen feliz- dijo Shunrei cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba la caricia que le daba su novio.

….

Mientras tanto en Siberia, Hyoga corría rápidamente arrastrando una maleta con ruedas en su mano izquierda y con la derecha sujetaba tiernamente la mano de una joven.

-No te vayas a soltar, podemos perdernos en este lugar tan grande- dijo el cisne, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Hyoga, no creo que sea correcto que te acompañe, al menos debiste avisarme lo que planeabas- mientras decía esto la joven se detuvo repentinamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Erii? Si no te dije que quería que me acompañaras es porque sabía que me dirías que no, pero ya estamos aquí y quiero que disfrutes el viaje conmigo- le hablaba el rubio, tratando de persuadirla.

-Tú sabes que me gusta mucho estar contigo, pero qué pensarán los demás. Además, debía quedarme a administrar el orfanato en tu ausencia. Esto no está bien- terminó de decir la rubia mientras se zafaba de la mano de su novio.

-Ya deja de pensar tanto, solo es una semana. Lo único que quiero es que conozcas mejor a mis hermanos.

Erii lo miró aun dudosa, pero sabía que no podría ganarle a Hyoga. Siempre conseguía convencerla.

-Está bien, pero no traigo nada de ropa.

-No te preocupes, yo te traje.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Ah, bueno, eso no importa ahora. Ese es nuestro vuelo. Después te cuento- finalizó el rubio guiñándole un ojo que hizo que la chica se ruborizara.

….

Un joven de verdes cabellos corre veloz por las calles. Tiene muy poco tiempo para llegar a su destino. Sabe que si no lo logra, habrá tres personas dispuestas a golpearlo. Pero no podía marcharse sin despedirse y sin entregar eso tan importante que lleva en sus manos.

Por fin, después de cruzar varias esquinas, se detiene frente a ese enorme portón. Toca el intercomunicador y espera impaciente. Trata de calmar su respiración que se ha agitado por la carrera y también por la emoción. Cuando responden dice:

-Soy Shun Kido y busco a la Srta. Kaori. ¿Se encontrará en casa?

-Sí, espere un momento- le contestan.

Realmente está ansioso. No solo es el viaje, sino que también está ese asunto pendiente que tiene que solucionar ahora. No puede irse sin dejar todo aclarado. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando suena el portón automático que se abre. Espera un momento y ahí aparece Kaori en ropa informal. Se quedan mirando unos segundos fijamente; es que en este mes han compartido bastante, pero siempre en el ámbito escolar y de uniforme. Verse vestidos de manera casual cambia un poco las cosas.

Shun observa como Kaori lleva el cabello trenzado y le cae por el hombro derecho hacia adelante. Lleva una ajustada blusa blanca sin mangas, unos jeans negros y unas delicadas sandalias. Siente que le falta un poco el oxígeno y no puede evitar sonrojarse, aunque pasó desapercibido debido al calor de la carrera que había hecho para llegar ahí.

-Debes haber corrido mucho hasta aquí…- le dice la chica.

-Sí, disculpa, debo estar impresentable- se pasó la mano por su pelo para ordenarlo un poco.

Kaori rio por lo bajo. En realidad, a sus ojos estaba perfecto. Shun, vestía una camisa negra con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, un pantalón azul rey y unas zapatillas con caña negras. Pero lo que más lo hacía ver hermoso, era su cabello alborotado al viento, el brillo en sus ojos verdes y sus mejillas sonrojadas. No podía desviar la mirada de esa hipnotizante imagen.

-¿Acaso no deberías estar en el aeropuerto ya?- preguntó al fin preocupada.

-Ah, sí, pero no podía irme sin despedirme y entregarte esto- Shun extendió sus manos y le entregó un libro- Tenía que entregártelo antes de viajar, es muy importante que te aprendas el papel de la obra durante esta semana. Lamento no poder ensayar contigo, pero sabes que no puedo dejar de hacer este viaje.

-No tenías que preocuparte por eso, yo podía conseguir el libro. Pero, muchas gracias por venir a despedirte- dijo Kaori, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente.

-Es cierto, pero este tiene las escenas que vamos a representar marcadas. Cuando vuelva, solo tendremos una semana para ensayar juntos, por lo que es importante aprendernos el papel estos días.

-¿Sabes de qué se trata la obra, Shun?

-Sé que es de un amor trágico, pero nunca la he leído. ¿Por qué?

-Ah, es que yo sí la leí- dijo sonrojándose aún más- Pero, ahora eso no importa. Tenemos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que todo salga bien.

Shun sonrió. Le bastaba con haberla visto. Pero no podía dejar de estar nervioso ante lo que iban a tener que hacer volviendo de Grecia.

….

_Como era la costumbre, debían celebrar el Festival escolar y era obligación de cada curso encargarse de un tema a elección. Aprovechando que contaban con la presencia de Shun, sus compañeros decidieron hacer una obra de teatro._

_-Si Shun es el protagonista, vendrán todas las chicas del Instituto y no solo ellas, sino que también las maestras- dijo Toshiro el representante de la clase._

_-Sí, todos pensamos lo mismo. Tiene que ser una obra romántica, ya que nuestro principal objetivo son las mujeres- agregó el representante de eventos._

_-Podría ser "Romeo y Julieta"- sugirió una chica._

_-Excelente elección. Shun serás Romeo, ahora buscaremos quién será Julieta. Esto será difícil, no por falta de candidatas sino porque todas querrán el papel._

_Shun miraba como decidían todo sin siquiera preguntarle. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a seguirle la corriente al representante del curso. No le gustaba discutir en vano. Además, sería para él una experiencia nueva. Pero cuando dijeron "obra romántica", "Romeo y Julieta" y "quién será Julieta", empezó a dudar si era buena idea. _

_De pronto un gran bullicio lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Todas las chicas estaban sobre Toshiro exigiendo ser Julieta. Le pareció muy chistoso ver acorralado así a su compañero que difícilmente se intimidaba con algo. Pero, también notó como Kaori se mantenía al margen de toda esa situación. Le hubiese gustado que ella participara, pero era casi imposible pedirle algo así. Fue entonces, que algo impensable sucedió._

_El representante al verse agobiado por tantas chicas vio que Kaori era la única que mantenía la compostura._

_-Tú… tú serás Julieta- dijo apuntándola con el dedo._

_Todas voltearon a ver quién era la chica elegida y la aludida giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a quien se dirigía. Cuando se dio cuenta que era ella, se le subieron los colores al rostro y negó con la cabeza. Era demasiado tímida para algo así._

_-Tienes que ser tú. Eres la única que mantiene la compostura al lado de Shun. Las otras chicas solo provocarían un desastre- exageraba el chico para convencerla._

_Por su parte, Kaori quería cavar un agujero en el suelo y esconderse ahí hasta que toda esa locura acabara. No tenía las agallas para conversar con sus compañeros, menos para actuar delante de toda la escuela. Escuchaba como las otras chicas seguían gritando y peleando por el papel, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su costado. _

_-¿Podrías pensarlo al menos?- Shun la sacaba de sus pensamientos- Preferiría que tú fueras mi compañera en la obra, ya que hemos compartido bastante estas semanas. Además, las otras chicas me dan un poco de miedo- agregó casi susurrándole al oído, lo que hizo que la chica se pusiera aún más nerviosa. Cuando tuvo el valor de mirarlo, él estaba sonriéndole. Era tan sincera su sonrisa que ya no tuvo el valor de negarse._

_-Está bien, lo intentaré-aceptó sin dejar de mirarlo, porque si lo hacía perdería el valor._

_-Gracias por salvarme- le dijo feliz- Toshiro, Kaori ha aceptado hacer el papel._

_Todas las demás chicas la miraron con odio. En cambio, los chicos sintieron alivio._

….

En el aeropuerto, Ikki, Seiya y Saori miraban impacientes el reloj. Solo quedaban diez minutos para abordar el avión y Shun aún no llegaba. Estaban por llamarlo, cuando llegó corriendo con la maleta cruzada por la espalda.

-Menos mal que llegaste, estuvimos a punto de llamarte, otooto- lo reta Ikki.

-Disculpen. Es que tenía algo muy importante que hacer- Shun se detiene y posa sus manos en las rodillas tratando de calmar se respiración.

-Sí, despedirte de tu novia- le dijo el castaño enterrándole un dedo en las costillas.

-No hagas eso, Seiya, y yo no tengo novia- decía Shun mientras se alejaba de su amigo un tanto molesto.

-Tendremos una conversación muy seria tú y yo, otooto- apuntaba el Fénix con el ceño fruncido.

-Hasta cuando voy a decirles que Kaori solo es mi amiga. Además, ya estoy bastante grandecito nii-san para que me sigas viendo como un niño- Shun ya estaba disgustado por el acoso.

-Chicos, ya llamaron para que abordemos el avión. Cuando lleguemos tendrán tiempo para discutir todo lo que quieran- les indicó Saori.

….

Así, tres grupos de personas llegaron a la entrada del Santuario.

Hyoga y Erii fueron los primeros en llegar, por lo que dejaron su maleta a un costado de las escaleras que conducían a la casa de Aries. Estaban caminando y mirando el lugar, cuando sintieron que los saludaban a la distancia. Eran Shiryu y Shunrei. Para las chicas fue emocionante verlos abrazarse con fuerza y darse pequeños golpes en la espalda.

-Tanto tiempo, hermano. Ya extrañaba verte- decía el Dragón mientras sostenía de los hombros al cisne.

-Yo también te extrañé. Ya era necesario este viaje- agregaba Hyoga.

Cuando se soltaron, y como si se hubieran sincronizado para arribar todos juntos, llegaban Saori, Seiya, Ikki y Shun. Los saludos, abrazos y risas no se hicieron esperar. Aunque Saori se quedó viendo que sus caballeros no habían venido solos. El primero en hablar fue Shiryu.

-Saori, disculpa por no avisarte que vendría acompañado, pero tenía que hablar algo con todos ustedes y eso implica a Shunrei. Por eso vino conmigo.

-No te preocupes, Shiryu. Yo les habilitaré una pieza junto a la mía. Esta semana, es para que se concentren en sus labores como caballeros y mediten lo más posible, lejos de todas las distracciones diarias. Pero a mí no me hace mal la compañía de estas lindas señoritas- dijo la joven mirando a ambas.

-Yo también me disculpo, Saori. Traje a Erii a la fuerza para que pudieran conocerla mejor- Hyoga se sacudía el pelo mientras hablaba.

-Bueno, como todos saben, esta es una semana muy especial. Es tiempo de entrenamiento físico, mental y emocional. Aquí en este lugar, yo dejo de ser Saori y vuelvo a ser Atena y ustedes dejan de ser jóvenes comunes y corrientes y regresan a ser Caballeros. Como ya es costumbre, cada uno se quedará a alojar en la casa que le corresponde y las invitadas se quedarán junto a mí en el Templo del Patriarca.

Dicho esto, todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, para iniciar su visita al Santuario.

….

El primero en detenerse fue Ikki.

-Bueno, aquí me quedo yo. Nos vemos al almuerzo. Y no te olvides Shun que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- finalizó el Fénix apuntando a su hermano.

El aludido primero rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y luego lo miró para decir:

-Ya te dije que no es necesario hablar de eso, pero si quieres que conversemos de hermano a hermano te estaré esperando en la casa de Virgo- y continuó su camino. No le molestaba hablar con Ikki, lo que le irritaba es que le creyera todo a los demás antes que a él. Era como si no confiara en él, como si siguiera viéndolo como un niño de seis años. Eso sí le disgustaba.

Así cada uno quedó en su casa dorada. Shun en Virgo, Shiryu en Libra, Seiya en Sagitario e Hyoga en Acuario. Saori continuó su camino hasta el Templo del Patriarca junto a Shunrei y Erii. Ahí la esperaban los caballeros que nunca abandonaban el Santuario, las amazonas Marín y Sheena y los otros cinco jóvenes de bronce.

-Atena, la estábamos esperando- la recibe la amazona del Águila.

-Muchas gracias, Marín y a todos ustedes por su lealtad. Siempre nos sentimos muy a gusto en este lugar gracias a su compañía- habló Saori dirigiéndoles una amable sonrisa.

….

Shun acomodaba sus cosas cuando sintió los pasos de su hermano dirigiéndose hacia él.

-No te demoraste mucho en venir, nii-san. Sólo tengo agua que traía del viaje para ofrecerte, si no te molesta.

-No hace falta, en realidad te extrañaba, otooto. Este último mes has estado tan ocupado que no hemos hablado más que lo necesario. Es verdad que quería conversar contigo- se atrevía a decir Ikki. Solo ante su hermano se mostraba más sincero.

-Entonces, ¿no desconfías de mí?

-Cómo hacerlo, Shun. Sé que puedo confiar en ti y en tus decisiones- decía el Fénix revolviéndole el cabello.

Shun se sintió como un niño de nuevo. No podía evitarlo, ya que su hermano mayor siempre había cuidado de él.

-¿Puedo confiarte algo, nii-san? Es algo que no he podido conversar con nadie, pero estando en este lugar, creo que necesito contarlo- a Shun le cambió el semblante al pronunciar estas palabras.

-¿Qué tienes, otooto?- Ikki se sintió perturbado ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Es que últimamente he sentido algo muy extraño, algo que me provoca un escalofrío y me inunda el temor. Se siente como…- el joven dudó si continuar.

-¿Cómo Hades?- terminó diciendo el mayor.

Shun levantó la mirada y con esa pureza que lo caracterizaba le confirmó a su hermano lo que intuía.

-Ha sido muy extraño. Solo ha pasado en dos ocasiones. Lo peor fue una pesadilla que tuve…- volvió a dudar.

-Cuéntame Shun. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- lo animó Ikki.

-En mi sueño estaba en el inframundo de nuevo. Ahí me encontré con una mujer que… que… - la sensación de estar herido de nuevo la sintió como si fuera real.

-¿Qué te pasa, otooto?- dijo preocupado.

-Nada, es que fue tan real que aún recuerdo el dolor. Es que esa mujer tenía la espada de Hades en su mano y con ella me…

-¿Te hirió?

-Sí. Saori llegó en ese momento y gracias a ella pude despertar. Ella me dijo que era el temor a Hades el que no me dejaba tranquilo. Pero, yo siento que es algo más… no sé por qué, pero presiento que algo va a ocurrir. No puedo decirle esto a los demás todavía, sería alarmarlos por algo que todavía no sabemos si va a suceder. Por eso te lo cuento a ti, sé que puedo confiar en tu discreción, nii-san.

-Quédate tranquilo Shun, que de mi boca no saldrá una sola palabra.

-Gracias, Ikki.

….

Shiryu se levantaba de su silla y chocaba su tenedor contra el vaso que tenía en la mano.

-Disculpen, pero necesitaba llamar su atención. Como ya mencioné, el que viniera junto a Shunrei se debe a un anuncio que tenemos que hacer- dijo esto mirando a los presentes y luego a se quedó viendo fijamente a su novia, quien asintió con su cabeza para que continuara- Dentro de un año nos casaremos y nos gustaría contar con su presencia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un segundo. Pero después que pasó la impresión todos comenzaron a felicitarlos.

-Te habías tardado ya- bromeaba Seiya.

-Yo creo que aún están muy jóvenes, pero ustedes saben qué es lo hacen. Felicidades a los dos- daba su impresión Hyoga.

Ikki sin decir nada se acercó y le dio un golpecito en la espalda. Era su forma de apoyarlo.

Shun también lo felicitó, pero luego se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo sería amar tan intensamente como para querer estar para siempre con esa persona? ¿Algún día tendría ese sentimiento también? Una imagen vino a su mente, Kaori sonriéndole. Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar lo que estaba pensando, cuando Seiya le comenzó a revolver el cabello.

-¿Pensando en tu novia, Shun?- todos lo quedaron mirando con cara interrogante.

-Cuantas veces voy a tener que decirte que no es mi novia, Seiya – se preguntaba mentalmente como había adivinado que pensaba en Kaori, maldiciendo la intuición del Pegaso.

-Así que han avanzado las cosas desde la última vez que hablamos- ahora Hyoga se unía a la conversación.

-No ha pasado nada nuevo que contar- Shun se cruzaba de brazos en una actitud infantil por defenderse de las palabras de sus hermanos.

-Seiya nos contó que casi pierden el avión por tu culpa- seguía echándole leña al fuego el cisne.

-Eso no es cierto, yo llegué a la hora correcta- Shun seguía defendiéndose como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-Basta chicos, sigamos disfrutando del almuerzo- Saori interrumpía la conversación de sus caballeros.

-Siempre lo salvas, Saori. Así nunca vamos a poder sacarle la verdad- Seiya se sentaba graciosamente enojado en su puesto.

….

Shun se recostó agotado en su cama. Entonces recordó el libro que tenía que leer. Lo tomó y recostado comenzó a hojearlo. Toshiro, había marcado ciertas escenas que tendrían que representar. La obra completa era muy larga y solo tenían 30 minutos, por lo que eligieron las partes más importantes.

Comenzó a leer, al principio parecía un relato interesante. Pero luego su cara se fue poniendo cada vez más roja al ir avanzando la lectura. ¿Cómo se atrevió a aceptar interpretar un papel tan romántico como ese? En las escenas marcadas al menos contó cuatro besos entre los protagonistas y nunca, pero nunca pensó que tendría que actuar algo así. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación inquieto. Buscaría una solución, no tenía el valor de hacer algo como eso. Entonces recordó que Kaori le había preguntado si había leído el libro. Claro, ella sabía de qué se trataba. ¿Acaso a ella no le importaban esas escenas? Ahora estaba más confundido. Dejó el libro y decidió que lo mejor era esperar a volver para preocuparse de eso, ahora tenía la misión de entrenar.

….

Kaori al quedarse sin la compañía de Shun volvió a ser tan ausente como antes. Eso le provocaba soledad y cierta angustia que no podía descifrar. Entonces, aprovechando los sentimientos negativos de la chica, Perséfone volvió a presentarse. La joven sentía que el aire le faltaba ante aquella presencia, realmente esa mujer parecía la muerte.

-Mi querida Melinoe. Disculpa no haber venido antes, pero necesitaba que estuvieras sola.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? Yo no la conozco, usted no es mi madre- reclamaba y exigía saber Kaori.

-¿Aún no tienes tus recuerdos? Algo debe estar impidiendo que vuelvan. Debes sufrir y estar sola para que ellos lleguen. Por eso tuviste aquel accidente, querida hija, era necesario- decía la mujer acariciándole el rostro.

-¿Usted provocó eso?- preguntó aún más aterrada.

-Claro que no, como te dije antes, eso fue el destino, y no puedes arrancar de él. Pero, como quieres saber más, te ayudaré a recordar- diciendo esto, Perséfone puso su mano sobre la frente de chica y de su cuerpo comenzó a desprenderse un aura rojiza.

Entonces, Kaori volvió a aquel lugar gélido y solitario. Ese templo, las escaleras, el trono, ese hombre sentado en él y la mujer que la abrazaba. Ella la invitaba a mirarse en un espejo y lo que vio la dejó estupefacta. Se veía tan diferente. Vestía una túnica negra larga hasta el suelo, y su cabello era mitad blanco y mitad negro. Sintió algo extraño en su espalda y vio que dos enormes y negras alas brotabas de ella. Pegó un grito silencioso. Estaba aterrada. Esa imagen no podía ser de ella. No había forma de que eso fuera así. La mujer la rodeó por los hombros y le señaló el trono. Ahora, no había nadie sentado en él.

-Querida hija, tu padre fue asesinado. El inframundo se desmorona lentamente, solo gracias a mi presencia se mantiene en pie. Necesito tu compañía aquí. Pero antes, debes vengar a tu padre. Él así lo querría.

-¿Vengarlo? – Kaori ya no entendía nada, solo seguía la conversación de forma mecánica.

-Sí, debes acabar con el Pegaso… y con Andrómeda…

La joven no supo por qué, pero al escuchar ese nombre sintió una punzada en su corazón y unas lágrimas salieron involuntarias de sus ojos.

-Pero, yo no los conozco… además, no puedo hacer algo como eso…

-No te preocupes, Melinoe, pronto tendrás la necesidad y el deseo de hacerlo por ti misma- y diciendo esto Perséfone desapareció.

Kaori lloraba incontrolablemente en el suelo, eso no era una pesadilla, era real y no sabía qué hacer para librarse de ese tormento. Deseaba que Shun estuviera ahí para abrazarla como lo había hecho esa vez en la enfermería. Lo extrañaba mucho en ese momento. Así se quedó dormida pensando en él.

….

Shun dormía en la casa de Virgo, cuando comenzó a tener un extraño sueño. Se veía vestido de "Romeo" y frente a él estaba Kaori vestida de "Julieta". La miraba tiernamente. Ella cerraba los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sintió unas cosquillas en el estómago. Tenía que besarla, la obra lo decía. Lentamente fue acercándose al rostro de la chica, las piernas le temblaban, nunca pensó que besar fuera tan difícil. Pero antes de rozar los labios de la chica, esta se desvanecía en sus brazos. La tomaba con suavidad y al voltarla veía como la sangre brotaba de su pecho. Él ya no vestía de "Romeo", ahora tenía puesta su armadura de Andrómeda y la chica se movía con dificultad entre sus brazos. La sangre comenzó a salir por la comisura de sus labios y Shun se sintió aterrado. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero nadie vino en su auxilio. Entonces, Kaori con gran esfuerzo se giró a mirarlo y con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo "Perdóname"… pero qué significaba eso, si era ella quien estaba herida. La abrazó con fuerza, diciéndole que no había nada que perdonar, que todo estaría bien. Entonces sintió como ella perdía completamente las fuerzas. Comenzó a gritar desesperado, llorando sin cesar.

Despertó totalmente fuera de sí. Se sentó agitado en la cama. ¿Por qué había soñado algo como eso? Gran parte se debía al libro que había estado leyendo en la tarde, pero el resto era algo completamente diferente. ¿Por qué Kaori moría en sus brazos? Eso no era normal. Algo malo iba a ocurrir, ahora estaba seguro y decidió hablar con Atena al día siguiente. No podía dilatar más esa situación.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>_Tercer capítulo ya, espero les guste. Vamos avanzando poco a poco en esta historia, aunque ya tengo pensado el final… :D

Espero sus comentarios, y muchas gracias por leer, **Selitte :)**


	4. La obra

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**¿La venganza o el amor?**_

"_**Cuando los engranes del amor empiezan a moverse, nada ni nadie puede detenerlos"**_

_**Capítulo 4 La obra**_

El sol comenzaba lentamente a asomarse dando paso poco a poco al nuevo día. Sus cálidos rayos comenzaban a iluminar aquel sagrado suelo, haciendo resplandecer los templos donde aún dormían la mayoría de los escasos habitantes de ese lugar. El sereno cosmos de Athena rodeaba el recinto, dándole protección y tranquilidad.

Aun así, un joven estaba sentado en las escaleras que daban a su templo viendo al amanecer, intentando calmar un poco la incertidumbre que lo apesadumbraba. ¿Serían sus sueños premonitorios o no tendrían ningún significado?, se preguntaba. Sus ojos esmeraldas se mantenían fijos en el horizonte intentando obtener una respuesta, pero nadie le iba a contestar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo divagando, hasta que decidió entrar.

Pasó por el salón principal de su templo y vio las Cajas de Pandora que contenían su armadura de Andrómeda junto a la de Virgo. Pasó su mano acariciándolas suavemente, como si con ello les diera las gracias de estar vivo. Esas armaduras lo habían protegido y eso le permitía disfrutar la vida en este momento.

Decidió meditar en ese momento. Como un futuro Caballero dorado de Virgo, había estado entrenando la meditación; así estaba estipulado para todo defensor de aquel templo. Se sentó en posición de loto, aspiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos y serenizó su espíritu. Continuó así un tiempo indeterminado hasta que sus inquietudes lo interrumpieron. Suspiró, mirando el suelo, "parece que nada puede ayudarme en este momento", pensó.

De pronto, una voz hizo que levantara la mirada.

-Veo tu espíritu perturbado y tu alma inquieta, Caballero de Andrómeda.

-¡Maestro Shaka!... lo siento. En verdad lo intento, pero no logro concentrarme en este momento…

-Tus preocupaciones son muchas, libera tu corazón del temor, solo así podrás cobrar el valor necesario para vencer.

-¿Cómo se puede vencer un temor que se apodera del corazón, Maestro?

-El amor, Caballero de Andrómeda, el amor libera del temor. Pero, no cualquier amor terrenal, sino que un amor altruista.

-¿Amor altruista?

-Aquel amor abnegado que se da sin el interés de conseguir algo a cambio. Ese amor que demostraste al defender a Athena a costa de tu propia vida, ese amor que te permitió imponerte a la voluntad de Hades, ese amor que te ha llevado a desafiar tus propios sentimientos por salvar a la humanidad.

-Tiene razón maestro, gracias al amor que tenía en mi corazón fui capaz de actuar con valentía en esos momentos, a pesar de las circunstancias adversas.

-Al estar protegido por Andrómeda, siempre manifestarás esta clase de amor, siempre te sacrificarás por los demás. Pero, también debes equilibrar eso con el deseo de vivir para defender lo que te importa. Por eso debes meditar constantemente, para mantener el equilibrio justo en tu alma. Recuérdalo, Shun, recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado y libérate de ese temor- diciendo esto el espíritu de Shaka desapareció.

Después de que se manifestara ante Shijima, el caballero de Virgo del siglo XVIII, en el pasado y declarar a Shun como su sucesor, Shaka había decidido entrenarlo. Su espíritu vivía alojado en la Armadura de Andrómeda, debido a la sangre que le había otorgado para revivirla. Durante estos tres años, le había transmitido sus conocimientos para que pudiera ser un digno portador de la armadura dorada. Si existía una armadura difícil de conseguir y portar esa era la de Virgo; se necesitaba una fuerza y control de la mente, del cuerpo y del espíritu en total equilibrio. Por eso, la meditación era tan importante.

Decidió meditar un poco más, hasta que sintió como la seguridad volvía a él. Entonces, se levantó decidido a hablar con Athena acerca de sus preocupaciones. No permitiría que el temor lo venciera.

….

-Entiendo tu inquietud, Caballero de Andrómeda. Si estás tan seguro de que algo malo está por suceder, prometo estar muy atenta para advertir cualquier alteración. He notado tu cosmos perturbado, pero no he percibido nada más aún- decía Saori sentada en su trono.

-Gracias Athena por escucharme. Es muy importante para mí velar por su seguridad y la de mis compañeros- Shun permanecía inclinado en señal de respeto.

-Puedes ponerte de pie, Shun, te aseguro que si algo malo sucede estaré lista para protegerlos- finalizó la chica con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

La dualidad de Saori era confusa, pero los caballeros ya se habían acostumbrado a separar a la adolescente de la deidad. En el santuario todo era más formal, era suelo sagrado, pero en Japón, Saori era como cualquier otra chica de su edad. Hasta ellos mismos se habían habituado a esa dualidad, al actuar como jóvenes normales en sus lugares de residencia, para transformarse automáticamente en Caballeros al pisar el Santuario.

….

La semana pasó rápidamente y ya estaban todos listos en la entrada del Santuario para despedirse.

-Ha sido grandioso pasar estos días con ustedes- Saori agradecía la disposición de los jóvenes.

-Realmente ha sido una excelente semana, estaré esperando ansioso nuestro próximo encuentro- agregaba el Dragón. Había quedado muy contento con el apoyo de sus hermanos hacia su decisión. Ahora, deseaba que pasara rápido el tiempo para celebrar su matrimonio junto a su eterno amor Shunrei.

-Yo me voy feliz de haber pasado estos días junto a mis hermanitos- decía Hyoga abrazando por el cuello a Seiya y a Shun- Los extrañaré mucho, pero en seis meses estaremos de nuevo aquí- ahora les revolvía el cabello dedicándoles una sonrisa. Los más jóvenes se dejaban querer, ya que esas muestras de cariño eran muy a lo lejos.

Ikki los observaba a lo lejos. Lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que esa semana había sido gratificante para él, pero también agobiante, al estar acostumbrado más a la soledad que a los grupos.

Seiya estaba muy contento. El Santuario era como su segundo hogar, por él viviría ahí, ya que su propósito en la vida era ser un Caballero. Por eso la sonrisa no se la borraba nadie. Y así de feliz como estaba se fue despidiendo de sus compañeros que no vería de nuevo dentro de unos meses más.

En cambio, Shun estaba extrañamente distante. Aunque se acercó a despedirse, sus palabras fueron casi mecánicas, sin emoción. Saori lo miraba atenta, sabía que le era difícil ocultarles sus preocupaciones a sus hermanos. Por eso, el caballero de Andrómeda mantenía la distancia, no quería perturbar la paz y la alegría del momento con sus problemas. Mientras menos supieran mejor.

Finalmente, aquellos días de compañerismo, entrenamiento y meditación quedaron atrás y los jóvenes volvieron a sus vidas normales nuevamente.

….

En este momento, la vida escolar ocupaba casi todo su tiempo y hasta cierto punto, estaba agradecido de ello, ya que así podía mantener alejada su mente de presentimientos negativos. Aunque cada cierto tiempo, siempre terminaba pensando en aquellos temores que deseaba con todo su corazón que fueran solo malos sueños.

Montar una obra de teatro no era algo simple. Escenarios, ropas, utilería, ensayos, en fin, un sin número de cosas con las que no estaba para nada familiarizado. En cambio, los otros jóvenes corrían de un lado a otro totalmente acostumbrados a ese ritmo agobiante de actividades. Afortunadamente, él sólo debía ensayar.

Miró de reojo a Kaori. Notó que estaba muy concentrada tratando de memorizar esas líneas tan complicadas. La redacción de la obra era una de las cosas más difíciles. Para interpretar aquel papel lo mejor posible era necesario entender claramente qué quería transmitir el escritor. Había leído las escenas por lo menos unas cincuenta veces y aún se le hacían complicadas ciertas frases. Se acercó entonces a la chica y le preguntó:

-¿Te parece bien que ensayemos ahora?

-Esto es muy difícil, Shun. No sé cómo me atreví a aceptar este papel. Estas cosas puedo recordarlas con facilidad a pesar de mi condición, pero interpretar estos sentimientos tan profundos… - se detuvo mirando el suelo.

-No te preocupes tanto, Kaori. No creo que esperen perfección de nuestra actuación, de todas formas solo somos estudiantes. La idea es que pasen un buen rato y nosotros no hagamos el ridículo-intentó consolarla con su sonrisa- ¿Qué escena estás leyendo?- terminó preguntando.

-La del balcón, esa es una de las más difíciles.

-Entonces, leámosla y practiquemos.

-_Dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y por qué?- _comenzó la chica interpretando a Julieta.

-_Con las alas del amor salté la tapia,__  
><em>_pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra,__  
><em>_y, como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta,__  
><em>_los tuyos nada pueden contra mí._

_-Si te ven, te matarán._

_-¡Ah! Más peligro hay en tus ojos__  
><em>_que en veinte espadas suyas. Mírame con dulzura__  
><em>_y quedo a salvo de su hostilidad._

Shun se detuvo. En realidad, era difícil interpretar esas palabras llenas de romanticismo. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Miró a Kaori y notó que ella estaba levemente ruborizada y sintió como a él también le subía el calor al rostro. Entonces, soltó una risa entre nervioso y divertido por la situación.

-Esto en verdad es complicado- logró articular al fin- pero debemos hacerlo. Todos se han esforzado mucho para levantar esta obra. Estamos obligados a hacer nuestra parte.

Kaori solo movió su cabeza asintiendo, volviendo a leer esas palabras tan difíciles de actuar. Al menos le estaba agradecida a Toshiro, el representante de la clase, que los había eximido de tener que actuar los besos; eso era lo más complicado de la obra desde su punto de vista, aunque hasta cierto punto la noticia le había dejado un extraño vacío que no podía descifrar.

EL representante les dijo que decidieran entre ellos cómo lo iban a hacer, podían cambiarlos por besos en la mano, en la frente o en la mejilla. Lo que no sabían ellos era que el Club de fans de Shun lo había amenazado de muerte si es que veían a su adorado besando a otra chica; y a Toshiro no le había quedado de otra que aceptar, ya que sabía de qué eran capaces ese grupo y no deseaba quedar con la obra a medio camino. Habían trabajado demasiado como para que un grupo de desquiciadas destruyeran todo.

Así, a menos de 24 horas del debut actoral de ambos chicos, continuaron afinando los detalles para el día siguiente.

….

Ikki, Seiya y Saori habían llegado hacia un rato al Instituto, pero no podían localizar a Shun. Se habían entretenido mirando las exposiciones de las otras salas, cuando escucharon su voz que los llamaba. Al voltear, todos quedaron con la boca abierta, parecía otra persona. Llevaba una larga chaqueta de color azul con bordes dorados que hacía juego con sus pantalones. Un paño de seda blanco sobresalía amarrado de su cuello. Unas largas botas negras terminaban el atuendo.

-Con razón no te encontrábamos- dijo Seiya mirándolo de arriba a abajo- con esas ropas estás irreconocible.

-Ah, es que debíamos estar listos desde temprano- el chico se sintió un tanto avergonzado de las miradas que le dirigían.

-No te preocupes, te ves estupendo así- Saori le daba su visto de aprobación.

-Otooto, espero que no falte mucho para que empiece tu obra- Ikki ya estaba sofocado por tanta gente dando vueltas por ahí.

-Queda una hora aún, pero como no he comido casi nada, ¿qué les parece que me acompañen por comida?

-Mmm, ya te habías tardado- el Pegaso se frotaba las manos- y ¿adónde vamos?

-Síganme por aquí.

Fueron recorriendo los pasillos hasta que llegaron al comedor donde compraron algo para pasar el hambre. Estaban entretenidos conversando, cuando llegó un chico corriendo.

-Aquí estabas… - decía casi sin aliento- te he buscado por todas partes… ¿cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte ahora?...Tienes que volver inmediatamente… - le tomó el brazo a Shun para obligarlo a levantarse.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi otooto?- Ikki lo detuvo. Estaba indignado por el trato que le estaba dando ese chico a su hermano.

-Nii-san, no te preocupes. Él es Toshiro y es el representante de mi clase. Sólo está preocupado de que todo salga bien. Me fui sin avisarles, por eso me estaba buscando. Disculpa- finalizó dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-Perdonen mi falta de cortesía, pero es que queda muy poco tiempo para empezar y nuestro actor principal debe concentrarse. Por favor, Shun vuelve conmigo. Además, Kaori también está muy preocupada.

-Ah, tu nov…- intentó decir Seiya, pero Shun lo fulminó con la mirada- Jajaja, no te preocupes hermanito, nosotros te seguimos hasta el auditorio- agregó para pasar desapercibido.

….

Los nervios lo comenzaron a carcomer. Comenzó a sudar frío, y las manos le temblaban incontrolables. Escondido detrás del escenario, vio como el auditorio estaba repleto de personas, en su mayoría chicas. Le costó, pero al final pudo divisar entre ellos a Saori, Seiya e Ikki, no podía precisar si la presencia de ellos lo tranquilizaba un poco o si lo ponía más nervioso. En casa, Saori se había dedicado a darle unos consejos y antes de partir le había dicho, "hazlo bien, porque te voy a estar grabando para que tus otros hermanos también puedan verte". Como si con el hecho de actuar frente a toda la escuela no fuera lo suficiente para poner nervioso a cualquiera, además tenía que lidiar con saber que iba a ser filmado en todo momento.

Las luces se apagaron y salió un chico con ropas de época. Se detuvo en medio del escenario y comenzó:

_-En la hermosa Verona, donde acaecieron estos amores, dos familias__rivales igualmente nobles habían derramado, por sus odios mutuos, mucha inculpada sangre. Sus inocentes hijos pagaron la pena de esos rencores, que trajeron su muerte y el fin de su triste amor. _

Con estas palabras la obra daba inicio. Ahora, era darlo el todo por el todo.

Pasaron a la escena del baile de máscaras. Extrañamente, se sintió a gusto y después de estar sobre el escenario, se dejó llevar. Cada vez fue cobrando más seguridad, hasta que las palabras brotaban naturalmente de su boca. Se sorprendió de sí mismo. Notó que a Kaori le pasaba igual, por lo que todo se fue haciendo más fácil.

_-Ah, no jures por la luna, esa inconstante __  
><em>_que cada mes cambia en su esfera, __  
><em>_no sea que tu amor resulte tan variable- _decía la joven interpretando a Julieta.

_-¿Por quién voy a jurar?_

_-No jures; o, si lo haces, __  
><em>_jura por tu ser adorable, __  
><em>_que es el dios de mi idolatría, __  
><em>_y te creeré. _

_Amor, buenas noches. __  
><em>_Que el dulce descanso __  
><em>_se aloje en tu pecho igual que en mi ánimo. _

_-¿Y me dejas tan insatisfecho? _

_-__¿Qué satisfacción esperas esta noche?_

_-La de jurarnos nuestro amor. _

_-El mío te lo di sin que to pidieras; __  
><em>_ojalá se pudiese dar otra vez. _

_Mi generosidad es inmensa como el mar, __  
><em>_mi amor, tan hondo; cuanto más te doy, __  
><em>_más tengo, pues los dos son infinitos. _

Shun se acerca suavemente y le da un beso en la mejilla a Kaori. Después de pronunciar palabras tan románticas y tener que besar ese tierno rostro, el joven sintió que aquellos sentimientos que estaba interpretando cada vez se le hacían más propios que de Romeo. Tomarla de la mano, bailar, mirarla a los ojos, besar su mejilla, todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel escenario sentía que él mismo lo vivía. Veía un brillo especial en los ojos de Kaori y se dio cuenta que, de algún modo, ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

Finalmente, llegó la última escena. Kaori estaba recostada, aparentemente muerta. Entra Shun y se arrodilla al lado de ella.

-_Esposa mía, amor mío, _

_la muerte que ajó el néctar de tus labios,_

_no ha podido vencer del todo tu hermosura._

_Todavía__irradia en tus ojos y en tu semblante, _

_donde aún no ha podido desplegar la_

_muerte su odiosa bandera._

_Julieta, ¿por qué estás aún tan hermosa? _

_dormiré contigo en esta sombría gruta de la noche_

_Este será mi eterno reposo. _

_Recibe tú la última__mirada de mis ojos, _

_el último abrazo de mis brazos, _

_el último beso de mis labios._

_Brindemos por mi dama. Así, con este beso... muero._

En ese momento, Shun recuerda aquel sueño aterrorizador. Ve a Kaori desvaneciéndose en sus brazos producto de una herida fatal. Piensa que en ese sueño estuvo a punto de besarla y el deseo de hacerlo lo inunda repentinamente. No sabe por qué, pero siente que si no lo hace en ese momento la perderá irremediablemente. Entonces, en un impulso de su corazón que segó a su razón se fue acercando lentamente a ese rostro que permanecía tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y a esos labios rojos que lo atraían como un imán. Sintió la respiración de la chica y con total delicadeza rozó sus labios. Se quedó un segundo en esa posición; unas cosquillas subieron por su estómago y una debilidad se apoderó de sus piernas. Esos labios eran cálidos, suaves y aunque hubiese deseado que el tiempo de detuviese en ese momento, tuvo que separarse y continuar con la obra, cayendo a un costado de Kaori, simulando su muerte.

El público estaba totalmente alterado. La mayoría limpiaba sus lágrimas por la escena tan triste. El Club de fans de Shun estaba dividido, unas encontraban que la actuación era espléndida, otras en cambio querían subirse al escenario a asesinar a aquella chica que era besada por su amor platónico. Sus compañeros se quedaron mirando unos a otros sin comprender, ya que en los ensayos no habían visto que eso fuera a pasar.

Seiya e Ikki miraban con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, sorprendidos por lo que acababan de hacer Shun. Por su parte, Saori, sonreía mientras grababa todo en su cámara de alta resolución. Hyoga estaría feliz de ver esa filmación, pensó.

Kaori no sabía qué hacer. Por un momento su mente quedó en blanco, no entendía por qué Shun la había besado. Pero, no podía negar que había sido maravilloso. Apenas había sido un pequeño roce, pero las emociones que le transmitió fueron tan profundas que jamás podría olvidarlo. Lentamente se reincorporó para continuar con la obra.

_-¡Esposo mío! Mas ¿qué veo?_

_Una copa tiene en las manos. _

_Con veneno ha apresurado su muerte. _

_¡Cruel! no me dejó ni una gota que beber. _

_Pero besaré tus labios, _

_quizá contienen algún resabio del veneno. _

_Él me matará y me salvará. _

En este momento, Kaori siente la misma necesidad de Shun, un presentimiento de que este es un momento único en su vida y que si no tiene el valor, perderá por completo a aquel que en ese instante hace saltar su corazón de emoción. Y llevada por un deseo irracional, desliza su vista a esos labios que la atraen y sin pensar en nada más lo besa. El joven siente nuevamente esos suaves labios junto a los suyos y comprueba definitivamente que jamás podrá olvidar esa mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría que le entrega aquel delicado gesto. Kaori entonces se separa un poco de él y continúa diciendo:

_-Aún siento el calor de sus __labios._

_Siento pasos. Necesario es abreviar._

_¡Dulce hierro, descansa en mi corazón, mientras yo muero! _

Entonces, la chica toma un puñal, finge atravesárselo y cae sobre el pecho del joven. Ahí se quedaron mientras el telón caía y escuchaban lo aplausos. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, las emociones estaban a flor de piel y la extraña seguridad que habían sentido para besarse los abandonaba dando paso al nerviosismo. ¿Cómo explicar lo qué no puede ser explicado?, pensó cada uno en su mente. Finalmente cuando el telón tocó el suelo, Kaori se reincorporó tímidamente sin mirar a Shun, que lentamente se sentaba a su costado. Permanecieron en silencio, ninguno tenía palabras en ese momento. Pronto se les acercaron sus compañeros para felicitarlos, la obra había sido un completo éxito. Habían preparado unos bocadillos para compartir; después de tanto trabajo se merecían un descanso. Las chicas rodearon a Kaori y en vez de tirársele encima, como pensó ella que iba a suceder, la felicitaron por su actuación y la invitaron a sentarse a su lado. Parecía que al fin era parte del curso.

Entretanto Shun lidiaba con sus hermanos.

-Y así decías que no era tu novia- se reía Seiya.

-Parece que en verdad vamos a tener una conversación, otooto- Ikki no sabía que decir.

-Estuvo fantástico, Shun. Tenías bien escondida tu faceta de actor. Me encantó, tanto así que llegando a casa volveré a verla- decía Saori con una sonrisa.

-Ah, verdad que lo grabaste todo- en ese momento su rostro enrojeció- Que bueno que les haya gustado- Shun estaba casi mudo. No rebatía, no desmentía, no contradecía, no decía nada de nada. En ese instante lo único que deseaba hacer era ir a casa y encerrarse en su habitación a pensar. A lo lejos, pudo ver como Kaori conversaba tranquilamente con sus compañeras. Le alegraba verla compartir con el resto. Pero, entonces tuvo la necesidad de aclarar ese asunto.

-Yo no puedo retirarme aún, tenemos que limpiar y ordenar el auditorio. ¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes?- preguntó a sus invitados.

-No te preocupes por nosotros. Tú termina todo lo que tengas que hacer- Saori deseaba darle espacio a su caballero.

-Sí, Shun, yo tengo que ir a trabajar ahora, así que quédate tranquilo- Ikki le daba un abrazo por los hombros.

-Despídenos de tu nov…- Seiya se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir, porque se dio cuenta que eso ya estaba demás después de lo que había pasado. Era cuestión de tiempo que Shun reconociera sus sentimientos y ya no tendría que molestarlo insistentemente- …despídenos de tus compañeros. Fueron muy amables con nosotros.

Shun solo asintió con la cabeza. Vio cómo se alejaban, perdiéndose finalmente entre la multitud. "Es necesario aclarar las cosas hoy", pensó.

….

Caminaban lentamente, sintiendo el roce del viento que circulaba agradable a su alrededor. Nadie hablada, los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Miles de palabras se abultaban en sus conmocionadas mentes, más ninguna hacía el esfuerzo de salir. Al llegar a la casa de la chica ambos levantaron al fin la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. El rubor no tardó en iluminar sus rostros y avergonzados miraron hacia otro lado. Valor, eso les faltaba en este momento.

-Kaori… yo…- intentó decir algo.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario explicar nada- la chica se atrevió entonces a mirarlo y sonreírle.

Esa sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo… esa sonrisa que le devolvía la paz. Entonces, el valor volvió a su corazón y pudo mirarla con ternura.

-Sí es necesario explicar. Sé que habíamos acordado besarnos en la mejilla durante la obra- intentaba decir Shun todo sonrojado aún- Pero, un sentimiento indescifrable me embargó durante nuestra actuación y en ese momento no pude contenerme…- se detuvo tratando él mismo de entender que había pasado.

-A mí me pasó igual, como si algo más poderoso me atrajera… hacia ti…- tuvo el valor de aclarar la joven.

Se miraron y sonrieron. El sentimiento era mutuo. No eran necesarias más palabras. El chico se inclinó y dulcemente la besó en la mejilla; por ahora era más que suficiente con eso.

….

Finalmente se habían encontrado. Dos almas que habían sufrido distintos tormentos y que anhelaban consuelo. Dos corazones deseosos de ser llenados con un poco de cariño. Sentimientos que reconocieron interpretando una obra que relataba la historia de amor más triste y trágica jamás contada, como un preludio de lo que tendrían que afrontar juntos para proteger ese amor que empezaba a nacer.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Si así es, espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias. Como dije anteriormente, esta es la primera historia que escribo y sus opiniones respecto al transcurso de esta pueden ayudarme a continuar el relato de forma más fluida. ;)

*En cuanto a la aparición de Shaka, me basé en el manga Next Dimension.

*La obra de Romeo y Julieta está abreviada y los párrafos acortados a lo que creí era más importante rescatar para el transcurso de la historia, aunque las palabras son exactas.

Muchas gracias a quienes han leído y comentado. Saludos… **Selitte :)**


	5. La despedida

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**¿La venganza o el amor?**_

_**Capítulo 5 La Despedida**_

Algunas semanas habían pasado ya de la obra y aunque sabían que sentían algo especial el uno por el otro, habían decidido llevar las cosas con calma y poder así conocerse mejor, disfrutando mutuamente de su compañía. Lo que no sabían es que en las sombras se estaban tejiendo los últimos hilos de su destino y que la verdad muy pronto saldría a la luz.

En el inframundo, una mujer se pasea extrañamente contenta por los pasillos. Observa sus manos y una leve aura rojiza comienza a rodearlas. Sonríe satisfecha, ya que siente como se ha incrementado su poder y ya está prácticamente en su mayor expresión. Gracias a que ha podido recuperar totalmente sus energías ha estado enviando tormentosos sueños tanto a Kaori como a Shun. Así logrará despertar a Melinoe muy pronto y el caballero de Andrómeda no tendrá escape. Después de él iría por el Pegaso. Una malvada carcajada se escucha en aquel inhóspito lugar, Perséfone está totalmente segura de que su plan se llevará a cabo sin contratiempos. Esa noche era la elegida para comenzar su venganza…

Kaori comenzó a removerse inquieta en su cama, el sudor corría por su frente y su corazón latía exageradamente acelerado. En sus sueños veía como con una espada que llevaba en sus manos atravesaba sin remordimientos el cuerpo de un chico protegido por una extraña armadura. Sintió nauseas e incontenibles ganas de llorar, pero era tal el espanto que sentía por la situación que se desmayó. Quedó inconsciente sobre su cama, cuando una oscura aura comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo. El leve viento que emanaba de ella impelía sus cabellos que empezaron a cambiar de color, tornándose blancos la mitad de ellos. Cuando al fin abrió sus ojos, estos eran rojos y una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Al levantarse, se dirigió a un espejo y acariciando sus largos cabellos contempló su imagen. Satisfecha de su apariencia, la joven se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso y saltó sin mayor preocupación. Entonces, dos alas negras salieron de su espalda y empezó su vuelo en busca de su víctima.

En su cuarto, Shun también dormía agitado producto de las pesadillas que se habían vuelto más frecuentes. Debido a esto, involuntariamente comenzaba a encender su cosmos. Esa era la señal que esperaba aquella mujer que al sentirlo apresuró su vuelo hasta llegar a la mansión. Lentamente descendió al balcón que daba al cuarto del joven y tocó con suavidad la ventana, la que se abrió sin ningún esfuerzo. Entró en silencio y pudo ver aquel cosmos magenta que emitía el chico, demostración inequívoca de que era quien buscaba. Se acercó con lentitud a su cama, lo miró con detenimiento y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Como siempre mi padre no solo escogió al ser más puro de esta época, también tenía que ser el más bello- pensó Melinoe, mientras se deleitaba observando el rostro atormentado del joven, quien seguía sumido en aquella pesadilla. Acercó su mano a su cara y deslizó algunos mechones que le cubrían. –Preferiría no tener que matarte y así disfrutar de la compañía de tan hermoso caballero…- osadamente fue acercando su rostro al de Andrómeda, que aún no despertaba.

-¡Apártate de él inmediatamente!- era Saori que se había despertado debido al cosmos alterado de Shun y se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Encendió su cosmos que rodeó con rapidez la habitación y permitió que Andrómeda saliera de ese espantoso sueño, aunque permaneció aletargado sobre su cama sin poder reaccionar aún.

-Athena… esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, a si es que es mejor que salgas de aquí- dijo Melinoe con descaro, sin demostrar el más mínimo temor ante la presencia de la diosa.

-Te dije que te alejarás de él, es mi caballero y lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

-Jajaja, siempre los has usado de escudo y ahora dices que tú lo protegerás, ¿acaso piensas que voy a creerte?- la hija de Hades la miró desafiante. - ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? –caminó hacia Saori con seguridad y comenzó a alzar su mano derecha en señal de que estaba dispuesta a atacarla.

De pronto, sintió como una cadena la sujetó del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar. Era Shun, que al darse cuenta de la situación y viendo amenazada a Saori, había llamado sus cadenas de Andrómeda, las que tenían la habilidad de cruzar a través de las dimensiones.

-Eres tú… la mujer de mis pesadillas… Melinoe…- dijo sorprendido y un tanto atemorizado.

-A si es que me reconoces. Debo agradecer a mi madre que me haya adelantado trabajo enviándote esos sueños- dijo mirándolo de reojo. –Entonces, no tengo nada que explicar, ya sabes quién soy y a qué he venido- giró rápidamente, tomando por sorpresa a Shun, que tuvo que jalar con fuerza la cadena para no ser arrastrado.

-¿Realmente eres la hija de Hades? Si vienes a vengarte, es a mí a quien quieres, deja a Athena fuera de esto- Shun la miraba con decisión, si era necesario sacrificarse lo haría sin reparos a cambio de proteger a los demás, como dictaba su estrella guardiana. –Saori, no deberías estar aquí, es demasiado peligroso - entonces, extendió la cadena que tenía libre y rodeó con ella a la chica para protegerla.

-Claro que a quien vengo a exterminar es a ti, bello Andrómeda, aunque desearía llevarte vivo conmigo al inframundo. Pero como eso no es posible… - la espada de Hades apareció en su mano -… tendré que terminar con esto ahora…

Shun se quedó inmovilizado, tal como en sus pesadillas; no podía creer que eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Recogió la cadena que había estado sosteniendo la muñeca de Melinoe para intentar obstruir el paso de la enorme espada. Pero entonces, la mujer se detuvo antes de alcanzar su objetivo para sorpresa de los presentes. Suaves matices rojizos empezaron a entrar por la ventana, demostrando que el amanecer se acercaba.

-Parece que por hoy tendremos que dejarlo hasta aquí. Al menos ya encontré mi víctima. Pronto, nos volveremos a ver las caras, Caballero de Andrómeda - diciendo esto, Melinoe salió por la ventana, abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, dejando a los jóvenes llenos de interrogantes e inquietud. Al ver que el peligro había pasado, Shun atrajo sus cadenas y las devolvió a su armadura.

Entonces, Saori se acercó al joven. Estaba muy alterada y disgustada.

-Shun, como se te ocurre sacrificarte así nada más. Ya te dije que ahora yo los protegería, no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Es urgente avisar a los demás qué es lo que está sucediendo y ver la forma de buscar una solución en la que no tengamos que perderte – la chica hablaba con decisión, ante lo que el joven no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Entonces, Saori salió de la habitación con paso apresurado dispuesta a solucionar el problema lo más pronto posible.

Ese encuentro lo había dejado totalmente desencajado. Jamás pensó que los sueños que había estado teniendo se iban a cumplir tan certeramente. Entonces recordó con horror el sueño en el que Kaori moría en sus brazos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Qué tenía que ver Kaori en medio de esto? ¿Acaso ella también iba a tener que sufrir por su culpa? Pensó que, quizás el hecho de que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran especiales, Perséfone y Melinoe la usarían para chantajearlo de alguna forma. Golpeó con fuerza la cama, estaba desesperado, tenía que salvarla a como diera lugar. De pronto, una idea vino a su mente y habiendo tomado una decisión, se levantó dispuesto a llevarla a cabo, aunque con eso tuviera que sufrir. Era mejor eso que perderla para siempre.

….

Habían quedado de juntarse afuera del cine. Era su primera cita, por lo que estaba muy nervioso. Hyoga se había afanado en darle infinidad de consejos, entre ellos, le había dicho que tenía que llegar al menos diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, de esa forma le demostraría que era todo un "caballero". Y ahí estaba de pie, mirando de vez en cuando a ambos lados buscando si Kaori aparecía. Pero ya había pasado media hora y no había ninguna señal de ella, ni siquiera una llamada o un mensaje. Estaba a punto de marcarle, cuando vio a la chica corriendo en su dirección con un brazo en alto, moviéndolo en el aire en señal de saludo. Llegó agotada hasta su lado, deteniéndose e intentando recuperar el oxígeno para poder dar las explicaciones pertinentes. Shun la observaba interrogante y divertido de verla en esa situación.

-Disculpa… es que me quedé dormida… sé que no es excusa para llegar tan tarde… pero no sé porque no podía despertar esta mañana…- trataba de decir la joven mientras recuperaba el aire.

-No te preocupes, en todo caso te iba a esperar hasta que vinieras. De hecho estuve a punto de llamarte – Shun le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

Entonces, entraron a ver la cartelera de películas, escogieron una de ciencia ficción que se estaba estrenando, compraron palomitas de maíz y refrescos. Se sintieron muy a gusto viendo la película, aunque de vez en cuando el nerviosismo se hacía sentir entre ambos, sobre todo cuando una escena era muy romántica. Accidentalmente rozaron sus manos al querer sacar palomitas del paquete que estaban compartiendo, se miraron sorprendidos y luego se sonrieron mutuamente. Aquella breve caricia, aunque fortuita, había sido cálida, por lo que decidieron mantenerla, quedándose tomados de las manos hasta que terminó la película.

Shun, guardaba en su mente todos aquellos momentos con cariño, antes de despedirse tendría que comunicar su decisión a Kaori y no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Por el momento, se dedicaría a disfrutar al máximo esa oportunidad que se estaba dando. Recorrieron las tiendas, riendo y conversando aun tomados de la mano. De pronto, la chica se quedó observando una tienda en especial. Shun giró a ver qué miraba con tanto interés y notó que era una joyería.

-¿Te gusta algo de esa tienda?- le interrogó con curiosidad.

-No, o sea sí… Es que siempre que vengo me quedo mirando una cadenita muy especial – la chica decía un tanto avergonzada de revelar eso.

-¿Quieres mostrarme cuál es? – Shun se interesó en aquel detalle.

-Bueno… mira es esa de ahí – dijo la chica apuntando un delicado collar de oro del que colgaba un pequeño detalle, un corazón rodeado de una cadena - en realidad no sé por qué pero desde la primera vez que la vi me gustó. El joven lo miró un momento, entró al local y salió después de un rato con una cajita decorada con una cinta. Le extendió el regalo a Kaori que lo miraba asombrada. Cuando la abrió y como ya imaginaba, vio la cadenita dorada.

-Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo – dijo un tanto apenada, pero feliz a la vez.

-Quería que tuvieras algo con lo que recordarme, y que mejor que sea algo que te guste mucho – Shun decía con total honestidad. Entonces, el chico tomó la cadenita, la deslizó por el cuello de Kaori y rodeándola por el cuello terminó cerrando el broche. Se quedó un momento ahí, disfrutando del instante de intimidad que se estaba dando. Aspiró suavemente el aroma a fresas que desprendía la chica y pensó que era exquisito. Con lentitud se fue separando de ella, terminando por dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa. Ella estaba en extremo nerviosa, sentirlo así de cerca, oliendo ese aroma a vainilla que ya conocía, hacía que su corazón se acelerara sin remedio. Estaba muy feliz. Levantó su mano y tocó ligeramente el colgante en forma de corazón.

-No me lo voy a sacar nunca, es el mejor regalo que he recibido – Kaori le sonreía con sinceridad.

En ese mágico momento, el celular de Shun comienza a vibrar interrumpiéndolos.

-Permiso, quedaron de mandarme un mensaje muy importante – dijo excusándose el chico. Cuando Kaori asintió en demostración de que no había problema, Andrómeda sacó su celular, y leyó: "Está todo listo, en dos horas partirá el jet de la Fundación. Despaché otro a buscar a Hyoga y a Shiryu. Tal como pediste nos reuniremos en el Santuario para decidir qué hacer."

Había llegado el momento. Tenía que hablar con Kaori. Le hubiese gustado contarle toda la verdad, porque de algún modo sentía que la estaba engañando al ocultarle su vida como Caballero de Athena, pero eso era algo difícil de revelar en tan poco tiempo.

-Kaori, voy a tener que viajar de nuevo. No quería preocuparte, pero es posible… -Shun dudó, no sabía cómo decirle que quizá no regresaría jamás -… que me demore en volver. Aún no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos tomará…

-Cómo me gustaría acompañarte… se me hará difícil tu ausencia… creo que me he acostumbrado a compartir contigo- la chica se veía repentinamente triste pero quería mostrarse convincente para que su compañero pudiera viajar en paz – te estaré esperando. Además voy a tener esto que me recordará tu compañía- dijo tomando el colgante entre sus manos, mientras intentaba sonreír.

….

_Antes de salir a su cita, Saori lo había llamado a su despacho, donde ya se encontraban Ikki y Seiya._

_-No te preocupes, Shun. Ya sabes que siempre salimos victoriosos, nada malo te pasará. Por algo somos los Caballeros de la esperanza – Seiya decía muy confiado._

_-Disculpa, pero tuve que contarles todo lo que te ha sucedido para que juntos busquemos una solución. En un momento nos conectaremos con Hyoga y Shiryu para pedir su opinión también._

_Shun bajó la cabeza. Le desagradaba causarles molestias innecesarias a sus hermanos. Hubiese preferido buscar una solución el solo. _

_-Otooto, sabes que yo nunca dejaré que te pase nada malo. Esa es mi promesa – Ikki le hablaba con convicción, alejando toda duda de su hermano._

_-Gracias. Preferiría no molestarlos, pero de verdad agradezco su preocupación._

_- Ya te dije que me preocuparé personalmente de protegerlos, ya sea a ti o a cualquiera de tus hermanos, Shun. Nada malo impedirá que continúen con sus vidas pacificas- Saori señalaba muy seria para infundirles valor._

_Después de poner al tanto a los otros caballeros, decidieron que lo mejor era reunirse para proteger a Athena y a Shun. Entonces, él les comentó cuáles eran sus dudas y la decisión que había tomado ante esta situación._

_-Necesito conversar esto con ustedes. Mis sueños no solo me han revelado quien era Melinoe y su propósito; en ellos también he visto morir a alguien más, a parte de mí… - pausó su discurso para darse valor-… Kaori también se desvanecía en mis brazos…_

_-¿Kaori, tu compañera? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?- interrogó Shiryu alterado._

_Hyoga pensó un poco qué decir, sabía que Shun tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por la chica, por lo que no podía preguntar cualquier cosa._

_-¿Crees que ella puede sufrir por tu culpa, Shun? – se atrevió a preguntar al fin._

_-Melinoe dijo que esos sueños me los enviaba Perséfone, entonces si algo le pasa a ella en mis pesadillas, existe la posibilidad que se haga realidad y eso jamás me lo perdonaría – Shun apretó los puños con fuerza mirando el suelo. En ese momento, levantó la mirada con decisión, sabía qué tenía que hacer. – Es necesario que me aleje de ella, no puedo permitir que la ataquen por mi causa. Por favor, es algo muy importante para mí. Si desean ayudarme viajemos al Santuario. Si tenemos que pelear, hagámoslo allá lejos de quienes son importantes para nosotros._

_Todos notaron la verdadera preocupación en el rostro del chico y aceptaron lo que él pedía. Además, era el lugar más apropiado para combatir si era necesario y contarían con más ayuda._

….

Habían caminado hasta la casa de Kaori prácticamente en silencio. Ella notaba el rostro de su compañero inquieto. Intentó darle seguridad apretando su mano, a lo que él respondió con una cálida mirada.

-Estás muy preocupado. Puedo notar tu ansiedad, acaso ¿el viaje se debe a algún problema? ¿Le pasó algo malo a alguno de tus hermanos?

-No, no ha pasado nada malo – "aún" pensó – Pero, cualquier cosa estaremos comunicándonos. No puedo decirte que voy a llamar todos los días, porque no sé cuan ocupado voy a estar, pero prometo llamarte en cuanto tenga tiempo.

-Me conformo con saber que te acordarás de mí.

-Como no hacerlo. En serio, eres muy importante para mí. Desearía poder decirte tantas cosas, contarte quien soy realmente…- no podía decirlo-… pero te prometo que cuando vuelva conversaremos todas estas cosas con calma- intentó sonreír, pero la pena era muy notoria.

En ese momento, Kaori sintió la necesidad de protegerlo, lo vio tan acongojado mirando el suelo con sus verdes ojos acuosos como a punto de llorar. Y sin contenerse lo abrazó con fuerza. Shun se sorprendió al comienzo, pero después la rodeó con sus brazos, agradecido de aquella muestra de afecto tan especial por parte de la chica. Se quedaron así unos minutos disfrutando aquel último abrazo, hasta que lentamente se fueron separando. Era hora de partir. Kaori depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla del joven, por lo que él se ruborizó. Terminaron de despedirse, soltaron sus manos y Shun comenzó a caminar hacia la esquina, mientras la chica esperaba verlo hasta que se perdiera en el horizonte. Entonces, una puntada en el corazón de Shun lo hiso voltear a verla, no quería pensar que ese podía ser el último momento en que la vería. La desesperación se apoderó de su cuerpo y sin quitar la vista de la chica, que lo miraba un tanto confundida ante su actitud, comenzó a correr de vuelta. La miró fijamente, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó con ternura.

-Disculpa, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ahora sí me voy – y diciendo esto Shun emprendió su camino nuevamente, dejando a la chica totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada. Mientras lo veía marcharse, ella deslizó dos de sus dedos por sus labios, cerró los ojos y deseó no olvidar nunca las sensaciones que le transmitió ese gesto. Sentía que cada día se enamoraba un poco más de ese chico tan especial.

….

Trece horas demoraron en llegar directamente al Santuario. El reencuentro era totalmente distinto al anterior. Ahora, volvían a verse para enfrentar una posible batalla y sabían que al menos uno de ellos estaba amenazado de muerte. Aun así, Hyoga y Seiya intentaban distender el ambiente.

-Espero no estar muy oxidado; aunque hemos entrenado, no es lo mismo que ir en batalla tras batalla – decía el Pegaso colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Eso lo dirás por ti, que siempre has sido un vago – Hyoga le daba un golpe en la nuca – en cambio yo estoy en mi mejor momento – decía mientras en su mano derecha juntaba una cantidad de su cosmos blanco del que brotaban pequeños copos de nieve, haciendo alarde de su técnica.

-Guarda tus fuerzas para la batalla, Hyoga. Y Seiya, tú sabes que siempre debemos estar preparados para proteger a Athena y para ayudarnos entre nosotros – Shiryu siempre hacía gala de su madurez.

Shun permanecía alejado y en silencio, buscando la manera de solucionar esa situación, ya que nunca había sido de su agrado usar su poder para destruir o atacar. Ikki lo miraba de reojo, sabía que su hermano estaba sufriendo mucho en ese momento; pero él estaba preocupado por protegerlo, no dejaría que nadie se le acercara, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si era necesario a cambio de la paz de su pequeño hermano que le había devuelto la alegría de vivir poco a poco.

Saori observaba a sus caballeros. Hubiese deseado no tener que volver a enfrentar a nadie, pero esta vez era distinto; ahora ella podría proteger a sus guardianes y eso lo haría con mucho gusto. Ya no era una niña y tenía muy asumido su rol dentro de ese grupo.

-Caballeros, se ha presentado una nueva amenaza de la que aun sabemos muy poco. Es necesario que permanezcamos alertas y decididos a combatir. Vayan por sus armaduras, mientras subiré hasta el templo principal donde los estaré esperando.

Diciendo esto, Saori se volteó para comenzar a subir las escaleras. En eso, llegan corriendo Marín y Shaina, que al sentir sus presencias se apresuraron a recibirla.

-Athena, no esperábamos su visita. ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Marín.

-Fue un viaje improvisado, no te preocupes. Nos reuniremos en el Templo principal en unos momentos para explicar lo que está pasando. Espero su presencia junto a la de los demás caballeros.

-Como usted ordene. Iremos a informarles inmediatamente – diciendo esto se retiraron.

….

Athena permanecía sentada en su trono, vestida con una larga túnica blanca y Niké en su mano, mientras lentamente hacían aparición los jóvenes embestidos de sus armaduras de bronce y las dos amazonas de plata. Se puso de pie para comenzar a hablar por lo que ellos se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

-Ha ocurrido algo inquietante que nos ha impulsado a venir al Santuario. Es necesario estar alertas, ya que Perséfone y su hija buscan venganza tras la muerte de Hades. Ya nos han hecho saber sus propósitos y es por eso que nos encontramos en esta situación. Montarán guardia de dos en dos, turnándose, para que puedan descansar.

-¿Está segura que vendrán a este lugar, Athena?- preguntó Jabu, el caballero del Unicornio.

-Nos han encontrado en nuestro hogar, por lo que no dudo que nos seguirán en cuanto noten nuestra ausencia. No sabemos a quienes tienen de su lado o cuantos sean. Por eso es necesario vigilar constantemente. Pueden retirarse a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Así, partieron a comenzar sus guardias. Los primeros en vigilar fueron el Pegaso junto al Unicornio. Serían turnos de seis horas cada uno para permitirse descansar y entrenar.

….

Al llegar la noche en Japón, nuevamente Melinoe hiso acto de presencia y salió a terminar lo que había quedado inconcluso el día anterior.

Ella siempre había vivido en el inframundo, solo conocía la noche y la oscuridad, jamás se le había permitido salir a la luz del día. Era solitaria, no sabía qué era la amistad y menos el amor. Solo había compartido con sus padres, por lo que al enterarse de la muerte de Hades un enorme deseo de venganza se había apoderado de ella. Su padre era todo su mundo. Para suplir esa ausencia, un nuevo deseo llenó en su corazón: llevarse al caballero de Andrómeda con ella. Entonces, había ideado un plan para "convencerlo" y estaba dispuesta a hacer realidad su sueño. Pero, al llegar a la mansión y ver que no estaba, sintió una enorme rabia subir desde su corazón. Apoderarse del cuerpo de esa chica solo por la noche la estaba limitando demasiado. Llamó a su madre mentalmente, a lo que Perséfone respondió apareciendo de repente en el lugar.

-Se han marchado y tú debes saber dónde están. Infórmame pronto madre.

-Claro, Melinoe. Están en el Santuario de Athena. Pero ir hasta ese lugar sola, te traería demasiados problemas. Mi hermana es muy inteligente, sabía que ahí podría proteger a sus caballeros con su barrera, pero no sabe que contamos con nuestros guardianes. Tendremos que secuestrar tu cuerpo para llevarte hasta allí. Déjame informarles para que puedan hacer el traslado. Partiremos al amanecer, por lo que nos llevaremos a la chica inconsciente. En la noche de mañana podrás llevar a cabo tu venganza, querida hija. Ya nada te detendrá.

-Así será madre. Esperaré hasta mañana entonces- Melinoe volvió a la casa de Kaori, pensando en matar a todos los caballeros de Athena que osaron levantar la mano en contra de su padre. Pero, también recordó ese deseo que surgió en su corazón de apoderarse de Andrómeda – lo haré, te convenceré de seguirme, a como dé lugar.

Melinoe volvió a la cama sin notar la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, que brillaba suavemente rodeada de un cosmos magenta.

….

La batalla decisiva está a las puertas. Las verdades saldrán a la luz. Dos ejércitos diezmados por la anterior batalla se enfrentarán muy pronto y el amor se pondrá a prueba. ¿Quién ganará? ¿La venganza o el amor?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_ Emocionada ya de terminar este quinto capítulo. Ahora vendrá lo más difícil, las batallas. Espero poder lograrlo y que puedan disfrutar de una entretenida lectura.

*En el capítulo 14 del manga de Saint Seiya, cuando Shun es atacado por el Caballero del Cisne Negro, este no vestía su armadura y sin embargo, tenía las cadenas en sus manos. De ahí extraje el momento en el que ataca a Melinoe con sus cadenas sin tener puesta su armadura.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima… **Selitte :)**


	6. Comienza el enfrentamiento

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**¿La venganza o el amor?**_

_**Capítulo 6 Comienza el enfrentamiento**_

Todo estaba casi en absoluto silencio, solo podía escucharse el sonido de los cubiertos chocando en los platos aún llenos de comida. El almuerzo se había servido hacía media hora y aunque la mayoría tenía mucha hambre, la preocupación se respiraba en el aire, por lo que comían lentamente. Al parecer, la ausencia de algunos era el real motivo de aquel angustioso silencio.

Seiya y Jabu dormían después de haber terminado su turno de vigilancia. A Hyoga y Nachi les había tocado el segundo turno, el que ya estaba a punto de terminar.

Ikki, fiel a sus costumbres, había desaparecido durante la noche y nadie lo había visto desde entonces. Como siempre, decidió investigar por sí mismo la situación y así poder ayudar a su hermano de la mejor manera. No podía ser parte de un grupo, prefería actuar en solitario.

Shun, por su parte, no había salido del templo de Virgo, se mantenía meditando todo el tiempo. Nadie entendía por qué el caballero perteneciente a ese signo necesitaba tanto la meditación. Pero, en el caso particular del caballero de Andrómeda, lo estaba haciendo para calmarse y llenarse de valor para enfrentar lo que se venía. Necesitaba de equilibrio en ese momento tan difícil, temía salirse de sus cabales y provocar una destrucción mayor por no ser capaz de controlar su ira o su poder. Hubiese preferido no tener que pelear, pero esta vez era distinto, se estaba preparando para todo y así terminar con ese problema lo más rápido posible. De esa forma, los demás no tendrían que pagar las consecuencias de protegerlo. Estaba decidido a ser él quien los protegiera esta vez.

Se encontraba muy concentrado hasta que una perturbación en su cosmos lo alteró. En Japón, le había transmitido una cantidad de su cosmos a la cadenita de oro que le había regalado a Kaori antes de entregársela, para vigilar de alguna forma que ella estuviera bien. En ese momento sintió cómo empezaba a reaccionar, lo que indicaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Miró la hora y calculó que Kaori debía estar en casa ya, entonces ¿qué podía estar pasando como para que se activara así la barrera de protección que le había puesto?, pensó. Decidió llamarla, pero no contestó en ningún teléfono. Estaba sumamente preocupado cuando la alteración dejó de sentirse. Tuvo que quedarse con la duda de qué había sucedido; sin embargo, muy pronto se le revelaría la causa.

Salió entonces de su templo y decidió subir a almorzar. Cuando llegó ya todos se habían retirado a entrenar y vigilar. Estuvo un largo rato sentado, comiendo poco a poco, distraído en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

-Athena – dijo al voltear – pensé que estaba solo.

-Sí, ya todos bajaron. Te extrañamos al desayuno y al almuerzo. Pensé que no te vería – Saori decía a medida que se acercaba al caballero.

-Estoy muy preocupado y no puedo evitarlo. No quiero que los demás sufran por mi culpa – Shun mantenía su vista fija en el plato de comida.

-Intentaré protegerlos al máximo con mi cosmos… - sin embargo, mientras decía esto, se sintió perturbada por la emanación de un poder desconocido. Miró sorprendida hacia la puerta y frunciendo el ceño, en señal de decisión, volvió su vista hacia Andrómeda de nuevo.

-Han llegado, ya es hora. Debemos estar listos para la batalla – dijo esto a través de su cosmos, dirigiéndose a todos los caballeros al mismo tiempo. De esa forma estarían todos alertas ante cualquier intromisión.

Seiya y Jabu despertaron inmediatamente, y partió cada uno a su lugar designado. Todos se movieron a sus puestos, Hyoga, Shiryu y el Pegaso partieron cada cual a su templo, mientras los demás caballeros de bronce se quedaron a la entrada de Aries, para impedir el paso de los intrusos o al menos detener a la mayoría. Las amazonas debían ascender al Templo principal y así proteger a Athena.

Shun estaba a punto de descender hacia Virgo, cuando una voz lo detuvo en el acto.

-Veo que aquí estás Athena – no podían ver quién estaba hablando, solo sabían que era una mujer por la voz.

Shun se puso en posición defensiva y extendió sus cadenas por el suelo, usando la _Andromeda Nebula_ para proteger a Saori también. Ella incrementó su cosmos fortaleciendo la barrera.

-¿Acaso piensas que tú solo puedes protegerla, Caballero de Andrómeda?

-Sea quien seas, es mejor que no te acerques, porque si intentas entrar la cadena te atacará inmediatamente- decía el joven intentando averiguar dónde se encontraba el enemigo.

-Jajaja, ¿crees que una simple cadena de un insignificante caballero de bronce puede detenerme? Se nota que no sabes con quién estás hablando – habló con desdén.

-Esta no es una cadena cualquiera, es la Cadena de Andrómeda, que además está fortalecida por la sangre de un caballero de oro y por la preciada sangre de Athena. Así es que, independiente de quién seas, deberías temerle – dijo con seguridad el joven mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido, demostrando en sus verdes ojos una decisión poco común en él.

-Veo que estás decidido a combatir, jovencito. Qué extraño en ti, siendo el alma más pura de esta era. Bueno, yo no he venido a pelear, aún; sólo he venido a informarle a Athena que este juego acaba de comenzar – diciendo esto, la mujer retiró de su cabeza un casco y apareció de pie junto a la puerta.

Cuando la vieron, notaron que era muy parecida a Melinoe, su largo cabello y su vestido negro parecían agitarse ante un viento inexistente, sus profundos ojos rojos destilaban odio y en sus labios se dibujaba una débil sonrisa burlesca. Todo cuanto la rodeaba parecía frío y oscuro.

-¡Hermana! – Athena se sobresaltó – Pero ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Así que al fin me reconoces. Llegué sin que nadie me viera gracias a este maravilloso casco de mi esposo Hades.

-El casco que otorga invisibilidad… - Saori sabía de qué se trataba.

-Exacto, me ha sido muy útil, ningunos de tus caballeritos fue capaz de verme, ni siquiera pudieron detectarme. No están preparados para combatirnos, será una masacre, a mi favor, por supuesto – Perséfone hablaba con extrema confianza.

-No sabes a quienes te enfrentas, hemos sido capaces de vencer anteriormente, ahora no será diferente – Shun la miraba desafiante.

-No te apresures Caballero de Andrómeda, de ti se encargará mi hija de forma personal al igual que del Pegaso. Los demás tendrán que enfrentarse a mis guardianes. Y a tí Athena- dijo levantando su dedo, apuntándola descaradamente - vendré a buscarte a final, para acabar yo misma con esta venganza después de que hayas visto morir a todos tus leales protectores y sufras lo mismo que he sufrido estos tres años…- diciendo esto con mucho odio, Perséfone volvió a ponerse el casco y desapareció ante la incrédula mirada de los presentes.

Lentamente al ver que la amenaza reciente se había retirado, Shun retrajo sus cadenas y Saori disminuyó la intensidad de su cosmos. Andrómeda se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la salida, las palabras de Perséfone retumbaban en su cabeza, intentando entender por qué vez tras vez debían combatir, cuando lo único que deseaba de todo corazón era una vida pacífica. Sin embargo, ahora estaba decidido y nada lo haría retroceder, debía proteger a quienes más quería, aún a costa de su propio sufrimiento.

-Caballero de Andrómeda ve a tu templo. Yo debo subir a mi puesto para mantener la barrera activa al máximo.

-Pero, Saori, si haces eso, perderás la mayor parte de tu energía y cuando Perséfone vuelva, no podrás combatirla – Shun estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de ella.

-No te preocupes, confío en ustedes y en que podrán acabar con esto antes. Por algo son conocidos como los caballeros de la esperanza – diciendo esto ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al gran balcón desde donde se veía todo el Santuario y encendió su dorado cosmos entregando vitalidad y protección a todos sus caballeros.

….

Perséfone volvió donde la esperaban sus cómplices. Era un grupo bastante particular, compuesto de cinco hombres y una mujer que portaban antiguas armaduras griegas de color negro decoradas con intensos adornos rojos que brillaban con fuerza. Uno de ellos traía en sus brazos a una inconsciente Kaori. Todos se encontraban fuera de la barrera protectora de Athena, esperando a que su Reina les diera la señal de comenzar a atacar.

-Ya hablé con Athena y esto se puso en marcha. Aún faltan algunas horas para que anochezca y Melinoe pueda despertar. Hasta cuando eso ocurra, tú Pirítoo la cuidarás – ante eso el aludido asintió haciendo una respetuosa reverencia – Los demás pueden ir a entretenerse con los caballeritos. Solo que a Andrómeda y al Pegaso no les hagan daño, ya saben que ellos son las presas de mi hija, es ella quién debe acabar con los principales causantes de la muerte de nuestro amado Rey – todos se inclinaron ante aquella mujer demostrando que estaban preparados para acatar sus órdenes. Entonces, ella comenzó a emitir su roja aura, la cual se fue extendiendo por el lugar rodeando a los presentes – Les otorgo mi poder para que acaben con todos los habitantes de este lugar. Han jurado a su Rey defenderme a costa de sus propias existencias, por lo que deben hacerlo por lealtad a él y a mí. Además de mi poder, también les hago entrega de estas poderosas armas mitológicas con las que podrán atacar con facilidad a los débiles protectores de mi hermana.

Fue entregando a cada guardián un arma, después de lo cual cada uno partía en busca de sus víctimas. Entonces, dirigió la vista a la única mujer que era parte del grupo.

-Tisífone, tú ya posees tu arma. Úsala con total libertad – ante lo dicho por su Reina, la mujer sonrió con malicia, partiendo en dirección al Santuario.

Perséfone se dirigió entonces hacia el único guardián que permaneció a su lado cargando en sus brazos a Kaori.

-Pirítoo, siempre has sido el más leal a mí, por eso te he confiado la seguridad de esta chica. Te hago entrega de las Espadas del Terror, para que puedas combatir – diciendo esto se acercó y dejó en el suelo las enormes armas - Debes estar atento a cualquier cosa que se salga de nuestros planes. Si es necesario, debes ayudar a Melinoe a cumplir con su venganza – lo miró fijamente con gran seriedad - Estaré observando todos sus movimientos. Así, cuando todos hayan muerto, acabaré directamente con Athena, por creer que puede interferir sin acatar las consecuencias. Yo misma la castigaré por querer destruir mi Reino.

-Mi amada Reina Perséfone, todo se hará como usted diga.

….

Descendía con rapidez las escaleras teniendo un mal presentimiento de toda esa situación tan amenazante. Cruzó veloz el templo de Piscis, llegando al de Acuario, donde sabía que estaría su amigo. Sintió mucho frío al comenzar a cruzarlo y pudo ver casi a la entrada al Caballero de Cisne de pie vigilando y emitiendo su cosmos atento a cualquier movimiento. Parecía como si nevara a su alrededor. Al sentir la presencia de Shun se volteó y lo miró interrogante.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Perséfone acaba de pasar por tu lado y ni siquiera lo has notado. Vino a ver a Athena para advertirle que atacaría sin piedad y la amenazó de asesinarla al final. Nadie pudo detectar su presencia… esto es muy peligroso…

-¿Pasó por aquí? Pero si yo he estado en guardia todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo lo hiso? – Hyoga no podía creer que su barrera se hubiera visto vulnerada de esa forma.

-Dijo que tenía un casco de Hades que podía hacerla invisible. Nosotros no la vimos hasta que se lo quitó. La situación es muy delicada Hyoga…

-No te preocupes Shun, ya todos están es sus puestos listos para contrarrestar cualquier ataque. Ella debe haber usado ese casco solo para hablar con Athena antes de comenzar la batalla, no creo que vuelva a usarlo.

-No viste su odio, sus deseos de venganza… esto puede salirse de nuestras manos en cualquier momento – el joven miraba el suelo totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos – Además, dijo que tenía guardianes que la protegían y que acabarían con nosotros.

El Caballero de Cisne se acercó a Andrómeda y lo tomó por los hombros para infundirle confianza. Este levantó el rostro para agradecerle el gesto y asintieron, con confianza de que todo saldría bien. Después de eso, el joven avanzó hasta las escaleras que descendían hacia Capricornio.

-Cuídate mucho Shun, si es necesaria mi ayuda, me avisan y voy inmediatamente – gritó el vigilante de Acuario.

-No, Hyoga, eres el último para defender a Saori, debes permanecer aquí para protegerla.

Siguió corriendo veloz, era necesario llegar pronto, ya que si Ikki no se encontraba en su templo, el de él sería el primero al que llegarían si lograban derrotar a los cinco caballeros de bronce que permanecían en Aries. Iba llegando al Templo vigilado por Seiya, cuando ve que vienen subiendo las amazonas del Águila y de Ofiuco. Se detiene para poder indicarles algo.

-Marín, Shaina… Athena está en grave peligro. Perséfone vino a amenazarla directamente y si no lo hiso, fue solo porque busca venganza de la manera más cruel – Shun le explicaba todo para que la protegieran con valor – Es necesario que estén muy atentas, Saori está usando casi todas sus energías por mantener la barrera de su cosmos activa. Si sigue así estará exhausta en poco tiempo.

-No te preocupes Caballero de Andrómeda. Nosotras hemos consagrado nuestra vida a Athena y estamos dispuestas a protegerla aun a costa de nuestras vidas – ambas respondieron con decisión.

Así continuaron cada cual su camino, con todos sus sentidos en guardia.

….

Permanecían atentos al pie de la casa de Aries, cuando cinco extraños llegaron hasta la entrada del Santuario. Sintieron un gran temor apoderarse de ellos, parecía que aquellos guardianes emanaban odio, pánico y terror. Sus oscuras armaduras, iluminadas solo por aquellos escalofriantes adornos rojizos, parecían llenas de una energía malvada, sedientas de venganza. Se detuvieron en seco, cada uno portando una arma que saltaba a la vista que era muy poderosa.

-Jajaja, pero si solo son unos niños – dijo uno de ellos burlándose de los caballeros de bronce.

-¿A quién le dices niño? Nosotros estamos preparados para combatir a quien sea. Aunque no lo creas, estamos listos para proteger a Athena de gusanos como ustedes – Jabu se adelantaba para que supieran quien hablaba.

-Eres un niñito valiente, pero aun así eres insignificante para mí. Si están preparados para morir, vengan… todos a la vez si quieren…- el enorme guardián se puso en posición de ataque.

-Espera, Ixión, no te entretengas solo. Decidamos quienes se quedan aquí y quienes avanzan, ¿qué te parece? – ahora hablaba la mujer.

-¿Te burlas de mí? Sabes que yo solo puedo con todos ellos.

-No es eso, es para ser justos entre nosotros. Yo creo que todos quieren algo de diversión ¿o no? – la mujer los miraba muy segura de su poder.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Qué echemos suertes, acaso?

-No es necesario, si a los demás les parece, nos quedamos tú y yo aquí jugando con estos niñitos y los demás siguen avanzando.

-Por mí no está mal, yo prefiero presas más fuertes – decía otro de los guardianes.

-Yo también prefiero avanzar. Espero que los demás caballeros sean más poderosos.

-Vamos, entonces. Los demás nos esperan y la señora Perséfone preferirá que acabemos pronto.

Estaban dispuestos a pasar fácilmente por el lado de los caballeros de bronce, como si ellos no representaran ninguna amenaza.

-¿Quiénes piensan ustedes que somos que deciden de forma tan simple quienes pasarán? ¿Acaso olvidan que nosotros estamos aquí para detenerlos? – era Nachi quien hablaba ahora.

-Sí, nosotros estamos preparados para morir si es necesario – Ban también se había puesto en guardia.

-Jamás podrán pasar sin antes enfrentarnos – Ichi se sumaba a sus compañeros.

-Los detendremos aquí para ayudar a nuestros amigos que siempre han peleado con valor para defender a la humanidad – decía Geki con decisión.

-Ya se dieron cuenta que no somos niñitos insignificantes, viejos… - Jabu se burlaba de ellos.

-Jajaja, que encantadores, ni siquiera notan la abismal diferencia en el poder de ellos y el nuestro. Bueno, como han sido capaces de mantener la composturas les daremos el privilegio de conocernos. Yo soy Ixión, guerrero mitológico, castigado en el Tártaro por mis pecados. La Reina Perséfone me dio la oportunidad de servirle a cambio acabar con mi eterna tortura y además me hizo entrega de esta maravillosa Sarisa llena de su poder para acabar con cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino – el hombre alzó una enorme lanza de unos 3 metros de altura que poseía un afilado cuchillo en el extremo.

-Yo soy Tisífone, erinia de la venganza. Resguardo la entrada del Tártaro junto a mis hermanas. La Señora Perséfone me permitió subir a la superficie para vengar a nuestro Rey Hades – la mujer avanzó amenazante hacia los caballeros quienes retrocedieron unos pasos al verla con unos largos látigos que arrastraba por el suelo mientras colgaban de sus manos.

Al ver que los caballeros se quedaron petrificados al ver las armas de sus compañeros, los otros guardianes pasaron corriendo por los costados, sin tener ninguna resistencia.

-Los alcanzamos luego, no creo que demoremos mucho aquí… - Ixión seguía burlándose de ellos.

Lamentablemente, los jóvenes de bronce casi no tenían experiencia en batalla. Su misión fue siempre vigilar el Santuario, pero las batallas siempre las enfrentaban los otros caballeros. Su poca costumbre les estaba pasando la cuenta y el temor se estaba apoderando de ellos. Pero habían decidido pelear y lo harían valientemente.

Geki, siendo el mayor y el más alto, decidió ser el primero en atacar a Ixión. Corrió rápidamente hacia él, ante lo cual el guardián sonrió con malicia.

_-¡Hanging bear! _– gritó el Caballero de la Osa Mayor, mientras abría sus enormes brazos para alcanzar a su oponente.

Este, al notar el gran esfuerzo del joven, se dejó atrapar para demostrarle que no era un real oponente para él. Geki, con su cosmos al máximo y teniendo sus brazos alrededor de él, intentaba destruir al menos la armadura del guardián con aquel ataque. Pero el poder que emanaba de ella era demasiado comparado con el suyo.

-Por favor, con ese nivel de fuerza jamás me harás siquiera un rasguño. Ya les dije que aunque vengan todos al mismo tiempo no me harán daño… - diciendo esto Ixión abrió sus brazos y el Caballero de la Osa Mayor fue lanzado lejos, estrellándose contra la pared. Los demás quedaron estupefactos, si alguien tenía fuerza ese era Geki. ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos?

-Jajaja, estos niños realmente no son rivales para nosotros – la mujer reía - ¿Quién quiere ser el próximo?

Se miraron entre ellos, estaban aterrados, pero alguien tenía que detenerlos.

….

Kaori comenzó a reaccionar antes de lo esperado. Se encontró recostada en el tronco de un árbol en un lugar totalmente extraño. A lo lejos vio a un hombre que blandía con agilidad unas enormes espadas y colocó sus manos en su boca para ahogar un grito de terror que le salía involuntariamente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, aterrorizada por no saber dónde estaba ni saber quién era ese guerrero. Él notó que la chica había despertado y se giró caminando hacia ella. El pavor se apoderó de Kaori, que no supo qué hacer en ese momento. Entonces, la cadena que colgaba de su cuello comenzó a brillar intensamente. Se quedó mirándola, viendo como un aura color magenta la rodeaba. La tomó entre sus manos, "ayúdame Shun, por favor ayúdame", comenzó a murmurar, mientras veía como seguía acercándose aquel hombre.

Shun estaba vigilante en su templo cuando volvió a sentir la perturbación de su cosmos y por la vibración sabía que Kaori estaba en verdadero peligro. Entonces, empezó a escuchar su voz pidiéndole ayuda. El Caballero de Andrómeda no podía salir de su Templo, estaban en guardia ante el ataque enemigo, por lo que en ese momento tomó la decisión de lo que parecía más apropiado. Comenzó a elevar su cosmos y tomó la cadena cuadrada que estaba en su mano derecha.

-_¡Thunder Wave!_ – gritó Shun, a lo que la cadena comenzó a elevarse en forma de zigzag, desapareciendo en aire en algún punto debido a su habilidad de viajar a través de las dimensiones – Cadena, encuentra a tu enemigo y atácalo – la punta de la cadena salió veloz desde el colgante de Kaori, aterrorizándola por completo.

La cadena de Andrómeda siguió su camino zigzagueante hasta alcanzar el rostro de Piritoo. Como no esperaba algo así, la cadena le dio con todas sus fuerzas causándole una gran cortada que empezó a sangrar en el acto. Quedó totalmente sorprendido, no había forma de que esa chica lo hubiese atacado de esa forma. Eso era obra de un caballero. Empezó a buscar quien era su atacante, pero no pudo encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Shun, entonces, le dio una nueva orden a su cadena.

-Trae a Kaori contigo, cadena – en ese momento la cadena cambia su trayectoria dirigiéndose a la chica rápidamente. Ella permanecía estupefacta ante lo que estaba sucediendo y el temor la hacía apoyar con fuerza su espalda al árbol. Cuando vio que la cadena la iba a alcanzar, cerró sus ojos con fuerza pues pensó que la atacaría igual que al guerrero, sin embargo esta comenzó a rodearla con suavidad. Estaba totalmente sorprendida, esperaba que todo eso fuera otra de sus pesadillas. Cuando fue capaz de abrir sus ojos se vio viajando a toda velocidad a través de una extraña dimensión; al fondo podía ver una pequeña luz que se hacía más grande y al atravesarla quedó sentada en el suelo de un templo que parecía ser griego. Sintió como las cadenas la soltaron con la misma suavidad con que la habían envuelto. Entonces, levantó la mirada y vio como el chico de extraña armadura que aparecía en sus aterradores sueños caminaba hacia ella.

-¡No, no te acerques! – le gritó, mientras intentaba huir retrocediendo con torpeza. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Todas sus pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad y tener a ese chico cerca le causaba pavor. Ella siempre lo asesinaba en sus sueños con una enorme espada y no quería para nada hacer eso – Por favor, aléjate de mí...

-Kaori, no te asustes, soy yo… Shun – él suponía que debido a la armadura no lo reconocía. Además que debía estar aterrada con todo lo ocurrido.

Entonces, la chica intentó asimilar la voz de él y mirándolo fijamente se dio cuenta que era verdad. Era Shun. Pero ¿por qué vestía esa armadura? ¿En qué lugar estaban? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Y el peor pensamiento vino entonces a su atormentada mente, ¿por qué lo había visto en sus sueños? En ese momento, recordó las palabras de Perséfone, "Debes vengar a tu padre… debes asesinar al Pegaso y a Andrómeda". Shun vio cómo su mirada se tornaba confusa y empezaban a brotar lágrimas de sus celestes ojos.

-¿Quién eres, Shun? ¿Quién eres en realidad? – la chica deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le dijera cualquier cosa menos lo que ya estaba sospechando.

-Kaori, debes calmarte. Te dije antes de viajar que necesitaba contarte algunas cosas de mí. Lamento que fuera de esta forma, pero estabas en peligro y no tuve más opción que ayudarte de esta forma. Yo soy un Caballero que sirve a Athena, soy el Caballero de Andrómeda…

La chica calló al suelo llorando sin control, sentía que una maldición la alcanzaba en ese momento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Shun? ¿Por qué tendría que asesinarlo si ella lo amaba? No, debía de haber una forma de torcerle la mano al destino. El caballero se acercó, la levantó tiernamente y la abrazó, intentando calmarla. Ella entonces se aferró a ese cálido abrazo que deseaba nunca se terminara. El conocido aroma a vainilla que siempre la calmaba le reafirmó que en verdad estaba con Shun en ese momento y que no era un sueño.

Decidió entonces, que era necesario contarle quién era ella realmente y qué le habían ordenado hacer. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando sintió los cálidos labios del joven sobre los suyos, que la besaba con ternura queriendo transmitirle en ese momento que nunca la abandonaría ni permitiría que nada malo le pasara y se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento.

Sin embargo, afuera comenzaba a anochecer y Kaori comenzó a perder la conciencia, dando paso a que Melinoe se manifestara nuevamente.

-Qué suaves son tus labios, Caballero de Andrómeda – una voz totalmente diferente salía de los labios de Kaori.

Shun abrió los ojos sorprendido… ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Pero… ¿cómo…? – soltó a Melinoe y retrocedió unos pasos tratando de asimilar que estaba sucediendo.

-Qué irónico es el destino, jamás pensé que el hermoso Andrómeda estaría enamorado y justamente de mi portadora – la hija de Hades parecía disfrutar el momento.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Tú estás usando el cuerpo de Kaori? No... no puede ser… - los peores temores de Shun se estaban haciendo realidad. ¿Cómo podría combatirla entonces? Jamás podría dañar a Kaori...

….

Así se daba comienzo a una nueva batalla.

Perséfone reía en el inframundo ante la situación que presenciaba mediante su poder.

Athena continuaba emitiendo su cosmos al máximo intentando defender a sus caballeros, custodiada por sus amazonas.

Los caballeros de bronce estaban librando una batalla desigual a la entrada de Aries, mientras tres guardianes más subían con rapidez hacia la casa de Leo, que era la primera que debía estar habitada por Ikki, aunque hasta ese momento nadie lo había visto ahí.

Un templo más arriba, Shun se enfrentaba a su peor pesadilla… ¿qué haría ahora que sabía toda verdad?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo, me costó un poco pero creo que salió bien al final.

*El casco de la invisibilidad de Hades fue forjado por Hefesto, con el que venció a Cronos junto a Zeus y Poseidón.

*Preferí usar los nombres originales del manga en japonés de los ataques de los caballeros. Estos se encuentran en cursiva.

*Los nombres de los guardianes de Perséfone y las armas que usarán los tomé de la mitología griega. Estos hombres fueron castigados eternamente a diferentes torturas debido a sus transgresiones. El resto aparecerán en el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios que me animan a continuar esta historia. Espero sus opiniones de este capítulo. Saludos, **Selitte :)**


	7. La Decisión de Shun

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**¿La venganza o el amor?**_

_**Capítulo 7 La Decisión de Shun**_

En el horizonte podía notarse como poco a poco la luz del sol iba apagándose, dándole paso a la noche y a la oscuridad. Sólo el dorado cosmos de Athena que rodeaba el Santuario le entregaba una leve luminosidad al lugar y a los caballeros que valientemente libraban sus luchas en ese momento.

En la casa de Virgo, Shun se encontraba petrificado ante la cruel verdad que le era revelada. Hace unos instantes había ayudado a Kaori trayéndola hasta su templo para mantenerla a salvo. Sin embargo, ahora tenía frente a él a Melinoe quien se mostraba muy satisfecha ante esa situación. La revelación de que ella usaba el cuerpo de su compañera lo había descolocado totalmente. Si presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, ese era el peor escenario de todos. Se había dado el valor para defender a su familia y combatir a pesar de su inclinación a no hacerlo, pero ahora la situación era muy diferente. ¿Cómo podía detener a Melinoe sin dañar a Kaori?

La hija de Hades lo miraba divertida, la confusión en su rostro le atraía extrañamente. Saber que la chica usada por ella era amada por el caballero le facilitaría las cosas de llevarlo consigo. Era como si el destino le regalara en bandeja de plata toda esa situación y sabría usarla de la manera más sabia. Abrió su mano derecha emitiendo una cantidad de aura oscura haciendo aparecer la Espada de Hades y mirando con seriedad a Andrómeda, abrió sus alas para alcanzarlo.

Aunque Shun todavía se encontraba confundido, retrocedió unos pasos ante el inminente ataque de Melinoe y tomó la cadena circular que tenía en su mano izquierda.

– _¡Rolling defense! – _la cadena rodeó su cuerpo inmediatamente, girando con rapidez desde su cabeza hasta los pies. No podía atacar hasta tener un plan, pero si podía defenderse – No te acerques, no quiero pelear contigo. Nunca he deseado combatir, siempre preferiría evitarlo…

La joven se detuvo, mirándolo complacida ante aquella revelación. Ahora ni siquiera tendría que amenazarlo, todo sería aún más fácil, por lo que una sonrisa se dibujó rápida en sus labios.

– Entonces, te ofrezco un trato Caballero de Andrómeda…

….

Los tres guardianes de Perséfone corrían veloces atravesando los templos vacíos. Iban sedientos de una batalla, lo que se reflejaba en el intenso brillo de sus ojos y la terrorífica aura rojiza que los envolvía, dejando una estela a medida que avanzaban.

– Parece que en este lugar no hay nadie. ¿De verdad nos estaban esperando o se acobardaron y huyeron de aquí? – decía uno llegando a la entrada de la casa de Leo.

– ¿A quién le dices cobarde? – una voz retumbó en el lugar.

Vieron como un cosmos anaranjado comenzaba a emerger desde el interior del templo, por lo que se detuvieron en seco. Ante la demostración de ese poder, sabían que el vigilante de ese lugar no era cualquier caballero. Pero, en vez de atemorizarse, uno de ellos sonrió con malicia, pues eso es lo que deseaba, un entretenido combate. Al fin pudieron ver al Caballero de Fénix que aparecía en aquella oscuridad como una antorcha de fuego.

– Wow, al fin alguien con quien combatir – habló el guardián sediento de batalla. Este traía un enorme martillo en sus manos – Pensé que todos habían arrancado a esconderse detrás de Athena – decía burlándose.

– Aquí no hay cobardes, todos son dignos portadores de sus armaduras, pero tuviste la mala suerte de cruzarte en mi camino y de aquí no pasarás, ni tú ni tus compañeros – el Fénix hablaba seguro, mirándolo totalmente enojado mientras su cosmos seguía aumentando.

– Esta es mi presa, ustedes sigan adelante – el hombre estaba totalmente emocionado ante esa emanación de poder.

– Está bien, pero no te entretengas mucho, recuerda que debemos terminar con esto luego – le respondió uno de sus compañeros.

– Nadie va a pasar por aquí sin pelear conmigo. Es mi obligación detenerlos en este lugar – Ikki no podía permitir que avanzaran, no quería que llegaran donde Shun y el resto de sus hermanos. Se puso en posición de combate, batiendo sus brazos como un fénix – _¡__Hō Yoku Tenshō!__–_ juntó sus brazos en el aire sobre su cabeza y el fuego se intensificó a su alrededor, dirigiéndose en un golpe directo hacia el guardián. Este tuvo que retener el ataque con sus brazos, retrocediendo unos metros. Aprovechando este momento, los otros dos guardianes continuaron su camino velozmente.

A pesar de usar una de sus poderosas técnicas, el Fénix no logró si quiera dañar la armadura del hombre.

– ¿Pero cómo? Es la primera vez que mi ataque no causa ningún daño – su cara confundida divirtió aún más al guardián.

– Jajaja, solo eres otro niño. Esperé más de ti. Mira Caballero, yo soy Tántalo, guerrero mitológico, hijo de Zeus. Aunque no lo creas, mi propio padre me condenó a ser torturado eternamente en el Tártaro. He estado alimentando mi rencor contra todo el mundo a través de los siglos, por lo que el odio recorre cada fibra de mi cuerpo. No soy leal a nadie solo quiero satisfacer mi deseo de venganza a toda costa – dijo apuntando a Ikki con su martillo – Así que prepárate, porque tú eres mi primera víctima.

– Sí así piensas, jamás vencerás. El egoísmo y la venganza no conducen a nada – el Fénix lo miraba fijamente – Te lo digo por experiencia propia. Alguna vez fui corrompido por esos mismos sentimientos… pero gracias a mis hermanos encontré el camino de vuelta y ahora defiendo la justicia junto a ellos. Eso nos hace invencibles – volvía a ponerse en posición de ataque.

– Qué tiernas palabras, pero no te servirán de nada conmigo – Tántalo comenzó a correr hacia Ikki con el brazo que sostenía el martillo hacia atrás casi arrastrándolo por el suelo. Cuando estaba cerca del caballero se detuvo en seco y levantó con rapidez su arma sin permitir que reaccionara. Lo golpeó con brutalidad en el abdomen, por lo que el Fénix salió despedido por el aire con tal fuerza que terminó estrellándose contra el cielo del Templo, provocando enormes grietas mientras se hundía en el concreto y la sangre brotaba de sus labios. Casi inconsciente observó la cara burlona del guardián, mientras su armadura comenzaba a hacerse añicos y volvía a caer al piso donde lo esperaba Tántalo.

– Jajaja, con esa miserable fuerza pensabas detenernos… Mientras tenga en mi poder el majestuoso martillo de Hefestos jamás podrás ponerme ni siquiera un dedo encima – el hombre se giraba hacia la salida dispuesto a continuar buscando más víctimas – es mejor que siga avanzando…

Mientras hablaba, Ikki había levantado su mano, poniéndola en su pie, desafiante, aunque sin levantar el rostro aún.

– ¿Qué decías de ponerte un dedo encima? Ya te dije que no dejaré que avances – el fénix levantó la mirada, a la vez que volvía a elevar su cosmos…

….

Perséfone se retorcía de disgusto en el Inframundo. Melinoe estaba dispuesta a desobedecerla ofreciéndole un trato a Andrómeda. Eso no era posible, jamás permitiría que su venganza fuera truncada, menos aún por su propia hija.

Rápidamente volvió a la superficie con el casco de Hades en su mano. Apareció de repente al lado de su guardián más fiel, Piritoo, quién ya había emprendido su camino hacia el Santuario en busca de Melinoe y del caballero que lo había herido; estaba furioso por ello, dispuesto a cobrarse aquella afrenta.

–Veo que te diriges a buscar a mi hija, Piritoo. Está en el templo de Virgo; Andrómeda fue quien se la llevó y también fue quien te hirió – agregó eso para aumentar el rencor en su guardián, mientras se acercaba a él mirándolo fijamente – Toma, usa este casco para llegar directamente hasta él, o si no te verás involucrado en las batallas que se están llevando a cabo en los templos anteriores.

– Muchas gracias, mi amada Reina, por facilitarme el casco del Señor Hades, tan preciado para usted – el hombre hacía una reverencia. Era el más leal a Perséfone porque la amaba desde la era del mito y había sido castigado por Hades a permanecer en el Tártaro encadenado de los pies por serpientes por pretender a su esposa. A pesar de eso, él no había dejado de amarla y le había jurado protegerla por le eternidad.

– Debes apurarte, tengo el presentimiento de que Melinoe está dispuesta a traicionarnos… debe ser culpa de ese cuerpo que está usando. Tienes que detenerla antes de que ocurra y si es necesario, debes asesinar tú mismo al caballero de Andrómeda – Perséfone ya estaba perdiendo la calma que tenía hasta hace unos momentos.

–No se preocupe, yo mismo llevaré a cabo su venganza si es necesario – Piritoo se tocaba la herida en su rostro que aún permanecía abierta y sangrando – Ahora, tengo mis propias razones para hacerlo.

La mujer se acercó aún más a su guerrero y levantando su mano, tocó su herida mientras el aura rojiza que emanaba de ella iba cerrándola, dejando sólo una cicatriz como marca de lo que había pasado.

– Así está mejor. Ahora ve rápido… - el hombre partió corriendo veloz hacia su destino, el templo de Virgo.

….

Tisífone tenía sus látigos extendidos, mientras se divertía enormemente mirando las caras angustiadas de los caballeros de bronce que se encontraban rodeados por ellos.

– Sólo con tirar de mis látigos y sus cabezas rodarán por el suelo – Ichi y Ban no fueron capaces siquiera de darse cuenta en qué momento se había movido aquella mujer que los había atrapado. Estaban intentando atacarla, cuando sintieron cómo los látigos rodeaban sus cuellos con tal fuerza que les costaba respirar. Quedaron inconscientes por la falta de aire, cayendo al suelo, por lo que Tisífone retrajo sus armas – Así no es divertido… es mejor que continuemos adelante, o si no vamos a quedarnos sin pelear – decía mirando a su compañero.

–Déjame terminar aquí y subimos. No es bueno que estos dos queden en pie – apuntaba a Jabu y Nachi, los que intercambiaron miradas de terror, ya no sabían qué hacer ante el poder de esos dos.

– Está bien, sigue divirtiéndote; pero no demores mucho, que los demás van a terminar con los otros caballeros…

No notaron la presencia de Piritoo que atravesó veloz el lugar sin ser visto, gracias al casco de Hades.

….

Shun quedó mirando confundido a Melinoe y se sintió aún más alterado ante sus palabras.

– ¿Cómo has dicho?

–Que te ofrezco un trato…

– ¿Qué estás diciendo…? – Andrómeda preguntó totalmente desconfiado de aquella repentina oferta. Aun así detuvo la defensa de su cadena, las que volvieron a sus manos, mientras no apartaba su vista de la joven del inframundo, esperando cualquier indicio de ataque por parte de ella.

La hija de Hades estaba a punto de hablar, cuando fue interrumpida por los dos guardianes que recién habían atravesado el templo de Leo y llegaban corriendo hasta su lado.

– Srta. Melinoe, estamos a sus servicios, si necesita de nuestra ayuda, no dude en decirnos – uno de los hombres hablaba tranquilamente, manteniendo su cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto hacia la joven.

–Muchas gracias, Ticio. Siempre tan leal a mi Padre como recuerdo – se sentía halagada ante aquella muestra de respeto – Pero, en este lugar no es necesaria sus presencias, pueden continuar adelante, ya que como saben debo encargarme personalmente de este caballero, pero ustedes pueden seguir. Les doy permiso para que se encarguen del Pegaso, porque esto puede que me tome tiempo – se paseaba sin quitar su mirada de Andrómeda, quien se sintió inquieto ante su actitud. Aunque sabía que ese cuerpo era el de Kaori, no podía ver nada de ella en Melinoe, era totalmente otra persona.

– No puedo permitir que pasen por mi templo sin detenerlos. Lo siento, pero es mi obligación – Shun extendió su cadena en señal de que estaba preparado para combatir contra ellos.

– Lo mismo dijo el caballero de la casa anterior y no fue capaz de retenernos ni siquiera un minuto. Es seguro que Tántalo ya debe de haber acabado con él – el otro guardián era quien hablaba con desdén.

Shun se quedó sin palabras ante lo que decía aquel hombre. Si eso era cierto, su hermano estaba luchando en el templo de Leo con uno de los guardianes de Perséfone. Por lo que podía darse cuenta, aquellos guerreros eran muy fuertes y traían armas poderosas ante las que su hermano no tenía ninguna defensa. Comenzó a llenarse de preocupación, pero a la vez de decisión. Vieron como su cosmos comenzó a rodearlo mientras mantenía el rostro mirando el suelo y los mechones de su cabello ocultaban sus ojos. Los hombres se pusieron en guardia, notando que el poder que emanaba de ese joven no era cualquiera.

– Con razón nuestro Señor Hades lo escogió… puedo sentir la gran fuerza que posee este caballero, aunque su apariencia no lo refleja para nada – Ticio lo observaba detenidamente. Por un momento, olvidó la orden que le había dado Melinoe y atraído por el poder que desprendía Andrómeda, tomó la espada que traía y de ella comenzó a salir un aura rojiza que se fue extendiendo lentamente hacia el caballero.

– ¡Detente en este momento, Ticio! – la hija de Hades comenzó a emitir su aura para demostrarle a su guardián que no permitiría que peleara con Andrómeda. Por un momento, pensó que no podría llevar a cabo su plan. Pero, el guerrero obedeció inmediatamente, y el aura emitida por su espada desapareció al instante – Ya les dije que siguieran adelante – ordenó.

– Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Srta. Melinoe

Andrómeda seguía aumentando su poder en demostración de que impediría a como diera lugar que aquellos guardianes continuaran invadiendo el Santuario. Pero, de pronto sintió que era rodeado por dos alas negras que le impedían moverse y ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

-Qué gran poder se oculta dentro de ti, pero como eres una alma pura no lo manifiestas a plenitud – podía sentir la voz de Melinoe en su espalda casi rozando su cuello – Eres el primero que rechaza a mi Padre…

– Eso solo fue posible gracias a la sangre de Athena, fue ella quien me rescató de las garras de Hades – Shun trataba de mantenerse firme ante la intromisión de ella. Intentó voltear para librarse, pero sintió que el aura de ella se lo impedía. La joven sonrió satisfecha al notar que no podía moverse y que lo tenía a su merced en ese momento.

Ticio junto a su otro compañero siguieron adelante al templo de Libra, donde los estaba esperando Shiryu, muy atento ante las perturbaciones de los cosmos de sus hermanos.

….

Piritoo seguía su avance hacia el templo de Virgo, cuando nuevamente pasó por el lado de la batalla que libraba otro de sus compañeros en la casa de Leo. Vio a Tántalo intacto aun, mientras el caballero de Fénix se levantaba del suelo visiblemente herido. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que hasta el momento todo estaba a su favor. Lo que aún no creía era que Melinoe fuera capaz de traicionarlos. ¿Qué razón podría ser más poderosa que complacer a su madre y vengar a su padre? Concentrado en cumplir con su misión, siguió corriendo sin siquiera ser notado.

Llegaba a la entrada del sexto templo, cuando se detuvo a observar la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos y así decidir qué iba a hacer. Vio como la hija de su Señor mantenía al caballero bajo sus alas por alguna razón. Cuando estas comenzaron a abrirse, notó que el rostro de Melinoe reflejaba una gran emoción.

– Cómo te decía antes que nos interrumpieran, tengo un trato que ofrecerte – retomó su plática.

– ¿Qué clase de trato puede ser ese? – Shun ya estaba cansándose de toda esa situación.

– Te propongo terminar con esta guerra ahora mismo… así nadie muere y salvas a Athena y a tus hermanos…

– ¿Y qué esperas a cambio?... una oferta así no puede ser gratis…

– Claro que no es gratis, lo único que tienes que hacer es venir al inframundo conmigo… para siempre. ¿Qué me dices? – Melinoe se paseaba alrededor del joven arrastrando la espada de Hades por el suelo.

Shun no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tenía la oportunidad en sus manos para acabar con esa absurda guerra, evitando que su familia saliera dañada, pero tenía que aceptar las condiciones de Melinoe y volver a ese lugar que había luchado tanto por olvidar. Además, ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que cumpliría lo que estaba diciendo?

–Acabas de permitir que tus guardianes siguieran su camino para combatir con mis demás hermanos y piensas que voy a creer lo que me estás diciendo – Andrómeda se mostraba molesto, estaba confundido por las acciones de ella.

Piritoo tuvo que retener su sed de venganza en ese instante, que comenzaba a brotar con fuerza desde su interior al ver la actitud de Melinoe. Necesitaba saber hasta donde era capaz de llevar esa situación y así saber cómo solucionar ese problema que se estaba presentando.

– Tengo el poder para detenerlos en el momento que lo desee, como lo acabo de hacer contigo. Además me obedecen incondicionalmente – se detuvo frente a él – Prometo cumplir mi palabra, si eso es lo que te preocupa… – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, mientras mantenía su vista fija en sus profundos ojos. Al estar tan cerca, pudo sentir un aroma especial brotar del caballero, un aroma que perturbaba sus pensamientos, sentía que algunas imágenes venían a su mente, sin embargo no eran recuerdos suyos. Shun se sintió alterado al tenerla así, aunque ella no era Kaori, podía sentir su esencia y percibió el olor a fresas que se desprendía de su compañera cuando le regalo la cadenita. Cerró sus ojos para llenarse de esa sensación y deseó que todo eso no fuera más que otra de sus pesadillas.

– Yo…

….

Shiryu estaba inquieto paseándose de un lado a otro. Sabía que sus hermanos necesitaban ayuda. Empezó a pensar que no había sido buena idea dejar solos a sus compañeros de bronce en la entrada de Aries. Estaba decidido a bajar cuando vio como aparecían corriendo hacia él dos guerreros. Debían ser los guardianes de Perséfone de los que le había hablado Shun. Se preparó para recibirlos encendiendo su cosmos, el que comenzó a iluminar la entrada del templo de Libra alertando a los hombres que venían subiendo. Estos se miraron de reojo y se detuvieron.

-Otro caballero… espero que me des una buena batalla – se adelantaba el guardián.

-Yo, Caballero de Dragón, defiendo el templo de Libra y no permitiré el paso de nadie más – Shiryu abría sus brazos en clara señal de que atacaría.

-_¡__Rozan Shō Ryū Ha! –_comenzó aconcentrar todo su poder en su mano derecha, intensificando su cosmos al máximo y con su puño cerrado se impulsó para golpear al guardián que recién había hablado. Una energía sorprendente fue liberada, apareciendo la imagen de un majestuoso dragón que se elevaba por los aires. Pero, para sorpresa de Shiryu, su oponente permaneció intacto delante de él y el otro se apresuró veloz a continuar su camino.

-Por tu expresión, parece que no esperabas que fuera capaz de detener tu ataque. Lamento informarte que será imposible que me venzas, ni tú ni tus compañeros podrán siquiera dañar nuestras armaduras que están protegidas por el poder de Perséfone – el guardián avanzaba hacia él mientras sus ojos reflejaban un exceso de confianza y deseos de batalla – Soy Sísifo, guerrero mitológico, portador de la Lanza del Pánico de Fobos. Prepárate para morir, Caballero de Dragón.

-Veo que tu compañero aprovechó mi descuido, pero los otros caballeros que vigilan los siguientes templos lo detendrán, al igual que yo lo haré contigo – Shiryu no pensaba rendirse. Volvía a encender su cosmos, cuando vio como de la lanza del guerrero salía una especie de aura que comenzaba a rodear el lugar. Se vio atrapado dentro de ella, comenzando a sentir un repentino e incontrolable pánico. Su cara reflejaba lo asustado que se encontraba, causando la risa espontánea de su contrincante.

-Jajaja, jamás podrás liberarte de ese pánico que estás sintiendo. Ese es el poder de esta lanza mitológica, te carcomerá poco a poco y verás pasar frente a tus ojos las cosas que más temes. ¿A qué le tienes más pánico, Dragón?

El joven comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, mientras se veía atrapado en una visión, donde estaba toda su familia reunida alrededor de una mesa y poco a poco iban desapareciendo dejándolo solo, sumido en la oscuridad… ese era uno de sus miedos, sentía pánico de estar solo en la vida de nuevo, amaba a sus hermanos y no quería perderlos… lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos perdidos en aquella visión. Luego, veía aparecer a Shunrei en el fondo de aquella oscuridad quien se quedaba mirándolo con desprecio… ese era su peor temor, que en los ojos de su amada se reflejara que había dejado de quererlo.

– ¡NOOOO!

….

En la sexta casa, Piritoo no aguantó más la situación y se sacó el casco de Hades, haciéndose presente. Melinoe y Shun se hallaban aún muy cerca cuando notaron que él se acercaba amenazante con una espada en sus manos, mientras la otra permanecía en su espalda.

-Contéstale, Caballero de Andrómeda. ¿Traicionarás a tu familia y seguirás a Melinoe al Inframundo? – el guardián apuntaba al joven con una mirada furiosa. – Y tú, hija de Hades ¿eres capaz de traicionar a tu propia familia por esto?

La joven retrocedió unos pasos, distanciándose un poco del caballero. No podía creer que él la había escuchado y además la acusaba de traición.

– ¿A quién le dices traidora, Piritoo? Andrómeda es mi víctima y yo sé qué es lo que haré con él. En eso nadie puede meterse ni mi propia madre.

– Aunque así fuera, le acabas de prometer acabar con esta guerra… eso es traición…

– De todas maneras no iba a aceptar – Shun hablaba con decisión, sorprendiendo ahora a Melinoe – No puedo abandonar a mi familia. No quiero pelear ni ver que salgan heridos, pero aceptar tu oferta sería dejarlos atrás, traicionando su confianza y sé que ellos no querrían eso, me lo han demostrado todos estos años. Ellos y Athena preferirían que peleara junto a ellos en vez de sacrificarme. Mi maestro también me enseñó eso, que el amor que siento por todos ellos me dará el valor que necesito en este momento para terminar con esta guerra – miró entonces a la joven – No pienso pelear contra ti, no podría dañar a Kaori, pero te prometo que encontraré la forma de salvarla.

Melinoe estaba totalmente perpleja ante las palabras del joven. Quiso acercarse de nuevo para intentar convencerlo, pero Piritoo se le adelantó, apartándola del camino y entregándole el casco de Hades, aprovechando de darle una mirada furiosa que la dejó aterrada y sin poder moverse.

– Entonces, caballero, me cobraré la herida que me hiciste al rescatar a la chica que ahora es Melinoe – el guardián se tocaba la cicatriz – Me encontraste desprevenido en ese momento, pero ahora todo será diferente – sacó la espada que estaba en su espalda y empuñó ambas armas con fuerza, el aura que Perséfone les había proporcionado comenzó a rodearlas. – Estas son las Espadas del Terror de Deimos y tal como su nombre lo dice, causan un terror incontrolable a quien se acerque a ellas, a tal grado que imploran morir para dejar de sentirlo – un destello rojo brotó de sus ojos, estaba lleno de deseos de venganza.

– Como te dije, estoy dispuesto combatir y no me detendré hasta ponerle fin a esta guerra… _¡Nebula chain!_

…_._

Nuevamente tranquila ante la intervención de su guardián más fiel, Perséfone continuó viendo lo que sucedía en los distintos lugares del Santuario.

Puede ver como todos los caballeros de bronce que resguardaban la entrada han sido derrotados por Tisífone e Ixión, los que han comenzado a subir y atravesar los templos en busca de nuevos oponentes.

Luego dirige su mirada a la quinta casa, donde puede observar satisfecha que Tántalo aún permanece intacto, aun cuando el caballero de Fénix intenta atacarlo nuevamente a pesar de tener su armadura completamente destrozada.

Continúa dirigiendo su mirada hasta el siguiente templo, donde Piritoo está desplegando el poder de sus espadas; sonríe contenta, sabe que nadie puede hacer frente al poder de ellas, ni siquiera el caballero de Andrómeda.

Mira ahora a Sísifo que ya tiene al caballero de Dragón bajo el control de sus visiones y finalmente, ve como Ticio corre veloz hacia Sagitario, sonde el Pegaso lo espera.

Todo está siguiendo el curso deseado por ella, mientras Saori va perdiendo las energías por continuar manteniendo la barrera de su cosmos activa.

-Antes de que amanezca habré llevado a cabo mi venganza y Athena habrá muerto – caminaba hasta el trono, acariciándolo – Verás que esta vez venceré, mi amado Hades…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_ Espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia… ha sido difícil manejar tantos personajes y lugares a la vez, pero espero haber logrado ser clara en describirlos. No olviden dejar su opinión…

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Saludos, **Selitte :)**


	8. La venganza

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**¿La venganza o el amor?**_

_**Capítulo 8 La venganza**_

El aire se tornaba espeso y difícil de respirar… el aura rojiza se extendía con rapidez por el templo al igual que el cosmos magenta aumentaba su fulgor. Una difícil batalla daba comienzo y ambos combatientes tenían mucho en juego.

Piritoo pensaba que esa oportunidad que se le estaba dando de vengar la afrenta que había cometido aquel caballero que se encontraba frente a él en contra suya y, además, complacer a su amada Perséfone, era realmente única e invaluable. Debía aprovecharla al máximo y acabar con todo él mismo; de esa forma, sabía que tendría la gratitud eterna de aquella que ocupaba su corazón desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Por su parte, Shun se debatía entre encontrar la forma de liberar a Kaori de la manipulación de Melinoe, sin tener que dañarla, y poder combatir a aquel guardián que daba exacerbadas muestras de poder y decisión. Después de mucho pensarlo, había optado por continuar la batalla junto a sus hermanos y proteger a Athena como lo habían hecho años antes, en vez de sacrificarse volviendo al inframundo, dejando a su familia atrás. Tenía claro que una decisión como esa no se la perdonarían, por algo habían viajado todos desde tan lejos hasta el Santuario, para protegerlo a él y a Saori. Por eso, el valor ahora crecía en su corazón y tal como Shaka le había enseñado, el temor lo abandonaba y la seguridad, cimentada en el amor abnegado que sentía por su familia, y ahora también por Kaori, aumentaba, demostrándose con evidencia en el hermoso brillo de su cosmos.

– _¡Nebula Chain! _– gritó Shun, mientras las cadenas que estaban en sus manos salían impelidas por los aires aumentado en cantidad mientras se dirigían con rapidez hacia el guardián.

Este, al ver que el caballero estaba decidido a combatir, sonrío maliciosamente y comenzó a correr en su dirección sin importarle las cadenas que iban hacia él, con ambas espadas enfundadas en sus manos con firmeza rodeadas de aquella aura rojiza.

Las cadenas de Andrómeda comenzaron a golpear la armadura de Piritoo sin causarle mayor daño, mientras él continuaba su avance y su aura aumentaba. Shun, al ver que el guardián enfrentaba su ataque sin detenerse, intentó retroceder con rapidez, aunque ya era demasiado tarde y lo había alcanzado. Este, al verlo acorralado, levantó sus espadas y cortando en el aire, el aura se proyectó en la armadura de Andrómeda dibujando una equis en su pecho, haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás para equilibrarse debido al impacto. Ante la mirada satisfactoria de Piritoo y la incrédula de Shun, la armadura del caballero comenzó a pulverizarse poco a poco en el lugar del corte y el aura rojiza quedó impregnada en ella, brillando con intensidad.

– Jajaja, ahora estás en mis manos, Andrómeda, nunca podrás librarte del terror que esa aura transmitirá a tu corazón – Piritoo estaba más que satisfecho con su primer ataque.

Shun veía como el aura que rodeaba la magulladura de su armadura luchaba por impregnarse en su cuerpo, y empezó a sentir que el terror comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. "Esto es malo", pensó, mientras trataba de hallar una solución.

….

Entre tanto, Ticio, que había dejado atrás a Sísifo en la casa de Libra combatiendo a Shiryu, llegaba corriendo hasta el templo de Sagitario. Caminó hasta el salón sin encontrar a nadie, por lo que pensó que estaba deshabitado, pero cuando intentó comenzar su carrera, fue detenido por el luminoso cosmos de Pegaso, quien se acercaba con una mirada seria y decidida hacia el guardián.

– Veo que fuiste capaz de llegar hasta aquí, pero lamento decirte que de este lugar no pasarás y tampoco saldrás – Seiya demostraba su acostumbrada confianza.

– Así que tú eres el Caballero de Pegaso – Ticio se dirigió hacia él – Bueno, puedo decirte que no me marcharé hasta ver realizada totalmente nuestra venganza por lo que ustedes le hicieron a nuestro Señor Hades y tú eres uno de los principales culpables junto a Andrómeda, por lo que luchar contra ti será todo un privilegio – el guardián desenfundó su arma, una enorme espada griega.

– No me importa quien venga ni cuantos sean, jamás permitiré que dañen a mi familia y mucho menos a Athena – Seiya separaba sus piernas en señal de que estaba listo para el ataque.

–Que bien que estés preparado para pelear, te aseguro que esta será la pelea de tu vida, Pegaso – Ticio no podía más de la emoción. Saber que podría vengar personalmente a Hades realmente era todo un honor para él, puesto que, de los guardianes, era el más leal a él.

Seiya comenzó a mover sus brazos, trazando la constelación de Pegasus mientras incendiaba su cosmos – _¡__Pegasus Ryūsei Ken!_ – desde su puño derecho comenzaron a proyectarse una interminable serie de golpes destellantes con la apariencia de meteoros fugaces. Ticio, al ver el despliegue de poder del caballero sonrió y empiezó a esquivar los golpes, con mucha facilidad.

– Con una técnica tan básica no lograrás vencerme, Pegaso – el guerrero casi no tuvo que moverse para esquivar los meteoros y permaneció de pie impávido – Mira, caballero, yo soy Ticio y he permanecido en el tártaro por incontables milenios, castigado por el mismísimo Zeus. Mi existencia no podría ser jamás comprendida por ti, al igual que el poder de esta arma, la Espada de la Inseguridad. Es mejor que te resignes a morir, para que no extiendas tu sufrimiento.

– ¡Nunca! Nosotros somos los caballeros de la esperanza y siempre hemos logrado derrotar a nuestros enemigos, aun cuando cualquiera hubiera pensado que era imposible vencerlos. Hasta el mismísimo Hades es prueba de ello. Así que prepárate y enfréntame… _¡__Pegasus Ryūsei Ken! – _Seiya volvió a lanzar sus meteoros.

El guardián, al ver que el joven estaba decidido a pelear, levantó el arma por sobre su cabeza y rápidamente realizó un corte en el aire que se proyectó hasta chocar en las piernas de la armadura de Pegaso, provocando que este cayera de rodillas, apoyando sus manos para detener una abrupta caída.

– Dime, Pegaso, ¿aún deseas pelear conmigo?

– ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? – Seiya comenzó a sentir que la confianza que siempre tiene en su corazón va disminuyendo poco a poco, y una incontrolable inseguridad a combatir que nunca antes había sentido, comienza a apoderarse de él – Siempre hemos vencido, no puedo dudar, no puedo…

….

El anaranjado cosmos del fénix vuelve a brillar con fuerza, restaurando por completo la armadura que había sido despedazada por Tántalo.

– Soy el caballero de Fénix, por lo tanto resurjo de mis cenizas. Aunque destruyas mi armadura mil veces, esta volverá a repararse mientras mi cosmos permanezca encendido – Ikki se mostraba seguro y decidido.

– Bueno, creo que te he subestimado. Es posible que aún puedas darme una batalla decente – Tántalo volvía sobre sus pisadas, volteando a ver al Fénix – Si el Martillo de Hefestos no puede destruir tu armadura definitivamente, entonces usaré su poder para destruir tu cuerpo.

– No creo que seas capaz después de mi ataque… _¡Hōō Genma Ken! – _Ikki extiende su puño y a toda velocidad lanza un delgado rayo que atraviesa la frente de Tántalo.

El guerrero se queda inmóvil, mientras en su mente vuelve a revivir su eterna tortura en el Tártaro. Ve como el agua le llega al cuello y hermosas frutas cuelgan de un árbol sobre su cabeza. Tiene sed, tiene hambre, pero no puede beber agua ni alcanzar las frutas para saciarse, pues estas retroceden cada vez que lo intenta y su cuerpo comienza a temblar de inanición.

– ¡Maldito Zeus! Por tu culpa he vivido así, torturado por la eternidad… ¡Maldito Hades! Que no hizo nada por ayudarme… ¡Malditos todos! – el odio resurge con fuerza en el guardián. – Lamento informarte, caballero, que esta tortura que me obligas a revivir es la que alimenta mi odio y mis deseos de matar a todo el mundo, por lo que no te ha servido más que para darme más deseos de acabar contigo – toma con fuerza su martillo y el aura de Perséfone comienza a rodearlo – Pensé que no iba a tener que usar toda mi fuerza contigo, pero tú te lo has buscado, Fénix.

Totalmente perturbado, Ikki no pude creer que sus técnicas no hayan logrado dañar en nada al guardián. "¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?", piensa, mientras ve como Tántalo se le acerca con rapidez y el odio se refleja claramente en sus ojos, paralizando por un momento al Fénix. Pero, él no es alguien a quien el temor o el odio lo detengan, ha tenido que enfrentarlos en innumerables ocasiones, por lo que ahora está preparado para todo. Cierra un momento sus ojos y puede ver la sonrisa de su hermano… ese es el impulso que le faltaba, recordar la promesa que le hizo a Shun de protegerlo.

– Voy a vencerte, Tántalo. Lo haré porque se lo prometí a mi hermano. Tengo que derrotarte para ir a ayudarlo pronto – Ikki habla con seriedad, la que se refleja en su mirada segura.

De pronto, el guardián se detiene al sentir la presencia de más personas en el lugar. Voltea a ver hacia la entrada del templo y puede notar como Ixión y Tisífone llegan corriendo.

–Tántalo, todavía no has derrotado a este caballerito y eso que es uno solo, jajaja – Ixión se burlaba, como era típico de él.

–Nosotros ya acabamos con todos los niñitos que se encontraban en la entrada. En realidad, estos caballeros de Athena son muy débiles, ni siquiera pudieron entretenerme – Tisífone miraba sus uñas mientras hablaba con desdén.

Ikki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ellos habían derrotado a los cinco caballeros de bronce que estaban en Aries y no tenían ninguna señal de que hubieran estado en una batalla. Realmente los guardianes de Perséfone eran muy poderosos.

-¿Necesitas que te ayudemos? Parece que te ha costado acabar rápido con este niñito.

-Vete de aquí, Ixión, no te metas en mi batalla.

-Vámonos de aquí, deja que Tántalo continúe con su pelea – Tisífone sabía que esos dos podían pelearse entre ellos en cualquier momento. Eran igual de impetuosos, sin una pizca de respeto por nada ni por nadie.

-Está bien, vámonos, pero después no llores por ayuda, que no retrocederé hasta aquí.

Sin saber qué hacer ante tres guardianes juntos, Ikki comenzó a aumentar su cosmos para intentar detenerlos, pero Tántalo se le adelantó corriendo hasta él, para enfocar su atención en la batalla que estaban a punto de reanudar antes de ser interrumpidos por sus compañeros.

-Deja que se vayan, caballero. Si apenas puedes combatir conmigo, jamás podrás contra nosotros tres juntos – Tántalo vuelve a alzar su martillo el cual volvió a emitir su aura – Yo solo puedo destruirte.

Con impotencia Ikki ve marcharse a los dos guardianes, maldiciéndose por no poder detenerlos, sabiendo que Shun se encuentra combatiendo solo en el siguiente templo. "Espérame, Shun. Pelea con fuerza hasta que pueda ir a ayudarte. No te rindas por nada en el mundo, por favor", Ikki intenta comunicarse con su hermano a través de su cosmos. Voltea a ver a Tántalo, quien lo espera listo para terminar con la batalla.

….

En la sexta casa, Melinoe no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Piritoo estaba desobedeciéndola y estaba atacando a Andrómeda sin piedad. Podía ver claramente como el terror comenzaba a apoderarse del joven y sentía que ya no podría hacer nada para cumplir su deseo, ese inexplicable deseo que se adueñaba de su corazón. Insistentemente podía sentir el aroma del caballero inundando su ser y entregándole una extraña sensación de paz en medio de toda esa batalla. Permanecía inmóvil, debatiéndose entre los sentimientos que la invadían sin poder hacer nada.

Piritoo volvía a acercarse a Shun con sus espadas alzadas, listo para lanzar un nuevo ataque, cuando vio que extrañamente el caballero se desprendía de la parte dañada de su armadura.

– Veo que no te importa morir. Si abandonas tu armadura no tendrás protección y mi próximo ataque te dará directo en el corazón.

– No tengo más alternativa… si no me la quito, el aura se apoderará de mí y es lo último que necesito en este momento.

– Eres perspicaz, caballero de Andrómeda. Has descubierto como anular mi técnica, pero de nada te servirá cuando vuelva a atacarte y mi aura se impregne en tu piel – diciendo esto Piritoo intentó avanzar, pero no pudo moverse de su lugar - ¿Qué es esto?

Alrededor de su cuerpo se extendía un vapor magenta que le impedía cualquier movimiento.

– Es mi _Nebula Stream_ y mientras permanezcas rodeado de ella no podrás moverte. Preferiría no tener que pelear contigo, por lo que te doy la oportunidad de rendirte, porque si libero el poder absoluto de mi técnica, inevitablemente morirás.

– ¿Crees que algo tan simple como esto puede detenerme? Puedo atacarte con mi espada aun cuando no pueda moverme – Piritoo aprieta la espada que sostiene en su mano y esta emite un rayo que le da de lleno en el hombro a Shun, desestabilizando un poco su técnica y dejándole una herida de la que comienza a brotar rápidamente la sangre – Te das cuenta, Andrómeda, no hay forma de que escapes de mí.

Shun mira su herida, el dolor es insoportable, como si le estuvieran quemando la piel. Aun así, intenta mantener su vapor nebuloso alrededor del guardián para evitar que este siga atacándolo, mientras Piritoo comienza a preparar su próximo movimiento.

En eso, Ixión y Tisífone se detienen a la entrada y al ver a Melinoe y Piritoo en el lugar se sorprenden, ya que no los vieron pasar en ningún momento. Se dan cuenta que la batalla que se está librando en aquel templo no es cualquiera, por lo que deciden seguir adelante, intentando no ser notados. Piritoo y Shun perciben la presencia de los guerreros, pero no pueden detenerse en medio de la batalla, ya que cualquier distracción sería fatal, por lo que ambos continúan avanzando sin encontrar quien se les oponga. Ni Melinoe les dice nada, ya que su mente está en otro lugar, llenándose de imágenes que se van apoderando de ella poco a poco.

….

Lentamente vuelve en sí, teniendo claro que lo que su mente proyecta solo son sus temores y no la realidad.

– Debo reconocer que tu técnica podría inmovilizar a cualquiera, pero lamento informarte que confío tanto en mi familia que jamás dudaría de su amor por mí – Shiryu hablaba seguro dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, elevando con fuerza su cosmos - _¡Rozan Ryūhishō!_ – sale disparado con su puño al frente, dándole de lleno en el pecho a su adversario, el que retrocede unos pasos ante el ataque sorpresivo del Dragón.

– No esperé que despertarás tan pronto, caballero de Dragón – Sísifo se limpiaba un poco de sangre que brotaba de sus labios – Has logrado dañarme, pero eso no volverá a repetirse – esta vez el guardián toma la lanza en sus manos y con fuerza la levanta, cortando coraza de la armadura de Shiryu en dos, dejándolo desprovisto – ¿Acaso creíste que esa era la única forma de atacar que tenía? Además, mi técnica del pánico aún no se ha manifestado en su mayor expresión.

Shiryu no podía creer que el guardián hubiera destruido su armadura con tanta facilidad. Además, aunque había logrado atacarlo, el daño parecía ser menor del que esperaba. No podía evitar pensar en Shunrei en ese momento, quien siempre lo esperaba en casa cada vez que una guerra surgía. Había deseado que su vida fuera normal, para darle la paz tan deseada a su novia, que por fin ella no tuviera que sufrir por esperarlo sin saber si volvería vivo o no. Ella lo había despedido con un tierno beso y le había entregado toda su confianza de que regresaría. No podía traicionarla; debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

– Aunque dañes mi armadura, no podrás acabar con la fuerza de mi corazón. Prepárate para enfrentar mi más poderosa técnica, Sísifo. _¡Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha!_ - Shiryu expande su cosmos en una explosión que se proyecta en la forma de cien dragones azules que impactan directamente en su oponente.

….

Ikki está decidido a terminar con esa batalla pronto. El recuerdo de Shun se hace cada vez más presente, dándole las fuerzas que necesita para vencer a Tántalo y poder ir a proteger a su hermano lo más rápido posible. Comienza a elevar su cosmos, alcanzando el séptimo sentido, haciendo que su armadura se torne dorada y su fuerza aumente considerablemente. Es su último ataque, si con esto no daña al guardián no sabe qué más podrá hacer. En ese momento, siente la voz de Athena en su mente animándolo. "Ikki, tú puedes vencer, confío en tu poder y en tu deseo de proteger Shun y a tus otros hermanos. Concéntrate para así poder enviarte mis fuerzas a través del cosmos" Ahora, la decisión del Fénix aumenta, con la ayuda de Saori y su cosmos al máximo intenta su ataque final.

– _¡__Hō Yoku Tenshō!_ – el ataque da directo en el guardián, quien sale despedido por los aires, estrellándose con fuerza en la pared, mientras su armadura finalmente cede ante el poder de Ikki aumentado por el cosmos de Athena. El guerrero cae al suelo, mientras la sangre comienza a rodear su cuerpo y sus ojos quedan mirando al caballero sin poder creer lo sucedido.

– No puede ser… como has logrado aumentar tu poder de esa forma… es imposible… - Tántalo da su último suspiro, mientras Ikki se voltea para comenzar su camino hacia Virgo. Sin embargo, no había notado que el guardián, antes de morir, había arrojado desde su martillo el poder de Perséfone, el que impacta con fuerza en el Fénix, provocando que este cayera al suelo ante el ataque sorpresivo.

….

Perséfone comienza a inquietarse nuevamente ante la pasividad de su hija, por lo que decide que es tiempo de intervenir. Comienza su recorrido por Aries, observando con satisfacción a los cinco jóvenes claramente derrotados por sus guardianes. Sabe que no han muerto, pero los considera tan débiles que usar su poder en eliminarlos sería un desperdicio de su fuerza, por lo que decide continuar su camino.

Mientras avanza a través de los templos vacíos, intenta pensar en la razón por la que Melinoe se ha empecinado en hacer un trato con Andrómeda y la única conclusión posible es el cuerpo que está usando. "Estoy segura que en alguna de las ocasiones que visité a Kaori vi a Andrómeda cerca de ella. Deben conocerse y eso es lo que detiene a mi hija. Debo obligarla a superar esos sentimientos".

Entonces, cuando llegó a la quinta casa, vio a Tántalo en el suelo completamente derrotado.

– Al final resultaste tan inútil como siempre, Tántalo – y mirándolo con desdén, hizo un gesto con su mano, enviándolo devuelta la tártaro.

Al continuar su camino, al menos la deja tranquila ver al Fénix en las mismas condiciones de su guardián.

Sigue con rapidez hacia Virgo, sabe que ese es el lugar que le interesa en ese momento. Llegando, ve a Melinoe que observa la batalla entre Andrómeda y Piritoo, totalmente ida, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

Perséfone, cansada de ver que su hija pierde cada vez más el control de ese cuerpo, impidiéndole llevar a cabo su venganza, comienza a presionarla.

– ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – aparentó desconocer la situación.

Melinoe sale del trance en el que se encontraba al escuchar la voz de su madre. Se volteó a verla un tanto atemorizada de que se encontrara ahí, pero, al instante pensó que ella era la única que podía detener al guardián.

– Madre, detén a Piritoo. Se entrometió en mi pelea y ahora yo no podré terminar con mi misión. Sabes que a mí no me hace caso, sólo a ti – intentaba sonar convincente.

Perséfone observa como Andrómeda y Piritoo mantienen una pareja batalla. Nota como el vapor del caballero rodea a su guardián, impidiéndole moverse libremente, pero también ve que Andrómeda está visiblemente herido y casi sin armadura. Sonríe satisfecha, sabe que su guardián es el más fiel y con una orden de ella le daría muerte al caballero, aun a costa de su propia vida. Pero ahora quiere darle una lección a Melinoe, quiere demostrarle que nadie puede desobedecerla.

– Así es que se entrometió en tu batalla… ¡Piritoo, deja de pelear en este momento! – ordenó Perséfone.

El guardián soltó sus espadas al instante al reconocer la voz de su señora y obedeció sin contradecir. Aunque no podía moverse por estar atrapado en el vapor nebuloso, confiaba en que Perséfone tenía la situación bajo su control.

– Mi amada señora Perséfone, no era necesario que se arriesgara viviendo a este lugar.

– No te preocupes Piritoo, mi hija terminara su trabajo en este instante – miro a Melinoe y sonriéndole hizo aparecer la espada de Hades en sus manos, extendiendo sus brazos para entregársela.

– Madre…

– Detuve a Piritoo como me pediste. Ahora termina con tu venganza – un brillo rojo comenzó a iluminar los ojos de Perséfone.

Shun se sorprendió ante la orden de la reina del inframundo de detener a su guerrero, pero al ver que este le obedecía inmediatamente, decidió detener la Nebula Stream, liberando a Piritoo. El guardián caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Perséfone, demostrando que no continuaría peleando. Entonces, miró a Melinoe. No sabía qué haría en ese momento ante la presión de su madre, por lo que permaneció en guardia con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

– No puedo… no quiero matar a Andrómeda… quiero llevarlo conmigo al inframundo… - miraba a su madre suplicante de que le permitiera cumplir su deseo.

– Oh, querida Melinoe, no te confundas con sentimientos tan superfluos – caminó hacia la joven y rodeándola con sus brazos, la volteó para que quedara frente a Shun, dándole un abrazo por la espalda. Levantó su mano, apuntando al caballero – Por culpa de él tu padre tuvo que usar su verdadero cuerpo y ahora estamos solas… es necesario equilibrar las cosas. Él debe morir por su osadía, junto a todos los caballeros y Athena – su voz era cada vez más amenazante – Te lo voy a decir una vez más, querida hija, acaba con Andrómeda – puso la espada delante de la joven de nuevo.

Melinoe se quedó mirando a Shun y aunque la mirada de él era decidida, demostrando que estaba listo para que ella cumpliera las órdenes de su madre, sus ojos reflejaban pureza y tranquilidad, a pesar de la situación. Sentía que se perdía en su profundidad, no podía sentir odio por él… "No puedo hacerlo, no puedes hacerlo", sentía una voz que hacía eco en su cabeza. La cadena que estaba en su cuello comenzó a brillar con suavidad y volvió a ver esas imágenes de recuerdos que no le pertenecían. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en ellas y pudo ver la sonrisa de Shun, su mirada que reflejaba un amor puro e incondicional, sintió el calor de su mano sobre la de ella, y volvió a sentir el dulce aroma a vainilla. Los sentimientos de Kaori se estaban apoderando de ella y no podía controlarlos, porque le agradaban, quería que fueran de ella.

– No, madre… no puedo obedecerte… lo siento – Melinoe bajó la cabeza demostrando su resignación.

Shun la observaba incrédulo. Las palabras de ella lo dejaron extrañado. ¿Por qué querría evitar su venganza?

El aura rojiza de Perséfone comenzó a expandirse por el lugar. Estaba enfurecida y si su hija no le obedecía, la obligaría a hacerlo.

– Lamento que la situación se diera de esta manera, pero has perdido el poder ante los sentimientos de esa chica y se están apoderando de ti – para ella era imposible que le desobedeciera – Pero, no te preocupes que yo te ayudare a llevar a cabo tu misión, Melinoe.

Retrocedió uno pasos, separándose de ella y comenzó a concentrar su aura alrededor de su hija, obligándola a tomar la espada en sus manos.

– ¿Qué haces, madre? ¡Déjame! No me hagas esto, por favor – ella entendió lo que iba a hacer su madre.

– Lo siento, querida hija, pero ya no tienes control sobre esta situación. Cuando despiertes totalmente, me lo agradecerás – diciendo esto comenzó a manipular el cuerpo de Melinoe, quien empezó a caminar en dirección del caballero, mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Shun estaba totalmente confundido. Si las palabras de Perséfone eran ciertas, los sentimientos de Kaori estaban reprimiendo que Melinoe lo asesinara y eso le impedía aún más atacarla para defenderse, porque dañaría a su compañera también. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, mientras veía como Perséfone manipulaba a Melinoe quien se resistía como podía a aquella fuerza. Su pesadilla nuevamente se estaba haciendo real y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sintió como las cadenas se tensaron en sus manos, queriendo protegerlo ante el inminente ataque, pero como él no quería atacar, las retuvo con fuerza, aunque las cadenas seguían moviéndose con ímpetu intentando liberarse de su agarre.

La joven seguía luchando contra el poder que ejercía su madre sobre ella, llorando a medida que los sentimientos de Kaori se hacían más intensos, tanto así que en ese momento, pudo sentir el suave roce de los labios del caballero sobre los de ella. Entonces, Shun pudo ver como el color de los ojos de ella cambiaban y se tornaban celestes… celestes como los de Kaori y vio su mirada aterraba frente a lo que estaba ocurriendo, llorando descontrolada.

– Kaori – susurro, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

– Shun – apenas pudo decir ella.

Lo demás sucedió con rapidez. Las alas de Melinoe se abrieron y con velocidad se dirigió hasta el caballero de Andrómeda con la enorme espada de hades en su mano derecha y tal como ocurría en sus sueños, él no fue capaz de moverse ni protegerse. Perséfone hizo su movimiento final y sonrió satisfecha al ver la sangre que ahora manchaba el piso de aquel templo.

– ¡NOOO! – la voz de Melinoe fue lo único que se logró escuchar en el lugar.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_ Estamos cada vez más cerca del final… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sigue siendo complicado manejar a tantos personajes al mismo tiempo, así es que perdónenme si algo se me pasa…

Disculpen la demora en la actualización, pero estuve de vacaciones. El próximo capítulo estará a tiempo el viernes que viene :D

Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios que me animan a continuar con esta historia. Al principio pensé que nadie la leería, pero ahora con cada opinión de ustedes me doy cuenta que puedo entretener e intrigar con mi loca fantasía… Muchas gracias, **Selitte :)**


	9. El precio de pelear

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**¿La venganza o el amor?**_

_**Capítulo 9 El precio de pelear**_

Extrema angustia, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. No podía librarse del poder de su madre y tampoco las imágenes en su mente desaparecían. Por primera vez, la espada de su padre le pareció enorme y pesada y sintió que su misión era cruel e innecesaria. La luz que rodeaba la cadenita que colgaba de su cuello brillaba cada vez con más intensidad, sintiendo calidez emanando de ella. Por un segundo, cerró sus ojos y pudo ver y sentir como el caballero de Andrómeda se acercaba a su rostro y besaba sus labios. Disfrutando esa sensación es que fue perdiendo la conciencia y al abrir sus ojos estos ya no eran rojos, sino celestes...

Kaori lentamente sintió como salía de una oscuridad infinita, despertando abruptamente de un sueño forzado. Comenzó rápidamente a recordar que lo último que vio fue a Shun que la estaba abrazando y la había besado con ternura, cuando quedó inconsciente. Ahora estaba en el mismo lugar, teniéndolo al frente visiblemente herido y ella se dirigía hacia él con rapidez, aparentemente volando, pues sentía como flotaba sobre el suelo, llevando aquella espada, que había visto en sus sueños, en su mano derecha. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, llegó a pensar que había vuelto a soñar, sin embargo las lágrimas en las mejillas de Shun, sus verdes ojos sorprendidos y el susurro de su nombre saliendo de sus labios le dejaron claro que eso era la realidad. En eso, notó como su cuerpo estaba siendo manipulado por una fuerza superior a la que no podía resistirse y le quedó claro que el objetivo de esa manipulación era asesinarlo. Solo pudo susurrar su nombre, mientras lloraba ya casi sin control, totalmente angustiada por la situación y por no tener el poder de detenerse. Sintió una calidez especial rodear su cuello y vio la cadenita que le había regalado. "Oh, Shun, ayúdame, por favor… no quiero hacer esto", pensó. Rápidamente el cosmos magenta se expandió a través de su cuerpo y, aunque sentía que ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse, sostuvo la espada decidida a hacer todo lo posible por evitar el desenlace de sus pesadillas.

….

Veloces seguían su carrera hacia Libra, cuando sintieron un frío recorrerle las espaldas. Tisífone e Ixión podían sentir el poder de su reina hasta ese lugar, lo que les dejó claro que ya había tomado la situación en sus manos. Decidieron apresurarse entonces, para poder acabar pronto con los caballeros que quedaban.

Mientras se acercaban al salón de aquella casa, pudieron apreciar el poder de la batalla que se estaba librando y aprovechando la oportunidad de que el caballero de Dragón estaba lanzando su ataque hacia Sísifo, corrieron por un costado para seguir avanzando. Los combatientes no pudieron prestarles atención, pues estaban muy concentrados en su pelea.

Estaban decididos a conseguir una batalla decente, por lo que siguieron corriendo pasando por el templo vacío de Escorpión y, llegando Sagitario, vieron cómo Ticio tenía al Pegaso de rodillas en el suelo, a punto de acabar con él. Le sonrieron con malicia, y ante una leve señal de su mano, continuaron su avance.

Nuevamente, encontraron un templo vacío, el de Capricornio, y recordando que ya sólo quedaban dos casas, se miraron entre sí, pues sabían que faltaba poco para llegar hasta Athena. Estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos cuando se vieron rodeados de un anillo de hielo que les impedía moverse y el clima parecía cambiar a su alrededor, pues extrañamente comenzaba a nevar en el lugar.

–Hasta que al fin llegaron – finalmente vieron al caballero que defendía ese lugar, el que se mostraba seguro de poder detenerlos – Lamento informarles que su camino acaba aquí.

–Así que tú eres el Caballero de Cisne – Ixión se mostraba interesado en el poder de él - ¿Podrías dejarme este combate a mí, Tisífone?

–Si tú quieres, no tengo problema de que te quedes con él. Yo puedo seguir adelante para encontrar a Athena – ambos hablaban como si no estuvieran aprisionados por aquellos anillos de hielo de Hyoga.

Tisífone levantó sus brazos y el anillo a su alrededor se deshizo en pequeños cristales de hielo. Miró al caballero con una sonrisa burlesca y levantando un poco sus manos hizo aparecer sus dos látigos, lanzando rápidamente uno de ellos hacia el caballero, el que retrocedió unos pasos cubriéndose con sus brazos para evitar el ataque. Lamentablemente, el látigo alcanzó a apresarlo de una de sus muñecas, ante la sorpresa de Hyoga, que en un segundo vio como Tisífone estaba encima de él.

–Lástima que no podré pelear contigo… hubiera sido entretenido – la mujer hablaba casi encima de su rostro – Pero, respeto las decisiones de mis compañeros y tendrás que enfrentar a Ixión – avanzó rápido distanciándose del caballero hasta que lo soltó, perdiéndose en la salida de la casa de Acuario. Aunque Hyoga quiso seguirla, Ixión fue más veloz y se interpuso en su camino.

– ¿Adónde vas, niño? Acaso no escuchaste que yo iba a ser tu oponente. No me decepciones, que al fin espero tener una buena pelea – Ixión alzaba su Sarissa.

–Confiaré en que las amazonas detendrán a tu compañera – el cisne lo miró decidido a combatir – Espero que después no lamentes el haberte quedado aquí.

El frío volvió a sentirse en aquel templo, mientras el caballero comenzó a mover sus brazos trazando la constelación del Cisne, y lanzando su cosmos por sobre su cabeza, hizo que la nieve y el hielo rodearan todo el lugar.

– _¡Diamond Dust!_ - luego de reunir su congelado cosmos en mano, Hyoga lanzó su ataque en forma de innumerables cristales de nieve afilados y cortantes acompañados de un poderoso viento frío.

Ixión sonrió satisfecho ante la demostración evidente de poder de aquel caballero y se lanzó al ataque mientras movía su Sarissa rápidamente de un lado a otro cortando en el aire el ataque congelado del polvo de diamantes. Hyoga vio estupefacto como era eliminado su poder y sintió el corte del arma de Ixión en su brazo, cuya herida comenzó a sangrar en el acto.

– ¿Eso es todo, niño? – Ixión sentía que su victoria era segura.

–No hay forma de que esto me detenga – el Cisne alzaba su mirada que mostraba decisión – Protegeré a Athena aún a costa de mi propia vida, igual que mis hermanos.

–Jajaja, tus hermanos estás todos muertos ya. Ninguno será capaz de sobrevivir a nuestro poder.

–Eso es lo que tú crees, pero yo puedo sentir sus cosmos aún presentes, por lo que sé que siguen con vida, luchando.

–Veamos qué tanto puedes resistir caballero – el guardián volvía a alzar su arma - ¿Cuánta sangre puedes perder antes de morir?

–Eso no importa, lo único que puedo decirte es que no permitiré que salgas de aquí… _¡Kholodnyi Smerch!..._

…_._

Aunque su armadura había sido cortada en dos por la Lanza del pánico de Sísifo, Shiryu volvió a elevar su cosmos arrojando su ataque, lanzando por el aire su poder en forma de cien dragones azules, el que volvió a dar en el guardián de Perséfone. Pero, a pesar de su máximo esfuerzo no logró más que dañarlo levemente.

–Caballero, es mejor que dejes de intentar atacarme – Sísifo solo tenía unos rasguños en su armadura – Lograré derrotarte a ti y a tus compañeros. De esa forma, Perséfone estará en deuda conmigo y pagará el precio que yo estipule – él había sido castigado a pasar la eternidad en el tártaro por avaro, asesino y mentiroso.

–Puede que me cueste acabar contigo, pero estoy seguro que lo lograré con la ayuda de Athena – ante lo dicho Shiryu volvió a elevar su cosmos y las partes de la armadura del Dragón que aún portaba se volvieron doradas, al igual que el color de su cosmos – ¡Dame tu fuerza Athena! – gritó mientras elevaba su brazo derecho y su mano se mantenía recta, simulando una espada.

Saori, al sentir elevarse el cosmos del Dragón por sobre el séptimo sentido y escuchar su súplica, aumentó su cosmos y dirigió una cantidad de él hacia su fiel caballero. "Tú puedes vencerlo, Shiryu, confía en tu fuerza", le dijo telepáticamente. Al ver la determinación del joven, Sísifo alzó su lanza aumentando el aura rojiza a su alrededor, demostrando así que estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para ganar esa batalla.

– _¡Excalibur! _– el caballero de Dragón bajó en forma veloz su brazo emitiendo un gran corte con su cosmos que le dio directo en el pecho a su oponente, partiendo su armadura en dos.

– ¿Co… cómo pudiste…? – Sísifo cayó al piso completamente derrotado.

Shiryu sonrió victorioso, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo con la Lanza del pánico ensartada en su costado. El guardián la había arrojado durante su ataque y ésta había alcanzado su objetivo. Ahora la Lanza emitía el aura de Perséfone la que fue rodeándolo, haciendo que el caballero cayera definitivamente al piso sumido en el pánico provocado por el poder del arma. "Perdóname, Shunrei… quizás esta vez no pueda volver", alcanzó a decir antes de que sus peores pesadillas se apoderaran de él, mientras se desangraba lentamente en el templo de Libra.

….

Visiblemente agotada por estar manteniendo su cosmos activo para ayudar a sus caballeros, Saori es sostenida por los brazos de Marín, que no se ha apartado de su lado. Entonces, Athena se da cuenta del grave peligro que el Caballero de Andrómeda está enfrentando, al sentir la vibración de su cosmos altamente perturbada. Decide enviarle su ayuda mediante su cosmos, el que viaja concentrado a través del Santuario llegando hasta el joven.

–"Shun, no puedes rendirte… voy a protegerte tal como te lo prometí" – Saori se comunica con él, pero está tan perdido en lo que sus ojos ven, que no puede concentrarse en las palabras de ella. Aun así, el cosmos de Athena comienza a rodearlo para prevenir el ataque de Melinoe y Perséfone.

Se mantiene tan concentrada en ayudar a Shun que, Saori no se da cuenta en qué momento una de los guardianes de su hermana llega hasta el Templo Principal. Tisífone se detiene a observar que al fin ha alcanzado su objetivo y ha logrado encontrar a Athena. Decidida comienza a caminar hacia ella, cuando una de las amazonas se interpone en su paso.

–No te atrevas a acercarte – Shaina le habló tajantemente.

–Veo que aún quedan niñitos que derrotar – la guerrera sujeta sus látigos mientras le esboza una sonrisa burlona – Eres una mujer, al menos espero tener una pelea pareja contigo.

–Mi nombre es Shaina y soy la amazona de Ofiuco – ella levantaba sus brazo derecho en señal de que estaba lista para el ataque - _¡Thunder Claw!_ - hizo arder su cosmos y creó un ataque con su mano extendida, lanzando golpes de garras afiladas, rompiendo todo a su paso.

–Al fin una batalla – la guardiana se lanzó hacia la amazona, corriendo mientras sostenía sus látigos – Lamento informarte que jamás podrás contra mí con esa fuerza – ella esquivaba los golpes generados por la técnica de Sahina y alzaba con rapidez sus armas, las que aprisionaron el cuerpo de la chica, a la vez que comenzaban poco a poco a estrangularla.

….

Aún no puede creer lo que está sucediendo frente a sus ojos. Shun ve como Kaori se apodera parcialmente de su cuerpo, volviendo en sí en el peor momento. No puede evitar que las lágrimas salgan en forma involuntaria por sus ojos al ver el pánico que se refleja el rostro de ella, impidiéndole actuar, quedando totalmente en blanco ante esa situación. Entonces, siente el cosmos de Athena que lo rodea cálidamente, protegiéndolo del inminente ataque.

Por su parte, Kaori está decidida a frenar la voluntad de Perséfone, aún a costa de salir herida. Intenta mover su mano izquierda, logrando vencer un poco la manipulación de la reina del inframundo, tomando la espada por su filo para detenerla, provocándose de inmediato una herida. Con todas sus fuerzas jala hacia sí la espada, pero debido al impulso que lleva en el vuelo y al poder que la empuja hacia adelante, no puede detener en su totalidad el ataque iniciado por Perséfone. La espada de Hades, finalmente alcanza su objetivo, pero debido al cosmos protector de Athena y a la voluntad del amor de Kaori, esta se desvía de su ataque dirigido al corazón del caballero, incrustándose en su costado izquierdo, provocando que la sangre saliera con rapidez del corte efectuado.

-¡NOOO! – grita Kaori, quien hizo todo lo posible por evitar el ataque y ahora ve como Shun cae de rodillas y pone su mano sobre la herida de donde brota la sangre. No puede soportar aquella escena tan horrible para ella, por lo que se desmaya, cayendo al suelo con la espada de Hades aun en su mano.

Perséfone comienza a reír, satisfecha de haber logrado herir a Andrómeda. Camina hasta donde se encuentra su hija y le ordena a Piritoo tomarla en brazos.

–Cárgala hasta que nos encontremos frente a Athena. Allí la despertaré para que finalicemos juntas nuestra venganza – le dice a su guardián – Aunque intentaron salvarte, con esa herida es suficiente para que mueras. Te dejaré así para que sufras, sabiendo que pronto Melinoe despertará completamente y aquella chica Kaori que se sacrificó por ti, desaparecerá de este mundo – se dirigía con maliciosa burla hacia Shun que debido a la pérdida de sangre se encontraba débil y no pudo hacer nada, mientras veía como se llevaban a su compañera.

–Perdóname, Kaori, no pude salvarte – bajó su cabeza, pues se sentía derrotado y sin fuerzas para continuar. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, mientras con impotencia hacia el intento de levantarse, volviendo a caer al suelo.

….

Arrodillado, visiblemente inseguro de cómo continuar batallando, Seiya levanta su mirada hacia Ticio, quien lo observa con burla en su rostro. Sabe que debe seguir peleando a pesar de la incertidumbre que lo rodea, por lo que comienza a levantarse tembloroso, decidido a continuar.

–Aunque coloques el miedo, el dolor y la inseguridad dentro de mi corazón, nunca podrás detenerme, porque el amor a Athena es lo que me mueve y en su cosmos es en el que confío – volvió a encender su cosmos - _¡Pegasus Suisei Ken! – _Seiya reúne todo el poder de sus meteoros en un solo golpe de gran potencia lanzándose directo hacia el guerrero, golpeándolo con fuerza en su pecho, haciendo que este salga disparado hacia la pared.

A pesar de que Ticio queda incrustado, sale caminando como si nada con su armadura un tanto magullada producto del golpe del Pegaso. Seiya no puede creerlo, esa es su técnica máxima y con ella a derrotado a inumerables y poderosos enemigos. El guardián ahora está enfurecido debido a que lo ha golpeado, por lo que empuña su espada y levantándola por sobre su cabeza la esgrime con agilidad, mientras Seiya corre esquivando el aire cortante que emite. Va acercándose nuevamente al guardián elevando su cosmos vuelve a lanzar su ataque y creyendo que ha golpeado al guardián se detiene. Pero al voltear, ve que Ticio sigue en pie sin ningún daño.

– ¿Pero qué pasó? – el castaño está totalmente sorprendido. Ahora sí que no sabe qué está ocurriendo.

–Jajaja, tú cara confundida es muy divertida, Pegaso – el guardián se burla sin compasión de él – El poder de mi espada al ser blandida en muchas ocasiones, me protege de cualquier ataque, por lo que acabas de hacer solo fue un gasto innecesario de tu energía.

–Entonces, tengo que pensar en una técnica que me permita acabar de una vez por todas contigo – Seiya incendia su cosmos de nuevo, sorprendiendo al guardián de Perséfone ante su perseverancia inquebrantable.

….

En el Templo de Leo, puede sentirse el cosmos de Ikki volviendo a la vida, después de haber sido herido por el poder emanado del Martillo de Hefestos que manipulaba Tántalo. Con dificultad logra ponerse de pie, aun cansado y magullado por el ataque final del guardián, pero al igual que un fénix, resurge para ir en ayuda de su hermano. Siente que el cosmos de Shun se ha debilitado, por lo que sacando las pocas energías que tiene en ese momento, comienza a caminar tambaleante atravesando la quinta casa.

Al llegar a Virgo, ve a su hermano herido en el suelo, intentando levantarse.

–Shun… - Ikki se acerca como puede - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

–Nii-san… - apenas puede hablar – Pasó lo peor, Ikki… lo peor – su mirada se ve perdida en la salida del Templo.

–Mirame, otooto – toma el rostro de su hermano en sus manos, obligándolo a voltearse - Dime que te ocurrió…

–Se la llevaron y ahora tengo que ir a salvarla… - Shun volvía a intentar levantarse, pero la sangre salía ya casi sin control de su costado.

–No puedes caminar así. Dime ¿a quién se llevaron, Shun? – Ikki estaba perdiendo la paciencia de no saber qué le estaba pasando.

–A Kaori, nii-san… Perséfone se llevó a Kaori…

–Pero, ¿cómo? Si ella está en Japón… eso es imposible…

–Ella es Melinoe, Ikki… su cuerpo le pertenece a la hija de Hades – sus ojos volvieron a llenarse lágrimas, al recordar que Perséfone le dijo que ella desaparecía muy pronto ante el despertar total de Melinoe.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer, otooto? – Ikki no supo que decirle a su hermano ante tal revelación. Sabía que sus sentimientos por ella habían crecido al pasar el tiempo y podía entender el dolor de su pérdida.

–Ayúdame a levantarme, por favor - decidido a ayudarlo en lo que fuera posible, el Fénix toma a Shun de un brazo, pasándolo por detrás de su cuello, para alzarlo y que se pudiera poner de pie.

– Ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

–Debemos alcanzar a Perséfone… va subiendo hacia el Templo principal para terminar su venganza…

–Pero, debemos hacer algo con tu herida, o sino no podrás ayudar a tu amiga – su hermano estaba visiblemente preocupado por la cantidad de sangre que salía de su costado. Colocó la palma de su mano sobre la herida de Shun y comenzó a emitir su cosmos concentrándolo para detener el sangrado. Ante la energía de Ikki, el joven Andrómeda sintió primero un calor casi insoportable que luego dio paso a un alivio reconfortante.

–Gracias, nii-san…

–Sólo detuve el sangrado, tu herida aún está abierta por lo que debes evitar hacer algún esfuerzo. Utiliza tu cosmos para reponerte. Yo te ayudaré a caminar hasta que encontremos a tu amiga – su hermano lo estaba ayudando en todo lo que podía.

–No te preocupes, te haré caso en todo. Confío en que me ayudarás – Shun volvía a sonreír ante el apoyo que Ikki le estaba brindando.

Así comenzaron su camino para alcanzar a la Reina del inframundo, que se sentía satisfecha por cómo se estaban dando las cosas, creyendo que todo estaba a su favor para completar su venganza.

….

Athena, respaldada y protegida por Marín, pudo respirar tranquila al sentir que el Fénix volvía a la vida y que se encontraba junto a Andrómeda, el que había logrado estabilizar su cosmos, dándole la calma necesaria para seguir apoyando al resto de sus caballeros.

Sentía la pelea que estaba librando Shaina, la que aún no lograba zafarse de los látigos de Tisífone que la aprisionaban cada vez más.

Pudo comprobar que el cosmos de Shiryu se debilitaba poco a poco después de haber derrotado al guardián de Perséfone, y trataba de llamarlo telepáticamente para que despertara de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban.

Dirigió su atención a Seiya, que se mantenía batallando sin perder su conocida perseverancia, ante lo que esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues tenía fe en que él jamás la defraudaría.

Finalmente, sitió como Hyoga encendía su cosmos al máximo preparándose para lanzar un nuevo ataque en contra de Ixión.

Abruptamente, pudo sentir la presencia de su hermana que se desplazaba hacia el templo de Libra, junto a dos personas más y percibió el odio que emanaba de ella, haciendo que un temor le recorriera la espalda. "Espérame, Athena, voy a destruirte para que pagues tu osadía de atacar a Hades", pudo escuchar que le decía, mientras sintió un escalofrío subirle por los pies. "Ven, no te tengo miedo, hermana. Aunque desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes y no tuviéramos que pelear", le respondió Saori cuando se recuperó del miedo inicial que le ocasionaron sus palabras. Fortalecida ahora por el inmenso deseo de ayudar a sus caballeros, Athena volvió a elevar su cosmos, el que brilló con intensidad rodeando el Santuario, como un indicio de que pronto todas aquellas batallas llegarían a su fin.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_ Noveno capítulo ya… ni yo puedo creer cómo ha avanzado esta historia O.O

Bueno, puedo adelantarles que ya solo quedan dos capítulos para el final, el que espero sea de su agrado :D

Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia desde el comienzo y a quienes se han sumado en el camino y gracias también a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de comentar, sus opiniones siempre son bien recibidas ;)

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Saludos, **Selitte :)**

**PD: **Tuve que subir el capítulo hoy, porque mañana no estaré en casa... :P


	10. La amargura de la venganza

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**¿La venganza o el amor?**_

_**Capítulo 10 La amargura de la venganza…**_

Un profundo dolor era lo que recorría su herido cuerpo, pero no era un dolor físico… le dolía el alma, sentía una angustia creciente en su corazón, un vacío enorme en su estómago y en su mente veía como giraban impetuosas imágenes, mareándolo. Apenas podía avanzar sujetándose de su hermano, el que lo miraba preocupado, dándose cuenta de la dificultad con la que caminaba. Aunque le detuvo la hemorragia, había perdido gran cantidad de sangre producto de la herida que le provocó la espada de Hades, además de los cortes propinados por el arma de Piritoo. Aun así, intentaba apresurar el paso para alcanzar a Perséfone y lograr liberar a Kaori, ya que, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, anhelaba de todo corazón salvarla de la maldición que estaba viviendo y eso le daba un impulso sobrenatural para seguir caminando, ya no con las fuerzas de su cuerpo sino con las de su alma y de su corazón.

….

El frío que se siente alrededor podría calar los huesos de cualquiera y congelar al más osado, pero los que se encuentran en ese lugar no son personas comunes. La nieve rodea el lugar y el caballero de Cisne se dirige con agilidad hacia el guardián al mismo tiempo que incendia su cosmos, lanzando su poder.

–_¡Kholodnyi Smerch! – _se acerca alzando su puño derecho, dándole en toda la quijada a Ixión, mientras este vuela por los aires, envuelto en un torbellino de hielo.

Hyoga se detiene y ve como cae el guardián al suelo después de su ataque, esperando haber tenido la fuerza suficiente de terminar con él para poder ir a proteger a Athena. Pero, impactado ve cómo se pone de pie al mismo tiempo que sacude el polvo de hielo de su armadura, aparentemente sin daño alguno.

–Veo que tu poder no es suficiente como para congelarme y menos para dañarme – se muestra decepcionado y levantando la mirada mostrando un brillo malévolo en sus ojos, alza su Sarissa – Acabaré contigo ahora, Cisne, prepárate para morir – comienza a mover su arma, lanzando el aura que Perséfone le había impregnado hacia Hyoga, dándole numerosas estocadas sobre su armadura, la que va triturándose poco a poco ante la sorprendida mirada de su portador. Intenta alejarse, pero el aura lo rodea, impidiéndole moverse del lugar, por lo que el ataque de Ixión ha resultado efectivo. La sangre comienza a salir por cada corte en la armadura, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo, totalmente anonadado, sintiéndose impotente ante el poder demostrado por el guardián.

Pero eso no es suficiente para derrotarlo, sabe que sus hermanos aún siguen luchando y aunque puede sentir que sus cosmos se han ido debilitando a medida que el tiempo pasa, está seguro que no se rendirán fácilmente, por lo que él tampoco puede hacerlo. Piensa en su novia, Erii, que lo debe estar esperando en el orfanato rodeada de todos esos pequeños que necesitan de su cuidado. Piensa en Athena, que ha incrementado su cosmos en señal de plena confianza de que ninguno de ellos será derrotado, sino que saldrán victoriosos. Recuerda la preocupación de Shun y espera que su hermano se encuentre bien, a pesar de las grandes fluctuaciones que ha sentido en su cosmos. Todos esos sentimientos fortalecen su corazón y le dan la fuerza necesaria de levantarse a pesar de las heridas y de la sangre que fluye de ellas…

….

Ha lanzado su poder tantas veces que ya ha perdido la cuenta y aunque lo arroje con toda la fuerza de su cosmos, no puede dañar en nada al guerrero, que lo mira entre divertido y arrogante. Este ha comenzado a usar su Espada de la Inseguridad, haciéndole infinidad de cortes en su armadura y provocándole muchas heridas que están sangrando, pero su perseverancia es inquebrantable. En un último ataque, el guardián ha terminado de cortar su armadura, dejándolo totalmente desprovisto, por lo que, el que ahora está preparando, será el final. El aura de la inseguridad va invadiendo su cuerpo, por lo que el Pegaso ya casi está sometido a la voluntad de Ticio. Sin embargo, en ese oscuro momento, una luz dorada emerge del fondo de la sala del templo, la que viaja veloz hasta el caballero.

El guardián puede ver estupefacto como la dorada armadura de Sagitario se acopla al cuerpo de Seiya protegiéndolo, además de que el cosmos de este se eleva nuevamente a un grado mucho mayor, demostrando una seguridad inquebrantable en su mirada.

–¿Acaso nunca te rindes? – Ticio está furioso, ya que sentía que lo tenía casi vencido al haberlo dejado sin armadura y ahora una de oro lo estaba cubriendo.

–Ya te dije que somos los caballeros de la esperanza, nunca nos rendiremos y siempre protegeremos a Athena – Seiya volvía a sentir la seguridad brindada por la voluntad de Aioros impregnada en la armadura de Sagitario, por lo que retira el arco de su espalda y lo dirige hacia el guardián. Este al verlo, comienza temblar aterrado y enfurecido, pues las flechas fueron las que le provocaron la muerte, milenios atrás.

–¡No permitiré que vuelvas a arrojarme al Tártaro nunca! Me oíste… - se lanza con la espada firmemente agarrada en su mano totalmente fuera de sí, mientras observa cómo, el ahora caballero de Sagitario, apunta el arco y extiende la flecha para dispararla en su dirección.

El dorado cosmos que emite ahora el caballero se ve fortalecido por el de Athena y decidido suelta la flecha, la que viaja rápida hacia Ticio, quien intenta detenerla inútilmente. Ésta alcanza su objetivo, incrustándose en la coraza de la armadura griega del guerrero, llegando a su corazón, provocándole una muerte instantánea.

La armadura de Sagitario, después de cumplir con su misión, se desprende del cuerpo de Seiya y vuelve a su caja, a la vez que él cae al piso agotado y debilitado por la pérdida de sangre.

….

Con rápidez se mueve por las infinitas escaleras que la conducen al siguiente templo, pensando en la seguridad de su victoria. Al fin podrá vengar la muerte de su esposo y recuperará el honor del inframundo. Pero, en ese momento, una punzada atraviesa su corazón y detiene su mirada en Piritoo, quien lleva en sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija. Intenta comprender si los sentimientos que expresaba le pertenecían a ella o solo eran un reflejo de lo que siente la chica que usa como portadora. Su corazón se llenó de una extraña angustia, por lo que se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro con cariño… no podía perder lo único que le quedaba.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de Libra, encontraron a Sísifo tirado en el suelo boca abajo, visiblemente muerto, por lo que Perséfone, al igual que hizo con Tántalo, lo envió de vuelta al Tártaro con un movimiento de su mano. Al levantar la mirada en busca del caballero con el que su guardián había combatido, pudo verlo herido y rodeado de su aura, a punto de morir, por lo que continuó su avance hacia el Templo principal.

Al seguir subiendo, vuelve a encontrar a uno de sus guardianes derrotado, esta vez a manos del Pegaso que también parece muerto. Decepcionada, manda de vuelta al Tártaro a Ticio.

–Parece que nadie va a sobrevivir en este lugar… bueno, mientras Athena sufra la lenta pérdida de sus caballeros lo demás es solo un sacrificio necesario – Perséfone habla ante la mirada de Piritoo. Él sabe cómo es su amada reina y aunque tiene claro que solo es un peón más para ella dentro de ese juego, le servirá incluso si tiene que volver a enfrentar la muerte.

….

Ella nunca ha sido una mujer que se rinda fácilmente, por lo que eleva su cosmos para lograr zafarse del agarre de Tisífone, la que, al notar el incremento de su poder, aligera sus látigos para protegerse. Estos, al liberar a su víctima, han dejado grandes marcas en su cuerpo y armadura, los que se encuentran claramente magullados. Aunque le cuesta mantener el equilibrio producto de las heridas, vuelve al ataque, alzando su brazo, a la vez que muchos rayos comienzan a rodear su mano.

–¡Thunder Claw! – Shaina lanza su poder que se ha incrementado visiblemente, haciendo retroceder a la guardiana que no esperaba que fuera capaz de atacarla después de haber sido estrangulada por sus látigos. Debido a esto, la amazona de Ofiuco logra golpear en numerosas ocasiones a Tisífone, provocando que quede de rodillas en el suelo escupiendo sangre. Retrocede unos pasos, esperando el contraataque, mientras observa extrañada la actitud de la guardiana.

–Esto no es lo que me esperaba… eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas – se limpiaba la boca – Pero, lamento informarte que nunca podrás vencerme, porque no puedo morir. Yo, Tisífone vigilo una de las puertas del tártaro y mi puesto no puede ser cubierto por otra persona, por lo que debo derrotarte – se levanta más decidida a vencer que antes, mientras Shaina se prepara a seguir combatiendo.

….

Con dificultad logran llegar al fin a la séptima casa, donde sienten el débil y perturbado cosmos de Shiryu apagándose con lentitud. Ikki lo busca con la mirada y al fin logra verlo en el suelo boca abajo temblando ligeramente y rodeado por el dorado cosmos de Athena que es lo que lo ha mantenido con vida.

–Debo ayudarlo, Shun – dice para informarle a su hermano lo que piensa hacer.

–Si quieres… déjame aquí mientras vas a ver a Shiryu… puedo recuperar fuerzas… descansando un poco… - incluso hablar se le está complicando.

–Descansa entonces, vuelvo de inmediato – Ikki lo deja sentado, apoyado en una pared mientras corre hacia el Dragón. Al llegar, lo voltea y ve la profunda herida en su costado que sangra profusamente y, al igual que hiciera con su hermano, comienza a emitir su cosmos en la palma de su mano sobre el corte hasta detener la hemorragia. En ese momento, Shiryu abre los ojos con dificultad.

–Gracias Ikki, sin tu ayuda hubiera muerto aquí. Además el cosmos de Athena me salvó del aura maligna de Perséfone – hizo el intento de levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil - ¿Dónde está Shun? – preguntó visiblemente preocupado, a la vez que se sentaba con la ayuda del Fénix.

–Allá – dijo apuntando hacia su hermano – Está muy herido igual que tú y ha sido complicado llegar hasta aquí, pero prometí ayudarlo… - se detiene, no es persona de muchas palabras.

–No se preocupen por mí, yo puedo subir solo… adelántense mientras – Shiryu entendía las pocas palabras de él.

–Sólo detuve el sangrado de tu herida, si haces mucha fuerza volverá a abrirse, por lo que debes tener cuidado – le daba las últimas instrucciones.

–Lo sé, es suficiente con eso. Prometo alcanzarlos luego – comenzó a encender su cosmos con suavidad para recuperar más pronto sus energías.

Ikki se dirige nuevamente hacia Shun, quien ha mantenido su cosmos encendido al mínimo, y al verlo puede darse cuenta de lo que ha crecido. Ya no es el pequeño niño del orfanato, ni el preadolescente que detestaba pelear en las anteriores guerras. Ahora es un joven con el enorme deseo de proteger a alguien importante, lo que le ha dado el ímpetu necesario para seguir adelante, a pesar de su aversión a las batallas. Espera con todo su corazón, que su hermano no tenga que sufrir lo mismo que él, por lo que está decidido a ayudarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Ha mantenido sus ojos cerrados para concentrarse en recuperar sus energías. Entonces, siente la calidez del cosmos de Athena a su alrededor. "Shun, no debes rendirte. Los necesito a todos para acabar con esta guerra", escucha que le dice. Sabe que puede confiar en Saori, ella ha cambiado mucho y les ha demostrado su deseo en ayudarlos. Permite que su cosmos vaya envolviendo su cuerpo y puede sentir que las energías suavemente vuelven a su cuerpo. Cuando al fin abre los ojos, puede ver que Ikki ha llegado a buscarlo y gracias a la ayuda de Athena puede levantarse solo. Le sonríe a su hermano, quien lo mira sorprendido.

–Saori me ayudó con su cosmos… pero aún me siento débil… ¿Cómo está Shiryu? – pregunta al ver que vuelve solo.

–Igual como estabas hace un momento. Dijo que siguiéramos avanzando y que luego nos alcanzaría – vuelve a acercarse a su hermano - ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

–Ya no, creo que puedo caminar solo – aunque le sonríe, puede ver la preocupación en su rostro.

Comienzan a caminar y cuando pasan por el lado de Shiryu, este se levanta con un poco de dificultad.

–Athena me fortaleció con su cosmos. Creo que puedo seguir con ustedes – ante sus palabras, los dos hermanos le sonríen, al parecer Saori los ayudará hasta que lleguen donde ella.

Comienzan a subir las escaleras y, aunque quisieran correr más rápido, sus cuerpos aún están débiles. A pesar de eso, logran llegar hasta Sagitario, donde pueden ver sorprendidos a Seiya de pie, esperándolos.

–Athena espera que lleguemos pronto al Templo Principal – les habla como su portavoz – Perséfone pronto llegará a Acuario, donde Hyoga aún está combatiendo al último guardián.

–Debemos apurarnos entonces – Ikki hablaba muy serio – Pero Seiya, ¿por qué no detuviste a Perséfone aquí?

–Estaba inconsciente cuando pasó por aquí – dijo mirando el suelo – Tuve una dura batalla, pero Saori me ayudó con su cosmos.

–Igual que a nosotros. Ella se ha preocupado por todos, ahora debemos ir a protegerla – Shiryu siempre hablaba con sabiduría.

Todos se miraron y fortalecidos por la confianza que Athena demostraba en ellos y por saber que juntos lograrían derrotar a Perséfone continuaron avanzando, esperando encontrar al último de sus hermanos que aún seguía peleando.

….

Aún débil debido a las heridas, pero con el poder de la esperanza en su corazón, Hyoga vuelve a levantarse para realizar su ataque final aun a costa de su propia vida. Comienza a elevar su cosmos ante la mirada asombrada de Ixión, quien no pensó que lo vería levantarse luego de perder tanta sangre. Sintió que la fuerza y el frío que emanaban del caballero no eran iguales a lo que había sentido, ahora era mucho más poderoso. Su cosmos y la resquebrajada armadura del Cisne se vuelven dorados al llegar a incrementar su poder más allá del séptimo sentido y puede ver su fuerza reflejada en su mirada y la nieve que cae alrededor de ellos. El caballero juntando sus manos, levanta sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, preparándose para lanzar su ataque final y más poderoso.

–_¡Aurora Execution! – _Hyoga baja sus brazos y libera el poder de todo su frío cosmos al borde del cero absoluto, lo que sorprende al guardián que no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y es congelado al instante, cayendo al suelo totalmente derrotado. El Cisne al ver que al fin logró acabar con aquel guerrero y agotado por el uso de todas sus energías y por la pérdida de sangre, se desmaya.

Justo en ese momento, Perséfone llega al salón de su templo y ve como otro de sus guardianes ha sido derrotado. Enfurecida lo devuelve a su prisión y mira al Cisne desmayado en el suelo. Piensa en rematarlo ella misma, pero siente como los otros caballeros han vuelto a la vida y se encuentran muy cerca ella.

–Tendremos que apresurarnos Piritoo. No sé qué hizo mi hermana, pero puedo sentir como los caballeros han recuperado sus fuerzas y vienen tras nosotros – en ese momento puede ver el dorado cosmos de Athena sobre el cuerpo de Hyoga, fortaleciéndolo.

–Mi reina, no se preocupe demasiado. Seguro que Tisífone está a punto de alcanzar a Athena y nosotros tres somos más que suficientes para derrotarlos – haría lo que fuera por verla feliz.

–Mi leal Piritoo, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Vamos entonces, terminemos con esto ahora – Perséfone se anima con las palabras de su guardián, por lo que continúan su camino hacia Athena.

Casi pisándoles los pies llegan los caballeros de bronce al undécimo templo y pueden ver el cosmos de Athena envolviendo el cuerpo de Hyoga. Esperan un poco a que reaccione, hasta que finalmente ven como se pone de pie. Al verlos ahí, el Cisne sonríe al comprobar que todos están bien.

–Debemos apresurarnos, Perséfone se dirige hacia Athena y ya nadie va a detenerla si no lo hacemos nosotros –Seiya tomaba la delantera ante esa situación. Todos asienten y siguen su camino para alcanzar a la reina del inframundo.

….

Al fin puede sonreir aliviada, pues sus caballeros se han recuperado y siente como corren hasta el Templo principal. Pero, también siente el frío de muerte que comienza a recorrer el lugar. Una voz conocida surge a la puerta del salón y la oscura figura de su hermana rodeada de esa espeluznante aura rojiza hace aparición.

Perséfone, al ver a su guardiana combatir contra la amazona, decide detenerla, pues la batalla final está a punto de llevarse a cabo. Mientras, Piritoo entra al lugar cargando a Melinoe y se retira hacia una pared cercana para recostarla en el suelo.

–Basta Tisífone, ya es suficiente. Ahora terminaré con esta venganza yo misma.

Saori al oír a su hermana, se voltea totalmente para quedar frente a ella. Ahora, Perséfone puede ver que se ha puesto su Kamui, la que la protege totalmente.

–Perséfone, no deseo acabar contigo. Vuelve al inframundo y reconstrúyelo para que la vida siga su curso. Esto no es necesario – dice Athena para intentar solucionar eso sin tener que combatir con su hermana.

–Siempre quieres que las cosas se hagan a tu manera, hermana, eres tan egoísta – se acercaba amenazante – Vengaré a mi esposo y entonces reconstruiré el inframundo.

–Sabes que él volverá a la vida cuando se cumpla el ciclo, aunque ya no pueda volver a usar su cuerpo nunca más. Pero, debes detenerte ahora, antes de que te quedes completamente sola – Saori seguía hablando para convencerla.

–No me importa quedarme sola, ya me quitaste lo más importante – su aura comenzó a avanzar hacia Athena.

Estaba concentrada en atacarla cuando pudo sentir unos poderosos cosmos a su espalda. Saori sonríe satisfecha de ver a sus caballeros ya no portando sus destruidas armaduras de bronce, sino que sus maravillosas y fortalecidas armaduras divinas. Decididos a vencer, habían elevado sus cosmos más allá del noveno sentido y habían hecho aparecer nuevamente esas hermosas armaduras. Perséfone al verlos renovados comenzó a enfurecerse y su aura se oscureció revelando su creciente odio.

–Nunca podrán vencerme, ¡nunca! – lanzó su aura hacia Athena, decidida a terminar con ella, los demás ya no le importaban. Saori alzó a Niké para protegerse, aunque el poder de la esposa de Hades era tan potente que la hizo retroceder.

Los ahora caballeros divinos entraron al salón, dispuestos a ayudar a Athena, pero Piritoo y Tisífone se pusieron en su camino para detenerlos.

–No se acercarán para detener la venganza de nuestra reina – el guardián hablaba decidido a proteger a su amada y que ella pudiera cumplir su deseo.

En medio de todo eso, Shun, con la mirada buscaba por el lugar a Kaori desesperado por intentar ayudarla. Cuando al fin la encontró, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, ante la mirada confundida de sus hermanos. Al verlo, Piritoo sintió que la rabia subía por su pecho y decidió poner fin a la batalla que habían iniciado.

–Ni siquiera intentes acercarte a Melinoe – le dijo enfurecido – Ahora acabaré con la batalla que nos interrumpieron – dijo sacando las enormes Espadas del Terror de su espalda.

Los demás miraron a Shun sorprendidos, no entendían mucho lo que estaba pasando.

–No se preocupen por mí, ustedes deben proteger a Athena – Andrómeda tomó sus cadenas doradas en sus manos decidido a combatir con Piritoo – Acabaré con esto yo mismo, tengo que hacerlo, _¡Nebula Chain!_ – lanzó sus cadenas, las que salieron disparadas hacia el guardián.

–¿Acaso crees que podrás vencerme con tus cadenas, cuando antes no me hicieron daño alguno? – Piritoo se sentía confiado, pero no sabía que ahora las cadenas de Andrómeda eran mucho más fuertes y ante su impotente mirada vio como rompían su armadura – Pero ¿cómo?

–Mientras nuestro cosmos siga creciendo, el poder de nuestras armaduras será mayor. Sólo deseo salvar a Kaori, no es necesario pelear si me permites llevármela- Shun siempre deseaba buscar la forma de no pelear.

–Te dije que no te acercarás a ella, si es necesario estoy dispuesto a morir con tal de alejarla de ti – volvía a alzar sus armas demostrando lo dispuesto que estaba a combatir.

Por su parte, Seiya corrió rápido por el lugar para acercarse a Athena, acompañado se Shyriu. Se colocaron cada uno a su lado, junto a Marín y Shaina quienes mantenían sus cosmos encendidos como barrera de protección. Perséfone veía que la oportunidad se le iba de entre las manos y decidida a no perderla totalmente, se dirigió hacia ellos para acabar con cualquiera que se le interpusiera. Levantó su mano y lanzó su aura hacia las amazonas las que salieron disparadas hacia atrás, chocando con la pared. Volvió a hacer lo mismo, enviando su poder hacia el Pegaso y el Dragón ahora. Pero estos, prevenidos por el anterior ataque, elevaron sus cosmos listos para combatirla.

–_¡__Pegasus Ryūsei Ken! _

–_¡Rozan Shō Ryū Ha!_

Lanzaron sus poderes dispuestos a defender a Athena. Perséfone deshizo su ataque y se rodeó rápidamente con su aura, la que a modo de escudo, absorbió el ataque de los caballeros, ante su asombrada mirada.

Entretanto, Hyoga había sido detenido por Tisífone.

–Nos volvemos a encontrar – dijo, mientras caminaba hacia él – Espero que esta vez sí podamos combatir.

–No es mi deseo pelear contra una mujer – dijo mirándola – Mis principios no me permiten atacarte.

–Sólo eres un niñito… esas palabras te quedan muy grandes – mientras se acercaba amenazante con sus látigos en sus manos.

–No creo que quieras que te congele como a tu compañero – Hyoga se ponía en posición defensiva, no tenía la intención de pelear con ella.

Ikki se mantenía de observador aún. Quería ayudar a su hermano, pero por primera vez no quería interrumpirlo. Deseaba que pudiera vencer al guardián él solo y finalmente salvara a su amiga. Entonces, al ver complicados a Seiya y Shiryu, decidió ir a ayudarlos y proteger a Athena.

Al fin Melinoe volvía en sí, quien al sentarse se sintió un tanto mareada, aun así intentó dilucidar dónde se encontraba. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y vio como todos los caballeros estaban ahí y su madre se enfrentaba a Athena. Buscó entre los que estaban combatiendo para corroborar si entre ellos estaba quien ella deseaba ver.

–Estás vivo aun, Andrómeda… pensé que mi madre había logrado acabar contigo – decía en voz baja, mientras lo observaba combatir – Qué alivio ver que estás bien… cómo desearía…

Shun está combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas a Piritoo, lanzando sus cadenas cada vez que él intenta cortarlo con su espada. Es un combate parejo, sin que puedan darse el lujo de distraerse. Pero, en ese momento, ambos enfocan su vista en Melinoe que se pone de pie. Aliviado de verla bien, Shun se dirige corriendo hacia ella, a la vez que va esquivando los ataques de Piritoo.

–Aléjate, ella ya no es quien tú crees, solo perderás tu tiempo – le gritaba a medida que se acercaban a Melinoe.

–Salvaré a mi amiga, necesito salvarla – la decisión era reflejada en sus ojos.

Piritoo se detiene a observar qué es lo que desea hacer Andrómeda. No entiende por qué insiste en ayudarla si ella ya no es su amiga. Shun, al notar que él ya no lo sigue, se acerca a Melinoe, un tanto cauteloso.

–¿Estás bien? – le pregunta.

–Sí, pero eso a ti no tiene por qué importarte – le responde ella, sorprendida por la actitud del caballero.

–Es cierto, quien me interesa es Kaori. Lo siento, pero necesito saber cómo rescatarla – aunque fuera cruel preguntárselo directamente a ella, era la única forma que tenía de saber esa información.

–No hay forma de salvarla, mientras más tiempo pase, más seré yo y ella terminará por desaparecer – Melinoe se expresaba con extraña melancolía.

–Pero debe haber alguna forma – ya hablaba más para sí mismo.

–El amanecer se acerca, quizás… - se detuvo, no entendía por qué le respondía.

–El amanecer… claro, Kaori regresará al amanecer… - al fin veía una luz de esperanza.

–Pero puede que ya sea demasiado tarde, todo dependerá de la voluntad de ella… - se acerca al caballero y toma su mano – Hubiese deseado que el amor que sientes por ella lo hubieses sentido por mí, es tan cálido que envuelve hasta el más frío corazón, un corazón como el mío… - se detiene pues ve cómo Piritoo se acerca a gran velocidad, dispuesto a asesinar a Andrómeda por la espalda. Es tan veloz que no le da tiempo de avisarle, solo puede empujarlo.

Shun cae al suelo y ve estupefacto cómo la espada de Piritoo se ha enterrado en el pecho de Melinoe. Este al ver que ha herido a la hija de Hades en lugar del caballero retrocede aterrado, jamás pensó que ella se sacrificaría de esa forma. Shun se levanta y camina hasta ella con temor, la toma con cuidado y la gira para ver su rostro. Puede ver como la sangre corre por la herida y también sale por la comisura de sus labios. No puede evitar recordar su pesadilla… esa donde Kaori moría en sus brazos. Pero esto es peor que en sus pesadillas.

En el peor momento, la luz del amanecer entra por las ventanas del salón y Melinoe deja el cuerpo de la chica. Ella, a pesar de la enorme herida y de la debilidad que siente producto de la pérdida de sangre, hace el esfuerzo de levantar su mano, acercándola al rostro de Shun.

–Perdóname – susurra, mientras llora desconsolada.

–No hay nada que perdonar, Kaori – las lágrimas vuelven a salir por sus ojos.

–Pensé que… no había logrado… salvarte… - le dice con dificultad.

–Claro que lo lograste – Shun le acaricia el rostro – Ahora, yo tengo que salvarte…

–Ya es muy tarde… no te preocupes… solo quiero que sepas…

En ese momento todos se detienen. Un estremecedor silencio inunda el lugar. Nadie puede creer lo que están viendo, Kaori, la compañera de Shun está muriendo en sus brazos. Ikki puede sentir el dolor de su hermano en su cosmos y se maldice por no haberlo apoyado.

Por su parte, Perséfone no puede entender por qué su hija está a punto de morir.

–¿Qué has hecho? – cuestiona a Piritoo. Este no puede hablar, no sabe qué fue lo que sucedió – Mi hija… lo único que me quedaba… Todo esto es culpa tuya – levanta su mano y apunta al caballero de Andrómeda.

Shun está tan distraído escuchando las palabras de Kaori que no puede ver cuando el aura de Perséfone le da por la espalda. Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, nadie supo qué hacer. Todos ven aterrados como, al sentir el ataque, él aún hace el esfuerzo de proteger a su amiga, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Lo último que logra escuchar de parte de ella es un "te amo"… apenas susurrado, al mismo tiempo que siente cómo se desvanece de sus brazos. Con mucha dificultad, intenta incorporarse para ver como el cuerpo de Kaori aparece en los brazos de Piritoo. Perséfone no piensa perderla.

–Espero que aún no sea tarde para salvarla – le dice a su guardián, totalmente fuera de sí. Ya nada le importa, ni su venganza ni Athena ni los caballeros, solo salvar a su hija.

Shun hace el intento de levantarse, pero el aura de Perséfone lo rodea, asfixiándolo. Impotente ve cómo todos los habitantes del inframundo desaparecen llevándose a Kaori con ellos. Alza su mano en un intento desesperado por impedir que se la lleven, pero ya es demasiado tarde… poco a poco va perdiendo el conocimiento, mientras escucha lejana la voz de sus compañeros que lo llaman con insistencia…

….

Así dos jóvenes que recién se habían encontrado para entregarse calidez y compañía son brutalmente separados por culpa de la venganza… aun así el amor no pudo ser eliminado, sobreviviendo en sus corazones. ¿Será posible que el amor supere a la venganza?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_ Bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo, ya solo queda el final… Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, a pesar de lo trágica, pero así estaba pensada.

Muchas gracias por leer, también por sus opiniones… Espero ansiosa que dejen sus comentarios :D

Saludos, **Selitte :)**


	11. El tiempo no se detiene

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**¿La venganza o el amor?**_

_**Capítulo 11 El tiempo no se detiene…**_

De pie, en el balcón de su habitación, disfrutaba de la fresca caricia que el viento le otorgaba mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Esa sensación le daba un leve alivio a sus alteradas emociones. La suave música comenzó a sonar en el jardín, indicando que muy pronto se daría inicio a la ceremonia. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver como las personas caminaban hacia sus asientos designados y miles de pétalos blancos de rosas eran arrojados al cielo, depositándose por todo el suelo. Aunque el lugar estaba inundado de felicidad, él no podía dejar de estar triste y nostálgico. Supo que era momento de bajar, por lo que entró a su cuarto y, deteniéndose frente al espejo hizo los últimos arreglos a su atuendo, anudando su corbata y ordenando su cabello que el viento había revuelto. Observó un instante su reflejo e inconscientemente movió su mano, posándola sobre su costado derecho, a la vez que atormentadores recuerdos volvían a su mente. Giró su cabeza varias veces intentando que esas imágenes salieran de ella… se había esforzado mucho por tratar de olvidarlas, más por sus hermanos que por él. Salió apresurado de su dormitorio antes de que una nueva crisis se apoderara de él y ya no pudiera cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su familia. Tenía que seguir adelante, debía retomar su vida y superar el pasado, no podía vivir eternamente atrapado en aquel horrible instante.

Un poco más calmado, comenzó a descender por las escaleras y pudo ver a sus hermanos listos, esperándolo. Respiró profundo y soltó un suspiro para aliviar la tensión de hace un momento y así evitar un interrogatorio.

– Al fin bajas, Shun, te estábamos esperando – Seiya fue el primero en verlo – Sabes que la ceremonia no puede empezar sin ti.

– Perdón por el atraso – intentaba sonreír para no preocuparlos.

– Vamos, no podemos hacer esperar más a los invitados – Hyoga se acercaba para comprobar que saldría con ellos.

Miró a su hermano que permanecía un tanto distante, pero pendiente de su reacción. Volvió a respirar profundamente, mientras seguía al grupo hacia el jardín. Les había prometido hacer todo el esfuerzo para no arruinar ese día, pues, como le habían recomendado, debía avanzar y ese era el primer paso para volver a su olvidada vida.

Todo estaba preparado de forma elegante y delicada, digno de una ocasión tan especial como esa. Pudo apreciar los bellos adornos, la suave melodía y al final, decorado con múltiples flores blancas, se encontraba el altar. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en caminar hasta él, teniendo que pasar por en medio de tantas personas que lo estarían observando. Al menos no iba solo, así es que se acercó lo más que pudo a sus hermanos, mientras cruzaban la alfombra dispuesta en el suelo hasta el altar. A la vez que avanzaban, recordaba lo difícil que había sido para todos ayudarlo a superar su pérdida.

….

– _Shun… – Saori le hablaba suavemente – Al fin despertaste – lágrimas de alegría corrieron por sus mejillas al ver como el joven movía sus dedos a la vez que pestañaba con dificultad. _

– _Sabíamos que lo ibas a lograr – Seiya se acercaba a la camilla._

_Cuando al fin pudo enfocar su vista, se quedó observándolos, aún con la mascarilla en el rostro, las intravenosas en sus brazos y los cables de las máquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales pegados al cuerpo. Hizo el intento de sacárselos, pero inmediatamente las máquinas comenzaron a sonar fuertemente, indicando una falla. Los médicos no tardaron en inundar el cuarto, sacando del lugar a Saori y Seiya para estabilizar al paciente. _

_Salieron con una extraña mezcla de emociones. Estaban felices de que Shun al fin reaccionara después de dos meses en coma, pero temían que su cuerpo no resistiera. Se mantuvieron silenciosos, hasta que Ikki llegó cargando unos cafés junto a Hyoga y Shiryu. Al ver sus caras y el incesante movimiento de médicos y enfermeras entrando al cuarto de su hermano, de inmediato notó que algo había ocurrido, e involuntariamente sus manos soltaron los vasos, tirando el café al piso._

– _¿Qué le pasó a Shun? – preguntó con su rostro totalmente angustiado._

– _No sabemos todavía – Saori estaba muy alterada y no era capaz de hilar sus ideas ni levantar la cabeza– Hace un momento comenzó a mover sus dedos y…_

– _¿Qué dijiste? – Hyoga no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Shiryu se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que eso fuera una buena noticia._

_Por su parte, Ikki sintió una ansiedad subir por su pecho, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando adentro, y con su característico ímpetu, abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso. Al fin pudo ver a su hermano, sentado y libre de todos aquellos aparatos médicos. Cruzó su mirada con la de él y sin poder resistirlo, comenzó a llorar. Los doctores al verlo, se apartaron un poco, dándole espacio para que se acercara. Todos conocían de cierto modo la historia de ellos, por lo que no se opusieron al tan ansiado reencuentro, ya que habían comprobado la salud del paciente y este se encontraba en perfectas condiciones como para recibir su primera visita._

_Shun no entendía mucho lo que ocurría, pero al ver a su hermano llorando, tuvo la certeza de que había estado en ese hospital un buen tiempo. Intentó recordar lo último que le había pasado, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza le impidió hacerlo, teniendo que llevar sus manos hacia sus sienes para calmarlo, a la vez que unos quejidos salían involuntarios de sus labios._

– _¿Qué te pasa, otooto? – le preocupó su reacción._

– _Debe ser un dolor de cabeza – le explicó el doctor – Es normal que después de despertar de un coma tan largo, se presenten este tipo de reacciones._

_Ikki se sentó en la orilla de la camilla y lo abrazó. Sabía que él despertaría, pero vivir ese momento era indescriptible para él… su hermano al fin estaba de vuelta y haría lo que fuera por reconfortarlo._

_Al sentir el cálido abrazo de Ikki, el dolor fue disminuyendo hasta que al fin pudo hablar._

– _Nii-san… ¿qué… pasó? – su rostro se mostraba confuso y le era difícil hilar las ideas._

– _¿No recuerdas nada? – Shun negó moviendo su cabeza. Eso fue una sorpresa para Ikki, que miró de inmediato a los médicos._

– _Eso también es normal, es una amnesia post-traumática. Poco a poco irá recuperando sus recuerdos y la capacidad para hablar. Por ahora, deben dejarlo descansar sin presionarlo – el doctor le explicaba en forma sencilla la situación._

_Ikki volvió a mirar el confundido rostro de su hermano, tomando una de sus manos._

– _No te preocupes, otooto, todos estamos felices de verte despertar – intentaba aliviar su desconcierto – Por ahora debes descansar y seguir las recomendaciones de los doctores._

_Shun solo asintió con su cabeza, poco entendía de la situación y le perturbaba no poder hablar bien. Sintió un enorme cansancio, cerrando sus ojos nuevamente. Aunque Ikki no quería verlo dormido otra vez, se levantó y le ayudó a recostarse._

– _Descansa, otooto – dijo a la vez que lo cubría con las sábanas – Estaré esperando afuera que despiertes de nuevo – vio como su hermano volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido y su rostro de nuevo mostraba esa eterna tranquilidad._

_Después de conversar algunas cosas con los médicos, salió para darle la noticia a sus otros hermanos y Saori. Todos estaban felices de que hubiera despertado, pero les inquietó el hecho de que Shun no recordara lo que había sucedido. ¿Tendrían que ser ellos los que le relataran algo tan traumático? _

_Los días fueron pasando lentamente. Al principio, Shun lograba estar despierto unos minutos, pero ese tiempo se fue alargando poco a poco. Los dolores de cabezas eran recurrentes, trayendo consigo amargas imágenes que para él eran verdaderas pesadillas. Aunque les preguntaba a los otros qué le había pasado, todos insistían que ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de eso y lo animaban a recuperarse totalmente primero._

_Pasando la primera semana lograron que comenzara a caminar, recorriendo los pasillos del hospital. Se turnaban para acompañarlo, aunque Ikki prácticamente vivía en la habitación de su hermano, pues nadie lograba convencerlo de descansar. Se sentía culpable del estado de Shun, se reclamaba no haberlo ayudado como en anteriores ocasiones. _

_Ya habiendo transcurrido un mes, todo parecía haberse estabilizado, aunque aún permanecía sin recordar los días previos al coma. Pronto lo darían de alta, ante la sorpresa de los médicos que encontraban que su recuperación había sido muy rápida. Ese día iba a su última terapia de kinesiología, acompañado de Ikki, cuando un especial aroma llegó hasta él._

– _Fresas… es aroma a fresas… - dijo, confundiendo a su hermano._

– _¿Estás bien, otooto?_

– _Ese aroma ¿de dónde viene? – movía su cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando su origen._

– _¿Qué aroma, Shun? Debemos avanzar, la doctora nos está esperando – Ikki hizo el intento de que caminara, pero parecía clavado al piso._

–_No puedo – comenzó a sentir un enorme dolor de cabeza a la vez que volvía a ver aquellas aterradoras imágenes. De pronto, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – Kaori… – susurró._

_Ikki no podía creerlo, justo ahora que lo iban a dar de alta, Shun parecía recuperar su memoria, y temía que eso retrasara su salida del hospital. Vio cómo su hermano se agachaba, tomando su cabeza, llorando y susurrando el nombre de su amiga vez tras vez. Se inclinó para ayudarlo, pero notó que su mente estaba perdida en sus recuerdos. Intentó llamarlo, pero no respondió. Entonces, decidió abrazarlo para reconfortarlo como cuando eran niños. Sintió como poco a poco el alivio volvía a Shun, hasta que se desmayó en sus brazos. Se dispuso cargarlo hasta su habitación, donde encontró a Saori y Hyoga preparando sus maletas. Estos, al verlo, se sobresaltaron. _

– _¿Qué pasó? – la chica preguntó preocupada._

– _Creo que recordó lo que pasó – Ikki estaba perturbado, intentando entender qué estaría sintiendo su hermano en ese momento. _

– _Pero ¿cómo lo sabes? – el rubio se acercó._

– _Tuvo otra crisis de dolor de cabeza – dijo mientras lo recostaba – Además, susurró el nombre de su amiga…_

_Ante esa revelación, todos supieron que, finalmente, Shun había recordado aquella traumática experiencia. Se miraron, tratando de saber qué harían a partir de ahora. _

….

Sintió que la música se detenía con suavidad y eso lo sacó de sus recuerdos, enfocando su mirada al frente. Vio como de la mansión salía hermosamente arreglada, de impecable blanco y con un delicado ramo de rosas en sus manos, la novia. No supo cómo ni cuándo llegó hasta el altar, pero ahí estaba, de pie y pudo ver como la bella joven vestida de blanco le sonreía feliz. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie y la música volvió a sonar, acompañando los pasos de la novia al altar. Shun, en ese momento, no podía dejar de sentir melancolía mezclada con angustia y enormes ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Pero, le había prometido a sus hermanos que haría el esfuerzo de superar su pérdida, por lo que, en contra de su voluntad, permaneció en el lugar.

La joven llegó al altar y fue recibida por la mano de su novio, que se quedó mirándola embelesado. Él tenía claro que ella era hermosa; además, su largo cabello negro, adornado con pequeñas flores blancas le daba un delicado toque de pureza. El juez tomó un gran libro y leyendo en voz alta, dio comienzo a la ceremonia de matrimonio.

Shun apenas escuchaba las palabras, las que sonaban lejanas en sus oídos, sin prestarles mucha atención. Su mente y corazón no estaban ahí, sino en aquellos recuerdos que aun persistían en volver precisamente ese día.

….

– _Otooto, al fin despiertas – Ikki se acercaba a la camilla – Me tenías preocupado._

– _Nii-san… - dudó en preguntar - ¿Puedes decirme hace cuanto estoy en este hospital?_

_Ikki tragó saliva, sabía que al despertar, su hermano querría saber todo lo sucedido. Pero vivirlo era más difícil que pensarlo._

– _Shun… estuviste dos meses en coma y ya ha pasado un mes desde que despertaste._

– _Tres meses… – trataba de procesar esa información – ¿Qué pasó con… Kaori? – se le hacía difícil pronunciar de nuevo ese nombre._

_El Fénix lo miraba perturbado, no sabía qué responder. Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos hasta que el menor levantó su mirada, exigiendo una explicación._

– _A ella se la llevaron… – no sabía cuánto recordaba Shun, por lo que dudaba en qué decirle – ¿Cuánto recordaste, otooto? – preguntó con preocupación._

– _Creo que todo, pero es difícil saberlo, porque parece más una pesadilla que la realidad – no podía creer que esas imágenes que inundaron su mente repentinamente eran reales, que a su amiga se la habían llevado mortalmente herida._

_Aunque había recobrado su memoria, los médicos decidieron darle el alta de igual forma, pues físicamente estaba en perfectas condiciones. Solo debía volver periódicamente a controles médicos de rutina, incluyendo un neurólogo para controlar la recuperación de su amnesia temporal. _

_Esa fue la parte más dolorosa del proceso, pues día a día debía enfrentar los espantosos dolores de cabeza que traían consigo aquellas horribles imágenes. Siempre terminaba desmayándose, pues su mente aún se resistía a la verdad. Sus hermanos estaban muy preocupados, no sabían cómo ayudarlo, por lo que decidieron quedarse en la mansión hasta que él se recuperara totalmente. Recordaban que algo muy similar le había ocurrido después de lo de Hades, pero nunca al grado que veían ahora. Intentaban distraerlo de alguna forma, sacándolo a pasear al jardín, contándole cosas cómicas que les sucedían o viendo alguna película juntos. Ikki, sin embargo, siempre mantenía la distancia en esas ocasiones, dejaba que probaran sus métodos de ayudar a Shun. Él se dedicaba a su hermano en la habitación, ahí se sentía como cuando eran niños por lo que podían conversar y distraerse, intentando aliviar en él aquel dolor de perder a alguien querido que conocía perfectamente. _

_A medida que fueron pasando los meses, las crisis de dolores de cabeza fueron disminuyendo y su ánimo fue en ascenso, por lo que Shiryu y Hyoga decidieron que era tiempo de volver a trabajar en los orfanatos que habían quedado al cuidado de sus novias. Se despidieron de Shun, asegurándole que lo llamarían todos los días para saber de su salud y de su ánimo, a lo que él les respondió con una sonrisa. Ante ese gesto se preocuparon un poco, pues esa no era la sonrisa sincera de su hermano a la que estaban acostumbrados, solo era la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. _

_Aunque todo parecía volver a la normalidad poco a poco y todos retomaban sus actividades lentamente, Shun no fue capaz de volver al instituto. Cada rincón de él le recordaba a Kaori y cuando hizo el intento de ir, no pudo entrar debido al pánico que se apoderó de él. Se atribuía la culpa por lo que le había sucedido a su compañera y se había convencido de que todo lo que le había sucedido era por su causa. Su mente constantemente divagaba pensando en qué habría sucedido si no la hubiese conocido. Cada recuerdo, aunque fuera bueno, lo torturaba en demasía. Fue en ese punto que Ikki decidió hablar seriamente con él._

– _Shun, no puedes culparte eternamente. Todo lo que sucedió estaba fuera del alcance de tus manos. No era algo que pudieras manejar a tu antojo._

– _No creo que sea así. Nunca debí conocerla… aún estaría viva – no podía seguir hablando, pues se le hacía un nudo en la garganta._

– _Lo mismo pensaba yo – Ikki intentaba consolarlo – También creí que nunca debí conocerla._

_Shun levantó la vista y pudo ver el apenado semblante de su hermano. Pocas veces hablaba de lo que le había ocurrido._

– _Ikki, no es necesario…_

– _Sí, lo es. Necesito contarte mi experiencia para que entiendas que comprendo tus sentimientos – respiró profundo, pues sabía lo difícil que eso sería – Yo conocí a Esmeralda en la Isla de la Reina Muerte y ella resultó ser un refugio para mi dolor, aliviando mi pena por tenerte lejos y curando las heridas que me producía el entrenamiento. En algún momento pensé que lo peor era haberla conocido, porque eso le produjo la muerte… - se detuvo, pues el dolor de ese recuerdo siempre era fuerte – Pero, después reflexioné en lo maravilloso que había sido conocerla y en el bello recuerdo que me dejó. No puedo vivir culpándome, sé que eso no le gustaría a ella. Al contrario, debo vivir apreciando el haberla tenido en mi vida – levantó su mirada, cruzándola con la de su hermano, quien lo veía con fijeza y admiración._

_Se sentía muy agradecido de que su hermano compartiera sus sentimientos con él y sus palabras sinceras lograron darle una luz de esperanza. En vez de recriminarse por lo sucedido, apreciaría cada momento feliz que pasó junto a Kaori. Se propuso, entonces, retomar su vida lentamente, superando el trágico pasado que le tocó vivir._

…_._

La voz del juez diciéndole que era su turno de firmar aquel libro, lo volvió a sacar de sus recuerdos. Miró a quienes tenía al lado y le sonrieron para que procediera. Suspiro y tomando el lápiz, firmó con unas hermosas letras. Hubiese querido estar más atento a la ocasión, pero la misma hacía que su mente se dispersara en sus memorias. Cuando el juez dijo el clásico "Los declaro marido y mujer", todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron de alegría.

Entonces, Shiryu se acercó a su novia, Shunrei y besó sus labios con delicadeza, sellando simbólicamente aquel momento. Luego, miró a su hermano con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

– Gracias, Shun. En serio te agradezco que hayas aceptado ser testigo de mi matrimonio – se acercaba para darle la mano.

– No fue nada. Gracias a ti por considerarme digno de esta ocasión – se sentía un poco culpable de haber estado distraído durante la ceremonia – Felicitaciones por tu matrimonio.

– Viste que no fue tan terrible – Seiya se acercaba, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de Shun – Yo sabía que esto te haría bien.

– Sí, tienes razón – seguía pensando que, extrañamente los recuerdos le habían ayudado a estar ahí.

– Bueno, ahora a felicitar a los novios – la característica alegría de Seiya se hacía presente.

La fiesta estaba cuidadosamente preparada. Saori había ayudado a Shunrei en todo y le había recomendado usar la mansión para realizar el matrimonio. Habían pasado meses preparando los detalles para que todo saliera perfecto. Y cuando salió de la mansión, vestida ya de novia, se alegró de ver a Shun junto a su novio, pues sabía lo difícil que había sido ese año para él.

El resto solo fue diversión. La elegante comida estaba exquisita, la sesión fotográfica familiar fue fantástica, todos riendo y bromeando junto a Shiryu, a excepción de Ikki, que mantenía su seria compostura. Shun estaba agradecido de tener esa familia que se había preocupado de sacarlo de su encierro y que no lo dejaran atrás. La música comenzó a sonar invitando todos a bailar, por lo que, rápidamente fueron a la pista. Querían disfrutar al máximo aquella ocasión, que no sabían cuando se repetiría.

Saori tomó de la mano a Shun y lo llevó hasta la pista de baile, aunque él se resistió al principio. Luego, Erii, incluso la misma novia lo invitaron a bailar con ellas, la idea era que no tuviera tiempo de pensar, sólo distraerse.

Finalmente, la fiesta terminó ya entrada la noche. Todos partieron a sus cuartos a descansar, pues estaban exhaustos. Shun se acercó a la cama y se recostó aún sin cambiarse, pues el día había sido demasiado agotador para él y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.

Despertó sobresaltado, sentándose en la cama con la respiración agitada. No recordaba qué había soñado, pero la angustia no le permitió conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Salió al balcón y notó que aún era de madrugada, pues todavía estaba de noche. Como ya no podría dormir, decidió salir a dar una caminata por el jardín para relajarse. Descendió con suavidad las escaleras para no despertar a nadie y salió afuera, donde el fresco viento lo recibió agitando sus cabellos. Caminó sin pensar mucho a donde ir, solo deseaba despejarse, hasta que un conocido aroma nuevamente invadió sus sentidos.

– Fresas… el perfume de Kaori – aspiró la dulce esencia. Sintió que debía buscar el origen de aquel aroma, pues cada vez era más intenso. Su corazón latía acelerado y la desesperación se apoderó de él, comenzando a correr a medida que sentía más marcado el perfume en el aire. Ante su atónita mirada pudo ver una figura femenina de pie recostada en un árbol, haciéndolo parar en seco. Sintió como si sus latidos se hubieran detenido de golpe y con fuerza su corazón volviera a bombear. La ansiedad se incrementó en su pecho y comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia aquella figura. Al acercarse pudo ver a Melinoe.

– Andrómeda – se sobresaltó por la presencia del joven.

– Melinoe – Shun tampoco salía de su impresión.

– Pensé que no habías sobrevivido al ataque de mi madre – ella hablaba con melancolía.

– Fue Athena la que me ayudó con su cosmos, ella eliminó el aura de Perséfone – le explicaba la razón de que estuviera vivo – Pero, yo también pensé que… - no pudo seguir, se le hacía difícil decir aquello contra lo que lidió todo ese tiempo.

– Mi madre me ayudó. Aunque su aura es destructiva, también tiene poderes curativos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? – le llamó la atención que volviera a verla.

– Como pensé que habías muerto, recordé que en este lugar fue donde te vi por primera vez. Quería despedirme de algún modo de ti – lo miraba con sinceridad.

– ¿Viniste a despedirte? – no entendía qué podía significar eso.

– Sí. Mi madre terminó su trabajo en el inframundo y ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora, debemos volver a nuestro sueño eterno hasta que seamos necesarias de nuevo – miraba al cielo, disfrutando el roce del viento en su rostro.

Shun se quedó observándola. Ella no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, por lo que ese encuentro había sido casual. Pero, la duda inundó su corazón y no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

– Si debes volver a tu sueño… ¿qué sucederá con el cuerpo de Kaori?

– Cómo te dije en alguna ocasión, ella desaparecería después de algún tiempo… creo que ya ha pasado demasiado – vio como el semblante del joven se volvía sombrío – Pero, uno nunca sabe lo que puede lograr el amor.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – le causaron intriga sus palabras.

– En medio de la batalla pude ver lo importante que fuiste para ella, por eso deseé que ese amor me perteneciera a mí – se ponía una mano sobre el corazón – Quizás ella aún se resista a desaparecer con el poder de ese amor.

Esa revelación hizo latir su corazón con fuerza, aún existía la posibilidad de que ella regresara, aunque fuera mínima, para él era suficiente. El cielo comenzó a cambiar de color, apareciendo los primeros matices rojizos en el horizonte, demostrando que pronto amanecería.

– Fue un gusto conocerte, caballero de Andrómeda – dijo Melinoe acercándose a él.

– Shun – dijo el joven.

– ¿Cómo?

– Mi nombre es Shun, preferiría que nos despidiéramos así.

– Ah… fue un gusto conocerte… Shun – al decir su nombre, sintió que la fuerza la abandonaba y sonriéndole, desapareció. Entonces,el joven se acercó para sostener el cuerpo inerte de Kaori. La abrazó con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas salían solas de sus ojos, rogaba porque esa mínima posibilidad se hiciera realidad.

De pronto, sintió una vibración en su cosmos y apartándose un momento de la chica pudo ver aquella cadenita que le había regalado, brillando con intensidad alrededor de su cuello. Lo siguiente le trajo una inmensa alegría. Sintió como la chica intentaba respirar con dificultad, tosiendo un poco a la vez que se removía en sus brazos. Ahora sus lágrimas eran de felicidad, no podía creer que ella estuviese viva.

– Kaori – la llamó con suavidad. Entonces, ella abrió con lentitud sus celestes ojos, enfocándose en su mirada.

– Shun – logró pronunciar. Eso fue suficiente para él y volvió a abrazarla con desesperación. La felicidad inundaba su pecho, no podía salir de la impresión de tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente.

– Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte – fue capaz de decir al fin.

– Yo también estoy muy feliz… pero, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – estaba confundida, no sabía bien qué había sucedido.

– Mucho, pero es mejor hablar de eso después, con más calma – trataba de tranquilizarla.

– Pensé que nunca volvería… me sentía encerrada en mi propio cuerpo – quería explicar lo que vivió – Pero, tu recuerdo me mantenía con fuerza, deseaba tanto volver a verte algún día – Shun comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, sus palabras eran tan reconfortantes como tenerla de vuelta.

– Yo también deseaba verte y poder decirte que… te amo – le susurró muy cerca de su rostro y atrapado en sus hermosos ojos, se acercó a sus labios lentamente para besarlos con suavidad.

– Yo también te amo – sus mejillas se ruborizaron y una sonrisa se delineó en su rostro… esa sonrisa que tanto lo reconfortaba.

– ¿Sabes? Fue tu aroma a fresas lo que me atrajo a este lugar. Nunca olvidé tu esencia… - le confidenciaba con sinceridad.

– Qué curioso. ¿Sabes qué significa mi nombre? – Shun negó con su cabeza – Aroma… nunca pensé que su significado podría ser importante – su rostro se mostraba reflexivo – Aunque debo reconocer que tu dulce aroma a vainilla también me daba fuerzas.

Disfrutaron de ver juntos el amanecer, la felicidad los inundaba y estar abrazados aliviaba todos los dolores sufridos ese tiempo. Lentamente, Shun se puso de pie y ayudó a Kaori a levantarse, caminando juntos hacia la mansión.

Todo ese maravilloso instante fue observado por un joven desde la rama de un árbol. Había llegado ahí por casualidad buscando esa soledad que lo reconfortaba, y al ver a su hermano junto a aquella chica, aunque en un principio eso le pareciese imposible, decidió seguir viendo lo que sucedía. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al ver la felicidad en el rostro de su otooto. Tenía la convicción de que él, más que nadie en el mundo, merecía ser y vivir feliz. Cerró sus ojos, para seguir descansando en aquel inusual lugar, a la vez que pensaba cómo finalmente el amor se había impuesto por sobre la venganza…

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_ T-T No puedo creer que se haya terminado… Será extraño seguir sin escribir esta historia, que se apoderó de mi tiempo y mi mente estos dos meses.

Cuando la comencé, tenía claro el inicio, el final y algunas cosas del desarrollo. Salió más larga de lo que pensé y me exigió leer mucha información adicional.

Antes de escribirla, leí todos los mangas de Saint Seiya, incluido Next Dimension. Además, tuve que investigar de mitología griega, de la cual tenía vagas referencias. Fui aprendiendo muchas cosas de redacción y narración a medida que avanzaba, por lo que cuando releo los primeros capítulos, me doy cuenta de muchos errores XD Pero, me ha servido para crecer y desarrollar esta habilidad que nunca antes pensé en explotar. Han sido dos meses muy satisfactorios.

En verdad, agradezco a todos los que han comentado en algún momento esta historia, tomándose el tiempo para dejar su opinión. Darkacuario, MeTal, Shuny, Draconeg, LaurenT, Miley Atem, Kriziaprincesa de la Luna, Hanehera, RoceldaHope, Adele MeLoDy, Tepucihuatl-Shun y Mel-Gothic de Cancer. En serio, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero haber cumplido con las expectativas que tenían de esta historia.

También, gracias a los lectores silenciosos, que siguieron este fic y aquellos que la marcaron dentro de sus favoritos… Cada gesto de aprecio por mi escrito me animó a seguir adelante hasta terminarla.

Espero, sinceramente, que les haya gustado el capítulo final. Soy romántica por esencia, así que quería un final feliz, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento previo.

Ahora, los invito a dejarme su opinión final, para así poder cerrar este proceso de la mejor manera :D

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y será hasta la próxima... Saludos, **Selitte :)**


End file.
